Secret messages
by katychan666
Summary: Edd has a crush on Kevin and he has been secretly slipping love quotes to Kevin's locker. The mysterious person had caught Kevin's attention and he would like to get to know the person who is sending him the messages better. (Kevin x Edd; yes it contains slash).
1. Chapter 1

**None of the characters belong to me... obviously xD**

**English is not my first language, so I know there are grammar mistakes here.**

**Also, this is the first fanfic that I'm writing with this couple, so I hope that I'm doing it good xD.**

* * *

><p>Edd was wandering through the empty hallways of the school, headed for the place where the lockers were. The other students were still in classrooms, because it was still in the middle of the school day. Edd had just excused himself from the class, because he needed to do something. As he reached the lockers, he stopped and nervously took a small piece of paper from his pocket and read it, before putting it inside again and stepping close to Kevin's locker.<p>

On a small piece of paper, there was written a quote talking about love. Edd had feelings for Kevin ever since he could remember. Since the school year had begun that year, he had been secretly slipping the love quotes into the other's locker. He knew that Kevin probably didn't care about them, because the jock received a lot of attention from the other girls. Knowing that hurt Edd a bit, but he didn't really care. Once, he had seen Kevin reading one of his notes and seeing the big smile on the teen's face was enough to make Edd feel both special and happy.

Double D stopped for a second and then looked around, just to be sure that he was completely alone. Once he was sure of that, he took the paper from his pocket again and quickly slipped into Kevin's locker through the vents. He could feel how his heart was beating faster as he did that. Partly, it was fear and another part was knowing that Kevin was going to read it once the next period was going to be over. As Edd was done with everything, he quickly made his way to the classroom and knocked on the door, waiting for the teacher to open it. As the door was opened, Double D went inside and sat down next to Eddy.

"What took you so long, Sockhead?" asked Eddy, who was bored out of his mind in the lesson. Edd looked at him and gave him an annoyed look.

"For once in your life you could actually listen to the teacher…" he muttered and then went back to taking notes.

"Don't dodge the question," said Eddy and then took a closer look of Edd's face. "Why is your face so red?"

Double D's eyes widened and he pulled his hat over his face, feeling more embarrassed and a deeper shade of red appeared on his cheeks. Suddenly, a tall teen sitting behind them started laughing and Eddy turned around slightly annoyed. "Maybe Double D was attacked by zombies," said Ed and then frowned.

Edd smiled and then shook his head. Feeling how embarrassment left his body, he felt relieved and took the pen back into his hand. Taking a quick look on his right, he noticed a big grin on Eddy's face and he already knew that Eddy had something planned. The teen just knew that Eddy had a new idea for one of his scams. He rolled his eyes and sighed. It might have been fun when they were kids, but lately Eddy was annoying the teen more and more.

"So, Double D, I was thinking… I have a great idea for our next scam…" started talking Eddy and Edd just covered his ears, trying his best to ignore his friend.

* * *

><p>As the periods of that day ended, Kevin quickly made his way to his locker. He knew that another note was waiting for him there. The quotes that the person had been writing to him were very cheesy, but Kevin liked receiving them. It made him feel special. He only wished that he knew from which girl they were. He was very well aware of that he was pretty popular among girls. However, this girl caught the jock's attention the most. He wondered why she didn't want to reveal herself. She was probably just very shy; was the answer that Kevin came up with.<p>

He stopped in front of his locker and rubbed his palms together, taking a deep breath in. He hoped that there was a note waiting for him in the locker. As he opened the locker, a huge smile spread through his face when he saw a small piece of paper and he immediately took it into his hands, wondering what his secret admirer had wrote on it.

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength,_

_While loving someone deeply gives you courage._

Kevin chuckled and quickly hid the paper into his pocket. He hadn't had the best day at school that day, but reading that made him feel better. He sighed, closed his locker and leaned on it, wondering how he should find out who that mysterious person was. As the read head was thinking, a cheerful blonde girl stepped closer to him and waved.

"What's up, Kev?" asked Nazz.

"Nothing much," he said and still had a smile on his face. Nazz tilted her head on the side and then realised why Kevin was smiling so much. Kevin had told her about his secret admirer and she happily clapped with her hands. That woke up Kevin from thinking and he looked at her.

"So, there was another message in your locker then," Nazz said.

"Yeah," admitted Kevin and then showed the small paper to Nazz. As Nazz read it, she also smiled, finding the whole situation incredibly cute.

"This girl must like you a lot."

"I know… I just wish I knew who she was. It's been more than four months since she started writing to me and yet she still doesn't want to tell me who she is," he said and then sighed as he read the note again.

* * *

><p>After the period ended, Edd stayed a few minutes longer in the class, needing to talk to teacher about the upcoming test. As he was done talking he and the other two finally left the classroom. They came to the lockers and from the distance; Edd could see that Kevin was reading his note. His heart jumped and, his cheeks bright pink. Although he felt nervous, he was also happy because Kevin was smiling and that was all that mattered to Edd really. Double D also noticed that he was talking to Nazz about something and he was determined to find out about what. He stopped and turned to Eddy.<p>

"You two can go ahead. I need to do something…" muttered Edd.

"But you promised to start working on my new plans on-" whined Eddy.

"I will… I just need to… organise things in my locker," was the first thing that came to Edd's head and to his luck Eddy bought his lie.

"Fine… what a nerd," said Eddy and turned Ed. "Come on, Monobrow, you'll help me get started before the Sockhead comes." Then Eddy ad Ed left Double D alone.

As the two of them left, Edd went to his locker and opened it. He started to put his books in it, while he was listening to the conversation between Nazz and Kevin.

"She's probably just nervous and shy. You are a pretty popular guy and she's afraid that you might not like her when she reveals herself," said Nazz and smiled.

Kevin sighed and put the paper back into his pocket. "You are right, I guess." Kevin then looked to his right and noticed the dork. He quickly shook his head, ignoring Double D and he turned back to his friend.

"Would you like her if she wasn't very pretty?" asked Nazz.

Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "Of course. I mean, what she's doing is very cute and sweet in a way. Her little quotes always make my day."

When Edd realised that the two of them were talking about him, his heart started beating faster and his breathing became rapid. So Kevin really did think that the secret notes were coming from a girl. It hurt a little bit. But what could he expect anyway? He sighed and his trembling fingers took one book from his bag and placed it into the locker.

"I wish there was a way for me to contact with her. It would be very cool if I had her phone number," said Kevin and then looked at Nazz.

"And how do you expect to get her phone number?" asked Nazz and she almost started laughing.

"I was just thinking about loud…" said Kevin and clicked with his tongue. "She could write it down next to the note the next time or something like that." Kevin knew that it was impossible to get the girl's number so he sighed again and then frowned when Nazz's smile widened.

"This is the first time I've seen you like this. You've really fallen for her, right?"

"Well, yeah. It is weird considering I don't even know her name," Kevin said.

When Kevin said that, Edd's eyes widened and his heart almost jumped out of his chest. That meant that Kevin liked him?! Well not exactly him, Edd knew that. Edd dropped on of his books. He quickly picked it up, locked his locker and quickly ran from school.

"I wonder what's wrong with him…" made a comment Nazz.

"He's a dork," muttered Kevin.

* * *

><p>When Edd came home, he immediately went into his room and locked himself in. He threw himself onto the bed and hid his red face into his palms. His heart was still pounding as he couldn't get get Kevin's words out of his head. Edd knew that Kevin liked receiving his notes, but he had never thought that Kevin would like them that much to fall for the person who was sending them. He then sighed and hugged his pillow.<p>

The fact that Kevin wanted to meet the person behind those notes what was making him even more nervous. He knew that there was no way that he could tell Kevin that it was him all along; the jock would probably kill him if he found out. However, he wanted to get closer to the teen. But he didn't know how to. Edd knew how Kevin felt about him and that hurt. So he knew that it wasn't possible to get closer to Kevin as himself. Maybe he could give Kevin his phone number and pretend to be…?

No!

Double D quickly shook his head, knowing that it was wrong lying to Kevin. But what if he wasn't pretending to be a girl? He sighed, feeling desperate. He liked Kevin a lot and he didn't want to hurt the read head. So knowing that Kevin had fallen for him, well sort of, made him nervous and incredibly happy. Edd took his phone into his hands and looked at it for a few seconds, before dropping it onto the bed and getting on his legs. The teen started nervously walking around his bedroom, feeling more nervous than ever.

The wish to get closer to Kevin was just too strong at the end. Double D sat down in front of his desk and wrote a short quote on a small paper.

_Love does not consist of gazing into each other,_

_But in looking outward together in the same direction._

He reread it a few times and then started thinking if he should write his phone number under it or not. He knew that Kevin didn't have his phone number. Well, none of the kids in their school except from Eddy and Ed had his phone number. He sighed, feeling how his heart started beating faster. Taking a deep breath, Edd quickly wrote his phone number down and quickly hid the paper into his drawer. He then got back onto his bed and covered his head with his pillow. He had never felt so embarrassed before in his entire life. All that was left to do was to slip the paper into Kevin's locker.

* * *

><p>So there are the quotes that I used here:<p>

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, w__hile loving someone deeply gives you courage. (Lao Tzu)_

_Love does not consist of gazing into each other, b__ut in looking outward together in the same direction. (Antoine de Saint-Exupery, Airman's Odyssey)_

Also, thank you for taking the time and reading this fanfic. I would be really happy if you'd tell me your opinion and if there are some mistakes, please do let me now.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin dragged himself from the gym, feeling both physically and mentally exhausted. The coach was extra hard on him that day and his body was aching everywhere. Plus the fact that it's been three days since he received the last note from that girl didn't help him at all. He sighed and then headed for his locker. He knew that probably it was empty again, but he needed to make sure.

As he was walking, he started thinking why the messages suddenly stopped coming. Did he do something to her? He knew that he didn't know who she was so he might've insulted her or…? Kevin shook his head as he couldn't remember a thing that he had done wrong. After such a long day, the love quote in his locker would be really great was what Kevin was thinking. Even though the curiosity was killing him to find out who she was, he only wished that the girl would contact him again. The jock didn't even care in which way.

He sighed and stopped in front of his locker. He knew that he was acting pretty pathetic. Kevin took a deep breath before opening his locker. The red head closed his eyes as he opened the locker and then slowly opened them. To his luck, there was a piece of paper waiting for him there. Kevin felt how his heartbeat raised and he quickly took the note into his hands and read it. As he came to the end of the quote, he noticed small number written under it. He frowned and then stared at the numbers for a few seconds. What did they mean? Kevin then suddenly slapped himself, not believing how stupid he was for not getting it immediately. The numbers were the girl's phone number.

And then he frowned. It seemed weird to him that the girl did exactly what he said when he was talking to Nazz a few days ago. Did Nazz know who was sending him the messages? He quickly took his phone into his hands and typed the phone number into his phone, hoping that maybe he had it saved in his contact list. However, he didn't have luck with that. The next thing that Kevin did was call Nazz.

"_Hey, Kev! What's up?"_

"You're never going to believe what happened," said Kevin and then made a short pause. "The girl left the note in my locker again. And what's even better, she left her phone number as well."

"_Dude, that's great! You can finally get to know her better!"_

"Yes. But it's kind of weird, if you think about it. I said that it would be cool is she left her phone number like that a few days ago when I was talking to you; so I have to ask you… Do you know who she really is?" asked Kevin.

"_No, I don't know who she is. You are thinking too much about it. She just probably wanted to give you her number and that was the best way that she could do it."_

Kevin listened to Nazz and nodded to himself and then frowned when he heard a soft laughing coming from the other side of the phone. "What are you laughing about?"

"_Oh, nothing. It's just romantic if you think about it. Both of you thought of the same way. Maybe she really is your soul mate!"_

Kevin groaned and rolled his eyes.

"_So, did you send her a text already?"_

"Uh… not yet," said the jock and scratched the back of his head.

"_Then what are you waiting for? She is probably at home, nervously waiting for you to text her."_

"Oh, yeah… I'll send her a text right away," muttered Kevin, feeling how his face was growing hot.

"_Okay, then. Good luck, Kev. Bye!"_

"Thanks. I'll need it. Bye," said Kevin and then sighed, looking back at the phone number written on the paper. Feeling a bit nervous, Kevin started typing the text.

* * *

><p>Double D was in his room, feeling nervous. He was trying to catch up with the studying, but his eyes kept looking at his phone. He sighed when he noticed that he had no new messages and threw himself onto the bed. It took Edd three days to pluck up the courage to give his phone number to Kevin and now the waiting was killing the teen. He knew that the red head had that day, but he should have been finished by then. He wondered what was taking Kevin so long. Maybe the teen wasn't interested in getting to know the mysterious person better after all.<p>

Edd turned around in his bed and hugged himself. His heart was still beating faster than usual. He didn't even know how he would reply if Kevin would actually text him. He knew that he had to reply, because he was the one who left the number, no matter how embarrassed he was. After a few more minutes passed, Edd knew that Kevin probably wasn't going to contact him. He hated himself for having so little confidence in himself, but he just couldn't help it.

Edd sighed and then just shrugged his shoulders, wondering what he should do. It wasn't so late yet and he knew that it would be pointless to go back to studying. Just was he was about to go out over to Eddy's place his phone suddenly buzzed and Edd's heart shrunk. He slowly got onto his legs and then took the phone into his hands. His shaky fingers unlocked it and then he saw that he received a new message. The number was unknown, so Edd knew that the text was probably from Kevin. He took a deep breath and then opened it.

_Hello, this is Kevin. I was very happy to see that you left your phone number this time. I actually wished for you to leave it. I would really want to get to know you better. Well, I hope to hear back from you soon._

Double D was breathing fast and he touched his hot cheek with his cold fingers and then reread the text for a few more times. He couldn't believe that Kevin has sent him a text. He needed a few seconds before realising that this indeed was reality and not dream. Edd smiled and then gulped, before taking a deep breath in and hitting the reply button. How should he reply?

_Hi, Kevin! I'm really glad that you decided to send me a text. I hope that we'll be able to get to know each other better._

Edd read his own text for a few times and then he groaned. He didn't like what he wrote, but that was the best he could come up at that time. He knew that he sucked at things like that, so without eve thinking he quickly hit the send button. Edd closed his eyes, feeling embarrassed with his own reply. He knew that he could type something better. Edd hit himself mentally and shook his head. He knew very well that Kevin would get tired of him pretty quickly. His phone buzzed again and that woke him up from his thinking.

_I sure hope so. I would really want to get to know you better as well. I know that you probably don't want to tell who you are, but… could you just tell me something about yourself. For example… your age and I don't know… your hobbies?_

Kevin's reply made Edd feel uncomfortable. He knew that the other one was trying to know more things about him and he let out a nervous sigh. He decided not to lie to Kevin and he slowly wrote his reply back.

_Well, I am the same age as you. I don't really have any hobbies. I like reading books and I study a lot._

Nervously waiting for a response from Kevin, Double D placed his phone onto the desk and rubbed his sweaty palms together. He then hid his red face into his palms and let out a sigh. Waiting for Kevin's responses was still making him feel nervous. Edd knew that Kevin didn't like reading at all, so he was worried that Kevin was disappointed. However, soon his phone buzzed again and he felt how a wave of relief washed his worries away.

_Oh, that's cool. I like people who read a lot… Do we know each other in school?_

Double D blushed crimson red and he let out a soft chuckle after reading the first sentence. However he didn't like the last one. Edd really didn't like that Kevin kept him asking questions about him. His heart was ready to explode by then and didn't know if he should tell him the truth or not. Edd pressed his lips together as he was thinking. Their school wasn't really big, but Kevin was popular and he knew a lot of people! So telling Kevin the truth maybe wouldn't be so bad. Edd took a deep breath and then he finally wrote back a reply.

_Yes._

* * *

><p>Kevin was lying on his bed, having a huge grin on his face. He was very happy that his secret admirer was writing back to him. The red head already was growing to like the girl more and more. She seemed very interesting. He also liked that she liked studying and reading; that meant that she actually had a brain. Far too many dumb girls were asking him out, so getting to know this kind of girl was very refreshing to Kevin.<p>

Kevin's phone buzzed and he opened the next text, feeling excited. When he read it, he narrowed his eyes. He tried to remember he knew a girl like that. In the end, he gave up on thinking because he just couldn't remember any girls like that.

_I really wish you could tell me who you are. Don't worry; I won't pressure you too much about it. Do we get along?_

_Not really… I'm not that popular and well…_

The jock nodded because he was expecting a reply like that. He then sighed, knowing that a lot of time was going to pass before the girl was going to tell him who she was. Kevin rubbed his forehead and then looked around his room. He decided to change the topic of their conversation, because he had a feeling that his questions were making the other one feel pressured and uncomfortable. He needed to take things slowly.

_So how was your day?_

As Kevin was waiting for Edd's reply, he got onto his legs and he stretched his body. Every inch of his body hurt and he groaned. The coach really was cruel that day and he cursed as he massaged one of his painful limbs. He knew too well that it's going to be difficult to get up in the morning. Because he didn't get reply in a few minutes, he figured that the other was busy with something, so he decided to take a quick shower.

When he stepped into the shower and the warm water welcomed his body, he hummed. He smiled and then quickly shampooed his hair and his body. After stepping from the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and quickly went back to his room. He unlocked his phone and saw that a new text was already waiting for him.

_It was good, I guess. Yours?_

_Long… but your new quote cheered up me. You know, I was really worried that you lost interest in me, because you haven't written to me in three days. What happened?_

After rereading his reply for a few times, Kevin finally pressed send and smirked. He decided to tease the other one a little bit. He then dressed himself and before he knew it, his phone buzzed again and Kevin's heart skipped a beat.

_Oh… I was just… collecting the courage to leave you my number. Don't tell me, you missed me?_

Kevin's smirk got wider and his heart sped up a bit. He then frowned, because he never acted like this if he didn't know how the girl looked. He then sighed and pushed the embarrassing thoughts aside and wrote a new text.

_Well… now that you put it that way. Yeah, I kind of did._

* * *

><p>"H-He missed me?" said Edd out loud and then read Kevin's text again. He could feel the warmth exploding in his chest and a faint smile lit the teen's face up. He didn't really know how to reply back, so he wrote a short text and then added a blushing smiley at the end. It was kind of embarrassing, but he wanted to keep the other one amused and interested.<p>

_Thanks… I guess._

_Oh, a blushing smiley? So, you're a shy one? I bet you're very cute._

Double D's blush deepened and he swallowed hard. It was the first time that anyone has called him cute. The teen cleared his throat and the stood up, walking nervously around his bedroom. His heartbeat was rapid. He then looked at clock and he noticed that it was getting pretty late. He decided that it was the best time to take a quick shower and he quickly replied back, brushing off the embarrassment.

_I don't think that I'm… cute. Look, I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back in a second._

_:P._

Kevin's reply only made his body grow hotter and he quickly threw his phone onto his bed and hurried into the bathroom where he took his shower. He tried to be as quick as possible, because he didn't want to keep the other one waiting for too long. When he was done in the bathroom, Double D went back into his room, where he got dressed and then took his phone, before lying back into his bed and sending a text back.

_Okay, I'm back. Stop sticking your tongue out :D._

The two of them continued texting for a few more hours and before Edd knew it, it was already past midnight. His body froze when he looked at the clock. He usually went to bed before ten and then he smiled to himself. He didn't know how the time could pass if you talked with somebody who you really liked. He and Kevin spent their time talking about school, their hobbies and things like that. Double D got to know the other one a bit better and he had to admit it that he liked Kevin even more. The jock was a very sweet and caring guy. A buzz coming from his phone was what woke Edd up from thinking.

_What are you doing now?_

_I'm thinking about going to bed. But I won't go if you want to talk a bit longer._

Even though the teen felt sleepy, he didn't want to rude. He was ready to stay up a while longer if Kevin wanted to talk to him some more. Plus, he would be lying if he said that he didn't want to talk to Kevin some more himself. Edd's phone buzzed again and he quickly read the text.

_No, it's okay. It's school tomorrow so it would be best if we both went to sleep. I don't want to be the reason for your lack of sleep._

Edd smiled. Kevin really was a sweet and caring guy.

_That's… sweet of you. Well, goodnight and I'll talk to you again tomorrow._

_Wait! Can I call you?_

Edd's body froze at the thought of Kevin calling him. He suddenly felt very awake and his heart started beating a lot faster than it usually was. He didn't want to disappoint Kevin. However, he knew that he wasn't ready to talk to him. He sighed and wrote a reply back with his trembling fingers.

_I don't know…_

_You don't have to say anything. I just want to wish you goodnight._

Kevin's reply came a lot earlier than he thought and Edd quickly read it, calming down a little bit. It would be very nice to hear the other's voice before sleeping. He smiled because he liked how patient and gentle Kevin was with him. He wondered what would happen if the jock knew who he was really talking with.

_Well… okay…_

As soon as the text was sent, Edd almost jumped out of bed when Kevin called him. He stared at his phone's screen for a few seconds, before finally answering Kevin's call. His heart was racing and his breathing was fast and uneven. He could tell that his face was literally on fire.

"Hello," said the voice from the other side of the phone. Double D could tell that Kevin's voice was shaking, so that meant that the other teen also felt nervous, just like him. That made him feel a bit better about himself. "I… umm, you really don't have to say anything. I'm just happy that you allowed me to call you. Goodnight and sleep tight. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" said Kevin and then the phone call ended.

Edd covered his mouth with his hand and it took him a few seconds to calm his racing heart a little bit. A large smile came to his lips and he felt happy. He hasn't felt so happy in years. A happy sigh left his lips and he quickly grabbed his phone, writing one last text before going to sleep.

_Goodnight, Kevin._

* * *

><p>When Kevin's phone buzzed, the jock read the text and smiled widely. He was very happy that the person allowed him the phone call. He closed his phone and chuckled. When he called the mysterious person, he could hear their breathing and he smirked. He knew that his admirer was a shy person and that made him like the girl even more.<p>

Kevin closed his eyes and slowly drifted into land of peaceful dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you again for taking your time with reading this. I hope you likethis fanfic and please do tell me what you think.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_**First, I would like to thank everybody that left so lovely reviews. They mean so much to me and I am really glad that you like reading my fanfic :)**_

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday afternoon and Double D and Ed were at Eddy's place. The short teen apparently had a new idea for a scam. To be honest, Edd didn't really know what Eddy was talking about, because he was too busy with staring at his phone and replying back to Kevin's text. It's been more than a week since he gave his phone number to the other one and since then, they were constantly talking with each other. Edd had a feeling that he had gotten to know the jock pretty well and he had to admit that he kept falling for the guy even more. He was happy that Kevin didn't ask him any too personal questions. He sighed happily and he looked to Eddy, pretending to listen to the short teen and he slowly nodded before looking back at his phone.<p>

Every night, Kevin would call him and wish him a goodnight. That seemed very sweet to Double D and he only wished that he was courageous enough to at least whisper the red head a goodnight back. He shook his head, knowing that it wasn't really possible. Kevin still thought that he was talking to a girl. Edd felt terrible about that. It was true that Kevin never asked or called him a girl, but he still felt like he was lying to Kevin. Pushing the unpleasant thoughts aside for the time being, Edd quickly unlocked his phone as it buzzed, meaning that Kevin has answered him.

_So, what are you up to now?_

Edd giggled and then started writing a reply back. He looked up for a few seconds, feeling how Eddy was giving him an odd look. Edd just shrugged his shoulders and let Eddy continue his speech, which was turning into a monologue since nobody was really listening to him. Edd was talking to Kevin, while Ed was reading one of his comics and not really paying attention to Eddy.

_I'm just hanging out with my friends. One of them is being a bit annoying._

"So what do you think about my genius plan, Double D?" asked Eddy as he finished talking and turned to Edd, his eyes sparkling. Edd frowned, knowing that the other must've felt pretty proud with himself. "I just know it… if my plan works, we'll be rich by the end of the day!"

"Huh? What plan?" asked Edd, confused. His phone buzzed again and he looked back to his phone screen, making the short teen red with anger.

_That's a pity. It would be far more fun if we were hanging out together now._

Edd blushed slightly after reading Kevin's text. He had been a bit more confident with himself when it came to texting with Kevin. However, the red head sometimes wrote stuff like that and Edd just couldn't help himself but to feel embarrassed. However, besides feeling embarrassed, it made Double D feel happy.

"Which plan? The one that I've just spent half of hour explaining about, Sockhead! You were here, weren't you?!" said Eddy annoyed and then groaned when he noticed that his friend wasn't listening to him at all. "Who are you talking with?! Have you gotten yourself a girlfriend?" Eddy then came closer to Double D and leaned down, to take a better look who his friend was talking to.

Edd's eyes widened and his blush deepened. He quickly hid his phone into his pocket. "G-Girlfriend? Of course not, Eddy!" stuttered the teen out, feeling how the uncomfortable feeling spread through his body.

"Then tell me another good reason you keep ignoring me and looking at your phone!"

"Eddy! I've seen this in a movie yesterday. Aliens have a total control over Double D's brain. They are controlling his every move and-" said Ed, placing his comic down with a very serious expression on his face.

"Shut up, stupid!" said Eddy, annoyed. Ed pouted and went back to reading his comic, determined to ignore Eddy even more than Double D.

"Oh great… now the Monobrow is ignoring me as well!" whined Eddy and threw himself onto his bed.

A chuckle left Edd's mouth and then he agreed to listen to Eddy's plan again because he didn't want to fight with his friends. As Eddy was explaining again, Edd's mind was with Kevin again, but he knew that he needed to wait for replying back.

* * *

><p>Kevin looked at his phone again and to his disappointment, the person still hasn't replied back to him. He frowned, worrying that he might have said too much. No, that couldn't be it! He had written far cheesier and embarrassing stuff and his admirer didn't mind it at all before. He knew that she just had to be busy. She said that she was hanging out with her friends! Kevin crossed his arms, feeling a bit upset. Was it jealousy that he was feeling?<p>

Kevin took his hat off and messed his hair around. It was stupid and pathetic to get jealous so easily. Plus it was childish as well. The teen looked out through the window. The day was sunny and he felt stupid for spending his day inside of his room… alone. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He tried contacting Nazz, but she was busy. Apparently she had a date that evening and he needed to get ready for it… 4 hours before it! Kevin shook his head and rolled his eyes. Girls…

The week that he had spent talking with this girl was more than wonderful. He had learned a lot from her. He found out what kind of things she liked and disliked. However, he was still feeling a bit down because she didn't want to reveal who she was. He didn't want to put too much pressure on her, but he knew that his curiosity was growing. Plus he knew that he was slowly falling for her, even though he didn't even know who she was. Suddenly, Kevin's phone buzzed and Kevin immediately picked it up and read the text.

_I would certainly have a better time if I was hanging out with you right now…_

Kevin's heart jumped and he chuckled. With a big grin on his face, he replied back.

_What took you so long to reply? I was worried that I wrote something wrong._

_Sorry… like I said, my friend is being… clingy._

Feeling stupid for being worried earlier, Kevin slapped himself mentally and then a soft laugh left his mouth. He couldn't believe how paranoid he was being. It was because he didn't want to screw things up with this girl. Most of his past relationships ended badly because he was always taking things way too quick. Collecting himself, Kevin finally replied back.

_I see. So, what are you doing now? Still hanging out with your friends?_

_Yes. Look, I'll talk to you later. If I'll continue to text with you now, my friend will seriously go crazy._

As Kevin read the last text, his mood suddenly dropped and he let out a loud groan. Well what did he expect? The girl had her own life and he knew that she wouldn't spend all of her free time on talking with him. However, knowing all of this, he still felt pretty upset and jealousy soon appeared again. He rolled his eyes, feeling really pathetic and he chewed on his bottom lip. Kevin didn't want to be pushy, so he decided to listen to the girl and he quickly typed a text back in reply.

_Okay. I'll talk to you later then. I hope you'll have fun with your friends._

Kevin then looked outside, wondering what to do next. He saw that the dork trio was working on something and he frowned. What on Earth were they doing now? Kevin could see that the short one was yelling at Double D and Kevin titled his head when he saw that the nerd wasn't listening to his friend at all. It seemed strange to Kevin, so he decided to go check out what they were working on outside. He wasn't really curious, but he was bored out of his mind, so that was the only thing that was left for him to do.

Kevin put on his hat and then made his way to the entrance door. He then opened them and stepped outside, feeling the warm sun welcoming his face. He sighed and looked at the trio and he shrugged his shoulders. He might at least have some fun with messing with the dorks.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked carefully and crossed his arms.

As soon as Double D heard Kevin's voice he immediately turned around and when he saw that the teen was standing close next to them, he dropped his things and then quickly turned away from Kevin. Edd gulped, wondering why Kevin was there. His heart was beating way too fast and he knew that his face was red. As Edd was trying to calm himself down, he couldn't help but wonder what brought Kevin there. Did the jock know…? Swallowing hard, he quickly shook his head and looked up at Eddy, who gave him an annoyed look.

"Watch it, Sockhead! Don't break it before it's even made," said Eddy and then turned to Ed, to give the tall teen further instructions.

Kevin raised his eyebrow when Double D dropped his tools and then narrowed his eyes as he noticed that Edd's body was trembling slightly. What was wrong with the dork? He wanted to make a mean comment about it, but he stopped himself.

"Is everything alright?" he asked slowly, not even knowing why he was being nice to the dork.

Double D flinched when the red head spoke to him and he needed a few seconds to turn around. He saw that Kevin was studying his face and he quickly turned around, picking up the tools that he dropped and started to put them back into the box.

Kevin was observing the dork, still having his arms crossed on his chest. Something was weird about how the other was acting. Trying to be nice for a change, Kevin got onto his knees and picked up one of the tools and handed it to Edd. When Edd noticed that Kevin was helping him, his body froze and his shaky fingers touched what was handed to him.

"T-Thanks…" stuttered Double D, not knowing how to react to Kevin's sudden actions. He didn't know what came over Kevin that he was willing to help him. Edd was sure that Kevin didn't know about his secret. He knew that Kevin would get pretty mad if the secret would ever come out.

"Your face is red," suddenly said Kevin.

Double D's blush deepened and he swallowed hard. His throat was feeling way too itchy and dry. "A-Ah yes… It's the sun," said Edd and picked up the box, once everything was put back into it. "Thanks for your help. U-Umm… I should go now into the house, t-to drink something." Edd then quickly turned around and literally ran into his house and slammed the door.

"It's not even that hot," the teen muttered to himself once the other was gone. He then slowly scratched the back of his head. Trying to be nice with the dork trio wasn't working as well. He sighed, walking back to his house. Before going into his house, he turned around to take a glance at Edd's house and then he just shook his head. "Man… he's weird," said Kevin to himself and then stepped into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

"Nazz, wait I need to ask you something," said Kevin when the last period of the day ended. It was Monday and he was still chatting with the mysterious person. He wanted to tell the girl something important. But knowing how shy the girl was, he needed Nazz's opinion whether he should tell that or not.

"Kevin! What is it?" asked the blonde cheerfully and stopped walking.

"I was just wondering if you have some free time on your hands. Have you finished school for today?" asked Kevin awkwardly.

"Yes. I'm just headed to my home now."

"Cool. Then we'll talk on our way home," said Kevin and the two of them started walking. As they walked, Kevin didn't know how he should start the conversation. A thing he was about to ask was a bit embarrassing for him. But he knew that Nazz wouldn't laugh at him, because she was his best friend and Kevin knew that she would always be there for him.

But it was Nazz who broke their silence. "So, are you still texting with your secret admirer?" asked the girl and giggled, finding the whole situation to be beyond cute.

"Yes, we're still chatting. I need to ask you something about… this. I was thinking about telling her that I like her, but I don't know if I should. I mean is it still too early?" suddenly blurted Kevin out. "I mean you're a girl and I would really, really need help with his. I don't want to screw things up."

Nazz's smile widened and he squealed with happiness. "You really like her? Oh, wow, that's great." Then Nazz made a short pause and looked over to Kevin. "If you really like her, tell her that. It's not too early in my opinion."

"Okay. Thanks," he then added and continued on walking.

"So you still don't have any ideas who she might be?" asked Nazz.

"No. I know more about her, but that's it. I haven't asked her yet why she doesn't want to tell me who she is. I don't want to sound too pushy or desperate. I'm just happy that I can text with her," said Kevin with a happy grin on his face.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" asked Nazz and then started laughing out loud.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kevin, who didn't like how the blonde girl was laughing.

"Oh nothing. It's just weird… you being so serious about a girl. And you don't even know her name," said Nazz and smiled. "It's not that it's a bad thing though," she quickly added when Kevin's face suddenly darkened.

"Oh yeah…" said Kevin awkwardly. He knew that he was acting way out of his character. He was usually very confident when it came to talking with girls. But he was not this time. When he was texting her, he was feeling a bit nervous. Plus every time he thought of that person, his body would get warm and he felt very happy. The only thing that he didn't like was that she was hiding herself from him. He sighed and then he and Nazz continued walking home in silence.

* * *

><p>Double D was in his room, writing homework and waiting for Kevin's text. He wasn't really too focused on writing his homework. He then placed his pen down and sighed. For the first time in his life, he hated doing homework. He smiled to himself as Kevin crept into his mind again. It was nice talking to the other. Kevin was always so caring and sweet. Kevin always asked him how his day was going.<p>

The thing that was still bothering was the fact that Kevin was being nice to him a few days ago. He didn't know what he should think about it. Did Kevin know something?! Edd shook his head and took a deep breath. Was he trying to make fun of him by being nice to him? The teen shrugged his shoulders. He hated himself for overthinking every little thing.

Edd took the pen back into his hand and continued doing the homework. He didn't know why, but suddenly solving Math problems became a very difficult thing to do. He would usually solve the problem very quickly, but now it took him a lot longer. He groaned as he read the next Math problem and closed his eyes. He somehow hoped that it would disappear before he would open his eyes. Suddenly, Edd's phone buzzed and he quickly opened his eyes, taking the phone into his hands and read the new text from Kevin.

_Hello, mysterious person! How are you today?_

A bright smile lit Edd's face up and he suddenly felt happier and calmer. His heartbeat sped up and the familiar warmth spread from Edd's chest throughout his entire body. Without even thinking twice, Double D quickly replied back.

_I'm good. How was your day?_

_It was alright, but it's going to get better now since I'm finally being able to talk to you. What are you up to now?_

Kevin's response made Edd's heart flutter and he swallowed hard, feeling the presence of heat in his cheeks. He didn't like how easily embarrassed he got when he was talking to the other teen. He felt very special when Kevin wrote that and he couldn't help but to smile. He always had a wide smile on his face when he was talking to Kevin. Feeling a bit shy, Edd decided not to make any comments about it. Instead, he just replied to Kevin's question.

_I'm just doing homework. And you?_

As Double D was waiting for Kevin's response, he sighed because he knew that he needed to finish his homework. Uneasily, he took the pen into his hand and started solving the next mathematical problem. Edd's phone soon buzzed again, but he ignored it for the time being and focused on doing his homework. It wasn't an easy task keeping himself from immediately replying to Kevin, but he somehow forced himself to do his homework first. As he was finished, he closed his notebook and quickly picked his phone up again and read the next message.

_Just talking with you. I'm going to write my homework later._

Edd giggled, knowing very well that the jock didn't like writing his homework. Double D really wished that Kevin would take school a little bit more seriously. He told him that many times, but he didn't know if it helped or not. He quickly typed back a response.

_Kevin… Doing homework is very important._

_I know. But I talking to you is far more fun._

Edd's cheeks turned into a dark shade of red and he closed his eyes quickly, his heartbeat becoming rapid again. Why did he have to be so shy all the time? And more important… why did Kevin have to be so confident? Edd sighed and went to his bed. He then lied on it before writing back.

_Really? I don't think that I'm that interesting._

_But you are. I love chatting with you. It just makes me… happy. ;)_

The boy's eyes widened and he stared at his phone screen for a few seconds. Soon, Edd's facial expression softened and a smile spread on his lips. He buried his face into the pillow and deeply inhaled. It felt nice knowing that Kevin enjoyed talking to him. Edd's shaky fingers slowly typed the response back before pressing the send button.

_Thank you… I also enjoy talking with you._

* * *

><p>Kevin was in his bedroom, still texting with the unknown person. A couple of hours already have passed since they have started texting that day, but Kevin couldn't care less about that. He knew that a ton of homework was still waiting to be done, but he ignored that and he focused on spending time talking with the girl, who he grew to like a lot. He still hasn't told her that he liked her and he sighed while he looked at the phone screen.<p>

Kevin made a few circles around his own room and then he took a deep breath. He decided that it was time to let the girl know how he really felt about her. Maybe she will finally stop hiding then? Plucking up all the courage he got, Kevin slowly wrote a reply.

_I have something to tell you. It's kind of serious. I hope I won't freak you out._

Edd's phone buzzed and he quickly unlocked it, feeling excited. However, when he read Kevin's text, his heart dropped and he frowned. Something serious? Then a scary thought came to Edd's mind. What if Kevin knew that it was him all along? Feeling scared, Edd quickly wrote back a response

_It's okay. What is it?_

_It's a bit weird… if you consider that we've been talking for so little time._

_Okay… Just tell me what you want. It won't freak me out._

Kevin's heart was beating fast and he nervously rubbed his palms together. He rolled his eyes, knowing that he was acting pathetic. He swallowed hard and then slowly wrote what he wanted to say to the girl for a really long time.

_Well… here it goes. I think that I like you._

Edd almost dropped his phone when he read Kevin's text and he pressed a hand over his mouth. His body froze and his heart stopped beating for a split second, before racing again. It took Double D quite a few moments to realise that Kevin had just confessed to him. He placed the phone beside him and then hid his face into his palms, taking deep breaths in attempt to calm himself down. He slowly replied back.

_What do you mean?_

Kevin let out a nervous laugh and then cleared his throat. He knew that he should have make it a bit more clear as he said that, so he explained his feelings more detailed.

_I know it's weird. I mean, I don't know even your name and who you are… But I like you._

Still not really believing that Kevin's feelings were a reality, Edd sent another question, just to make sure that he understood the situation right.

_You like me in 'that' kind of way?_

Kevin smiled at the girl's innocence as he was writing back a reply. She really was a shy person and he loved that about her. He wrote a short reply and then hit the send button. He then frowned, wondering how the girl felt about him. She must've liked him. He quickly sent another text.

_Yeah..._

_How do you feel about me?_

Edd flinched a bit, because Kevin's question caught him off guard. The truth was that he liked Kevin a lot. He wanted to tell him. However, Double D's mind was yelling not to let Kevin know his real feelings. That would only make the situation even more complicated. Edd didn't want to hurt Kevin by pretending to be someone who he really wasn't. On the other hand, Edd didn't want to think about that for the time being. So, without even thinking he quickly wrote a reply and then dropped his phone. He felt really horrible for lying to Kevin, but he couldn't help it.

_I like you as well._

Kevin's phone buzzed and he quickly read the new message. Feeling relieved, he let out a sigh and a huge smirk came on his lips. He was very happy that the other one felt the same way as him.

_Thank god xD. Your reply has made me even happier._

After sending the text, Edd's phone started buzzing and he jumped at realisation that someone was calling him. He slowly turned his phone around and felt how a wave of relief washed over him when he saw that the person calling him was Eddy. He took a deep breath and answered Eddy's call.

"Double D!" said the voice from the phone.

"What is it now, Eddy?" asked Edd, annoyed.

"I need you to come over right away!"

"Now?" he said. Honestly, he didn't want to leave his room. He wished to speak to Kevin more.

"Yes, now. I need you to help me with my homework."

Edd clicked with his tongue and then sighed. He didn't like fighting. "Fine, I'll come."

"Good!" said Eddy and ended their call.

After ending the phone call, Edd quickly read the new text from Kevin and he smiled. He was feeling really happy. But he felt horrible that he would have to tell Kevin that he was going to go somewhere. Edd quickly replied back.

_Thanks. I'm happy that you like me. But… I'm afraid that I'll have to go now. My friend needs me… again._

After reading the text, Kevin's mood suddenly dropped and he frowned, feeling confused. The person wanted to end their conversation just like that? Was her friend more important than him? Kevin shook his head, feeling angry at himself for getting jealous again. He knew that the girl had to care about her friends a lot and he should respect that. He wrote back a reply, before sitting down.

_Right now? You're going to leave at the moment like this?_

_I'm sorry._

A smile returned on Kevin's lips and he chuckled.

_No, don't worry about it. You're a good friend :D. I'll miss you, though._

Edd blushed again, smiled and wrote back a short reply before going over to Eddy's.

_I'll miss you as well._

* * *

><p><em>I hope that you liked this chapter :). Please tell me what you think and if there are some mistakes, please let me know.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_**I just want to say a big 'thank you' for all of your lovely reviews :). I'm glad that you like the story. I hope that you'll like this chapter as well.**_

* * *

><p>It was Friday and most of the students have already finished their periods for that day and have already gone home. However, Edd was still at school, in library reading a book about Chemistry. The test in that subject was near and he needed to catch up with his studying. He knew that he hasn't been studying a lot lately. The reason for that was Kevin and he sighed, placing the book down. It wasn't really that late, but he wanted to go home. Taking his phone from his pocket, he unlocked it and checked if he had some new messages. He was pretty disappointed when he saw that Kevin hasn't written to him that day.<p>

Taking a quick look at the clock, the teen figured that Kevin still had his practice and this was why he hasn't written him yet that day. He then put his phone away and started reading the book again. He had to admit it, studying was a lot of fun, so he didn't really mind that he had to read that book. However, studying while knowing that Kevin could reply to his texts was literally impossible and that was why he always gave up on studying while he was talking with the red head.

After a few more minutes passed, Double D has decided that he had studied enough for that day and he closed the book and carried it to the place when it was placed earlier. Then he sat down again and took the phone into his hands again. He sighed, because Kevin still hasn't written to him and he shrugged his shoulders. Kevin was usually the one who texted him first. Edd wanted to be the first one to send the text, but he was usually too shy to do it. Plus he didn't know whether Kevin was free or not, so he didn't want to bother the other one.

Edd then started checking their old texts and a big smile brightened his face up. A day before they were talking about school. Double D was trying to get Kevin to study more for their upcoming test in Chemistry, but he ended up failing and talking about something else. Ever since that day when Kevin had confessed his feelings to Edd, Kevin's texts were becoming more direct and bolder. Edd knew that Kevin was just letting him know that he really was serious about his feelings.

Because there was still no sign of Kevin contacting him, Edd decided that he was going to be the first one to contact the other one that day. He wondered if that would make Kevin happy. Just thinking about bringing a smile on Kevin's face made Edd's heart flutter and he took a deep breath, before slowly typing the text.

_Hi, Kevin! I know that you still probably have your practice, but I just wanted to say hi. How was your day?_

As he was finished with typing the text, he pressed the send button and then looked around the library. He noticed that it was getting late for him to be still staying here, so he put all of his things into his bag and then slowly left the library, heading for his home.

* * *

><p>"Stupid coach! Making me stay an additional hour, just because he thinks that I'm not focused enough," said Kevin to himself as he was standing in the shower.<p>

Kevin stepped out of the shower and cursed quietly. The practice was brutal that day and coach made him stay additional hour. He rolled his eyes and wrapped a towel around his body, before going to his locker and dressing himself up. As he was putting on his clothes, his body was aching everywhere. He let out an annoyed groan and then he sighed when he was finished. He sat down and then searched for his phone. He wasn't in his best mood that day, but he knew that talking with the person, who he liked, was going to make all of his worries disappear.

Kevin was more than surprised when he saw that he had a new message. He quickly opened it and his heart jumped when he saw that it was from that girl. He wasn't used that she contacted him first, so that was a pleasant surprise. He smiled and then felt how his bad mood slowly started fading away.

_Hello there! Yes, I still had practice. It was brutal… But I'm better now. How was your day?_

Kevin then slowly stood up and put everything in his bag. He then stretched his body a few times, before taking the bag into his hands and leaving the locker room. He couldn't wait to get home, where he could rest for a little bit. Plus he was really happy that it was Friday that day. He would die if he had school the next day. The only thing that he didn't like was knowing that he would have to study for the upcoming test. He still hasn't started studying and the test was on Monday. Well, at least he still had weekend. He then shook his head, knowing that he would probably talk to her most of the time. He smiled and then headed for the school's exit.

He took out his phone from his pocket, to check if the person has replied to his text. When he saw that he didn't have any new messages, he shrugged his shoulders and he placed the phone back into his pocket, slowly walking towards his home. As he was walking, he smiled when the sunshine welcomed his face.

Kevin stopped walking for a second and then he closed his eyes. Humming a song, he opened his eyes and he moved forward. Then suddenly his bag became a lot lighter. He frowned and then quickly turned around. He groaned when he saw what was behind him. He put his bag onto the floor and saw that the zipper wasn't closed properly. Almost all of his books were lying around the floor and he rolled his eyes.

"Great! Just great!" he said to himself and got onto his knees and started picking up his books.

* * *

><p>Edd stepped through the school's entrance and headed for home. He took the phone out of his pocket as it buzzed and read Kevin's new text. He giggled and stopped to write back a reply. However, just as he was about to do that, he saw that someone was kneeling on the floor, not too far from him. He stepped closer to the person and noticed that it was Kevin. Double D's body stiffened and he continued to watch the other from distance. He saw that Kevin was picking up his books from the floor and angrily cursing while doing so. Edd chuckled and then quickly hid his phone, so that Kevin wouldn't see it in case if he noticed him.<p>

Double D continued to watch how Kevin put everything back into his bag and then tried to close it. Edd titled his head when he saw that Kevin was having some difficulties with closing his bag. Kevin then finally managed to do so and he put the bag onto his back and started walking again. However, he didn't make it far, because all the items from his bag suddenly ended on the floor again.

"Great, the zipper is broken," said Kevin as he took a closer look and then crossed his arms. The teen picked up the books from the floor and tried to hold them in his arms all at the same time, but it was kind of difficult since he also had a bag, which he used for his practice, in his arms, so he groaned and put everything back onto the floor again.

Edd knew that the other one needed help. However, he wasn't really sure if he should walk over there or not. However, after a few more minutes of watching Kevin struggle, Double D took a deep breath in and decided to help the other one out. Before stepping to the other one, Edd rubbed his palms together and then placed one of his hands onto his own chest, feeling how his heart was racing from nervousness. Edd then licked his lower lip and then walked over to the red head, who was still trying to come up with the best solution to carry his books home.

"D-Do you need help?" stuttered out Edd as he walked closer to Kevin.

Kevin stopped with what he was doing and he looked up, to see who was trying to help him. When he saw that one of the dork trio was offering him help, he frowned and then narrowed his eyes. It was weird seeing Edd being all by himself. And more importantly… why was he offering him help? Kevin sighed and then slowly spoke.

"Why do you want to help me?" he asked with a cold voice.

Hearing the coldness in Kevin's voice, Edd's heart dropped and he looked down. "Well… you helped me the other day. S-so I wanted to return you the favour," he said, his voice shaking. He knew very well that his face was red and he avoided making eye-contact with the jock.

"O-Oh…" was all that Kevin said and then looked around him. Double D was right about that. He then looked back up at the teen and Kevin saw that the other had a troubled expression on his face. Kevin sighed and finally spoke up. "Okay, then… Could you help me carry these books home?" he asked and pointed at his books scattered over the floor. "The zipper of my bag broke and I would really use some help."

Without saying anything, Edd nodded and got onto his knees, next to Kevin and helped him with picking up the books. Double D then took a few of them into his hands and quickly looked over to Kevin. The other one felt Edd's eyes on his and he quickly looked back at Edd. As he did that, Edd quickly looked away, his blush deepening.

"Thanks," said Kevin once the two of them picked all of the books and they slowly started walking home.

"You're welcome," said Edd and a happy smile lit his face up. Double D was very happy that he had a chance to speak to Kevin in person as well.

The two of them then continued their way back home in silence for a few moments. Kevin looked at Edd and then looked away. He wondered if he should say or ask something. Edd was helping him after all, so talking about something seemed like a good idea to Kevin. However, he had no idea how to start their conversation.

"So where are the other two? It's weird seeing you without the rest of the dorks," finally broke the silence Kevin and then looked at Double D.

"Well…" started Edd and then quickly looked down when he noticed Kevin's eyes on him. Trying not to look so flustered, Double D somehow managed to brush of his shyness and embarrassment. "Ed and Eddy went home earlier, you know because it's Friday. I stayed a few hours more in school because I needed to catch up with my studying."

Kevin nodded and then looked away again, feeling a bit awkward. He didn't know what to say back. Kevin knew that he and Edd didn't have much in common, so he just stayed silent and then he sighed. The books, which he was carrying, suddenly became heavier and he cursed silently. "My shoulder is killing me," he muttered to himself.

Double D couldn't really make out what the other one said, but he quickly turned to Kevin. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah… It's just these books. Man, they're heavy," he complained.

Edd pressed his lips together and then said, "Do you want me to carry some of them?" He wanted to help the other one. Kevin was carrying more books than him, so he wanted to help.

"No, it's alright," said Kevin quickly.

"Oh, okay…" said Edd, feeling somehow disappointed and rejected.

Kevin looked to his side and then frowned. Why was the dork acting so… weird? Kevin knew that Double D has always been weird, but acting like that really was out of his character. Kevin raised his eyebrow as he noticed that Double D's face turned red and he sighed. He then shrugged his shoulders and then the two of them didn't speak until they reached Kevin's house. The two of them stopped and Kevin turned to Edd.

"Thanks for helping me out," Kevin said awkwardly.

"It was nothing really," said Edd, feeling how his own heart jumped when the other one thanked him and he gulped. "U-umm… so here are the books," said Edd and then placed the books from his arms on top of those which were still in Kevin's.

"Well then… see you later," said Kevin and Edd noticed before he watched how Kevin went into his own house.

When Edd was left alone in the middle of the street, he exhaled deeply and slowly headed for his own house. His legs were shaky as he was walking and his body was still feeling hot. He felt really lucky for having a chance to walk home from school with Kevin. Also, he was also very glad that Kevin was being nice to him. As he reached his house, he went into the kitchen and saw that there was a note waiting for him on the fridge. Without even reading it, Edd knew what was written on it. His parents weren't home again. Feeling how his mood dropped, he sighed and then went straight to his bedroom, where he replied to Kevin's last text.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Kevin was sitting in his bedroom, trying to study. However, the book was boring as hell and all that Kevin was actually doing was turning the pages, not really reading what was written on them. Chemistry was one of his least favourite subjects and he hated it when he had to study it. Kevin yawned and then put a hand behind his neck, gently massaging the place there. He then moved his titled his head back and groaned. Suddenly, his phone buzzed and Kevin quickly closed his book, completely forgetting about the upcoming test.<p>

_What are you doing now?_

Kevin immediately became happier and a lot less tired. He made his way to his bed and lied down, because sitting on that chair was becoming difficult. When he was lying down, Kevin quickly typed back a reply and then closed his tired eyes while he was waiting for a response.

_Just chatting with you. It's far more interesting than reading that boring Chemistry book. And you?_

_The same as you. You know, Kevin… If you'd like to study than I can wait._

When his phone buzzed again, Kevin opened his eyes and took the phone back into his hands. The red head chuckled, because he expected this kind of response. He then turned to his side and pressed his lips together. He kind of felt bad for not listening to girl's advices to study a bit earlier than he usually did, but there was no way that he was going to study instead of talking to her. He yawned and then typed back a reply.

_No, no. The test is on Monday. I still have a whole weekend left._

_I don't know, Kevin… school is very important._

Kevin read the new text and a soft laugh left his mouth. Then, something really cheesy came to his mind. He wasn't usually a guy who would use cheesy pickup lines for flirting, but he just couldn't resist writing something like that.

_Yes, but you are also very important to me. I promise that I'll study very hard during the weekend. Okay?_

_Well… okay. I'm important to you?_

Kevin frowned a bit while he was reading the text. He got up into sitting position and then sighed. The girl really had little self-confidence, didn't she? Kevin kind of liked that side of her, but he really hoped that she could stop putting herself down. When he gave her praise, the girl would always start talking bad about herself. He nodded to himself and then wrote back a reply.

_Of course you are! I like you, silly. Have you forgotten about that?_

_No… of course not. I like you as well._

Kevin's phone buzzed and he quickly read the new text. As he read it, his heart warmed up and he chuckled. It was very rare that the other one wrote things like that back, so the message felt even more special to him. The girl has slowly started opening up to him and he was glad about that. He was even okay without knowing how the girl looked. Looks didn't matter a lot to Kevin when it came to dating. However, he really wanted to know her name. He has never asked her to tell him her name before and he frowned, wondering if it was okay to ask her to tell him her name. He wrote the message and then nervously hit the send button. He hoped that he wouldn't upset the other one.

_It's a pity you don't even want to tell me your name though._

After sending the text, Kevin stood up and started walking in circles around his room. Usually, the other one replied quickly, but not this time. It passed more than half an hour and Kevin still hasn't received a reply. He clicked with his tongue and slapped himself mentally. Just as he was about to start blaming himself, his phone buzzed and Kevin jumped and quickly read the text.

_I'm sorry. It's just… complicated. Does it bother you?_

Kevin was feeling both happy and disappointed at the same time. He was happy that he hasn't scared the girl away. However, he couldn't help but to feel a bit disappointed at the same time. He sighed and then decided to change the topic of their conversation.

_No, don't worry about it. Let's forget about it for the time being. So what are you plans for the weekend?_

* * *

><p>It was getting late and Double D was cleaning around his bedroom. Ed and Eddy were over and his room was in complete mess. He sighed and put the books, which were scattered around the floor onto his desk and then sat down onto the edge of his bed. He and Kevin were still chatting even though his friends came over and Eddy was being too nosy like always. In the end, Edd finally confessed that he was chatting with somebody that he liked and the short teen gave him some advice. Eddy said that his older brother taught him those tricks. Edd didn't really think that they would work on Kevin, but because he didn't want to be rude he listened to Eddy's advices anyway.<p>

When Edd was done cleaning his bedroom he looked over to the clock and he yawned. He was surprised to see that it was already that late and he quickly went to check his phone. There was a new text waiting for him and he opened it.

_Man… I'm exhausted. I know that its weekend tomorrow, but I think that I'll go to sleep._

Edd yawned again, feeling the same way as Kevin. He was feeling pretty tired as well from the long week at school, so sleeping would be the best thing to do. He walked over to his bed, where he wrote back the reply.

_I'm tired too. So I think I'll go to bed soon as well._

Kevin was already lying in his bed. The warmth and cosiness of the bed was making him feel even sleepier and his eyes were becoming really heavy. The jock yawned and slowly closed them. He kind of felt bad for not being able to talk to the girl a bit more, but he was just feeling too tired. Kevin was slowly falling asleep until the buzz of his phone woke him up. He opened his eyes and rubbed them, reading the new text. He chuckled and wrote back a reply.

_Are you lying in your bed yet?_

Edd smiled, because he knew why Kevin was asking him that. The jock wanted to call him before going to bed. Edd wrote back a reply back before going to bathroom.

_I will be pretty soon. I just need to brush my teeth._

Kevin chuckled when he read the response. He wrote a short text back as he was waiting for the other.

_Okay, then :D._

Double D hurried to the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and then returned to his bedroom. He lied down onto his bed and covered himself with blanket and smiled. He then wrote a reply back as he waited for Kevin to call him.

_I'm back. I'm all ready for sleeping now._

Edd loved hearing Kevin's voice before going to sleep. Kevin's voice was somehow soothing to Edd and it always made him calmer. Edd's phone started buzzing and his heart made a little jump. Even though Kevin had called him many times, the teen would still get pretty nervous. Edd quickly answered the call and smiled when he heard Kevin's voice.

"Man… today was a long day," said Kevin and yawned. He could hear the other's chuckle and he smiled. "But talking to you has made my day better; just like it always does."

Edd's smile grew wider and his body warmed up a bit. Edd blushed and he could feel the warmth exploding inside of his chest. He was feeling so happy and Edd wished that that moment could last forever.

"Well… goodnight," said Kevin, who didn't know what to say anymore. "Sleep tight," he then added and just as he was about to end the phone call he heard a whisper coming from the other side of the phone. Kevin's eyes grew huge. Even though the voice was barely audible, Kevin could understand what the other one whispered.

"Goodnight, Kevin."


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin was hanging out with Nazz on a Wednesday afternoon. Kevin was spending a lot of time with Nazz lately, only because she was the only one who could give him good advices about his secret admirer. He was currently sitting in Nazz's room and was waiting for Nazz to return. He sighed and looked at his phone, reading his old texts. Kevin tried to be as patient as he could, but he knew that he would eventually run out of patience if the girl kept hiding herself. Almost a month has passed since the two of them started texting and Kevin was almost sure that it was about time that she tells him who she is.

"Here you go, Kev," said the blonde girl as she came into her room and handed Kevin a glass of water. Kevin smiled at her and nodded. She then sat onto her bed and crossed her arms. After taking a deep breath, Nazz spoke up. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Kevin took a sip of water and then sighed again. "Why doesn't she want to tell me her name? It's been almost a month. Don't you agree that it is about time that she at least tells me her name?" said Kevin, feeling almost desperate.

"Yeah, it would be fair of her to finally introduce herself properly. I mean, she knows that you like her so I have no idea what is holding her back," said Nazz and pressed her lips together as she started thinking how to help her best friend out. She knew that shyness wasn't the problem with the person, who Kevin has been talking to for the past month. It needed to be something more to the whole situation and Kevin also thought that way.

"I asked her to tell me her name a couple of weeks ago, but she didn't want to. Then I just changed the topic of our conversation," said Kevin and shrugged his shoulders. Ever since that day, he hadn't brought that issue up again. He put his hat down and then ran his fingers through the red hair.

"What exactly did she say when you asked her to tell you her name?"

"She said that it is complicated," said Kevin, who didn't really know what could be so complicated about telling someone your name. If she didn't want to tell him her name, then how on Earth did she expect their relationship to work?

"Complicated, huh?" muttered Nazz and then sighed. "Have you spoken to her yet? I mean, do you at least know how her voice sounds like?"

"Not really," then teen said. "I mean she did whisper me a goodnight once, but it was only a whisper and I couldn't really hear her voice properly."

Nazz leaned back and she chewed on her lower lip. An idea popped into her mind, but she knew that Kevin wasn't going to like it. "What if the person isn't a girl?" she suddenly whispered and Kevin immediately looked up, his eyes wide opened.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Kevin with a bit louder voice and got onto his legs. He thought that Nazz might be kidding, but after seeing the serious expression on her face, he knew that she was serious about it. Feeling upset, Kevin sat down back onto the floor and frowned. What if the person really was a guy? It would make sense.

"Think about it. If it was really a girl, she wouldn't have any problems with telling you her name. Plus, by now, she would have already introduced herself to you. Have you ever asked her if she really was a girl?" asked Nazz.

Kevin felt how his body shook a bit when he started thinking that the person could actually be a guy. He frowned, not really knowing how to feel about it. Kevin was a popular guy, so maybe someone could be pulling a prank on him. He then shook his head, because that person didn't seem like that and he genuinely believed that the person cared a lot about him even though it could be a guy. He also knew that there was no point in getting angry, because he hasn't asked the other one if they really were a girl, so actually the other one hasn't exactly told him any lies.

"N-No, I've never asked if it was really a girl. I just kind of expected the person to be a girl, you know," he slowly said, feeling how his mood dropped and his stomach squeezed. Kevin sighed and then hid his face into his palms.

Nazz then nodded and sat onto the floor, next to Kevin. Kevin suddenly didn't feel thirsty anymore and he placed the glass of water onto the desk, before sitting back down. He was feeling both nervous and a bit angry when he thought about the fact that he might have been talking to a guy all this time. He knew that his reputation at the school would be ruined if someone found out. He then quickly shook his head, knowing that he shouldn't be feeling that way. What if the person would try to blackmail him with all of those messages? He let out a worried sigh and then looked over to Nazz.

"How would you feel if he's really a guy? Would you still like the person?" asked Nazz. She kind of hoped that Kevin wouldn't make such a big deal about it. It was pretty clear that the jock liked the person, so gender shouldn't matter in situation like that.

"I don't know," said Kevin and looked away. He really didn't know what to think. Kevin really wasn't used to the thought of liking a guy.

"Well, if I were you, I would still continue to talk with the person. I mean, he… or she, hasn't lied to you, I think. You haven't asked so… Plus, the person really is sweet and caring. I think you should give them a chance, even if it turns out to be a guy," said Nazz slowly and smiled.

"I know… you're right," said Kevin and buried his face into his palms. "It's just weird."

"Do you believe that the person likes you?"

"Yeah," said Kevin, without even thinking twice about it. He was almost completely sure that the person was serious about their feelings. Even though he wasn't really sure how to feel if the person really was a boy, he knew that he wanted to continue to talk to his admirer. He knew that he shouldn't be angry at the person, but at himself for not asking in the first place. Since they spent a month texting, Kevin couldn't just stop talking with the person. Kevin didn't want to hurt him or her because of his own stupidity.

"It's not the end of the world if it turns out to be a boy, you know," Nazz then muttered.

Just as Kevin was about to say something back, his phone buzzed, making the jock jump and he quickly gave the phone to Nazz. Nazz frowned, but took it into her hands and then read the text out loud.

_Hi, Kevin :D. How's it going today?_

"What should I do?" asked Kevin and started panicking. Should he ask right away?

"Just ask the person. It is very simple really," said Nazz and then chuckled.

Kevin frowned, not really knowing if it was the right way to do it, but he trusted Nazz and then nodded. He took his phone from Nazz's hands and started slowly writing back a reply. As he was doing so, he felt extremely nervous and his heart started beating a lot faster.

_Hi! Look, I need to ask you something very important. I know that you're not comfortable talking about yourself, but I'm going to ask you something and I wish that you tell me the truth._

After hitting the send button, Kevin looked at Nazz and she gave him a warm smile. Waiting for the person's reply was almost painful. As he was waiting for the reply, he and Nazz weren't really talking. When his phone buzzed again, he quickly read the text, feeling his own nervousness only raising, because he knew that he was about to ask an important question.

_Okay. What is it?_

_This is going to sound very weird, but I need to know the reason why you still refuse to tell me who you are. Is it possible that the reason why you keep hiding from me is the fact that you aren't a girl?_

When he finally sent the text, he dropped his phone and rubbed his palms together. His hands were shaking and he gulped down the lump forming in his throat. He was waiting for a reply, but he received none. Kevin clenched his teeth, knowing that this could only mean one thing; the person really was a guy.

"Shit," muttered Kevin and looked at Nazz. "Now what?"

"Tell him that you're not angry with him. He is probably too afraid to send you back a reply," said Nazz slowly as she studied Kevin's face carefully. "You aren't angry, right?"

"I'm not angry at him. I'm angry with myself for not asking earlier," said Kevin and slapped himself mentally for being so stupid.

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it now and anger isn't going to help anyone," said Nazz. "Come on, send him another text. Also, be sure to write that you don't mind if he's a guy and that you want to continue to speak with him."

"What?"

"Just do as I say, Kevin."

"Okay," said Kevin and decided to listen to Nazz. He then sighed and wrote another text.

_I promise I won't get angry. I don't mind it too much if you are a guy. Plus… I would still like to continue talking with you._

* * *

><p>Double D was in the kitchen as he was doing the dishes. He was home alone like he usually was and was happily humming a song while washing up after his meal. When he was done, he grabbed a paper towel and he dried his hands. Edd then stepped closer to his kitchen table, where his phone was and he took it into his hands, before putting it into his pocket. Kevin still hasn't contacted him that day, but Edd wasn't too worried about that. Edd then happily sighed and went into the living room, sitting down on the couch and he opened the TV.<p>

Wondering if something interesting was on, Edd started switching the TV channels. However, after a few minutes of doing that, he was disappointed to see that nothing interesting was on. He groaned and rolled his eyes. It was very rare for the teen to sit down and actually want to watch TV. And every time that he did that, nothing interesting was on it. Edd then closed the TV and lied down onto the couch, taking his phone from his pocket and started reading Kevin's old texts. He did that every time when he was bored. It always made him smile.

Edd felt a bit bad for not telling Kevin who he really was. He knew that the teen was probably very curious. But he was glad that Kevin was patient and that he respected his decision. Even though Double D didn't want to admit it to himself, he knew that the time would come when he would have to tell Kevin his real identity. He only hoped that that day wouldn't come any time soon. If Kevin found out who he really was, Edd knew that everything would be ruined.

Edd's mood suddenly dropped and his face darkened. He would always get depressed when he started thinking about telling Kevin the truth. He sighed and then decided to send Kevin a message. He sent a short text, before going to his room. He didn't know how fast the other one was going to reply, so he took a book into his hands, lied onto his bed and started reading it. However, before he could finish a page, his phone buzzed and Double D unlocked his phone, opening the new text from Kevin.

_Hi! Look, I need to ask you something very important. I know that you're not comfortable talking about yourself, but I'm going to ask you something and I wish that you tell me the truth._

He frowned when he saw that Kevin hasn't replied to his answer and that the message sounded rather serious. Edd's heartbeat sped up a bit, suddenly feeling a knot forming in his stomach. Why did Kevin sound so serious all of the sudden? Then a horrifying thought came to his mind. Did Kevin find out the truth? Suddenly, Edd didn't feel so relaxed anymore and he quickly got up into sitting position. Feeling his own panic raising, Edd quickly wrote back, hoping that he was wrong about his assumptions.

_Okay. What is it?_

_This is going to sound very weird, but I need to know the reason why you still refuse to tell me who you are. Is it possible that the reason why you keep hiding from me is the fact that you aren't a girl?_

"Oh, not," Edd whispered and he felt shivers going down his spine. The temperature of the room suddenly dropped and Edd's body started shivering.

Edd's fears came true as he read Kevin's new message and he almost dropped his phone on the floor. Edd's heart stopped beating for a split second, before racing again. His eyes were wide opened and he placed the phone down. He pressed a hand over his mouth and his whole body started shaking. He brought his knees to his chest and hugged his legs, hiding his face into his knees. His breathing was fast and uneven. Edd felt uncomfortable tightness around his heart and he somehow tried to calm down. Edd closed his eyes tight and hoped that he could make that horrible moment disappear. He soon opened his eyes and reread Kevin's last text.

His shaky fingers started writing a reply back, but he soon stopped because he just couldn't bring himself to tell Kevin the truth. He knew that Kevin had to be furious. Double D didn't even know how the other one found out that he was a guy and he didn't even need to know how. Maybe it was because he whispered him a goodnight back a few weeks ago. Double D quickly shook his head, knowing that Kevin would have said something sooner. Edd was feeling angry with himself for letting it come to this. He knew that lying always ended badly. Edd didn't even know why, but his vision suddenly became blurry. He touched his cheeks and he felt that they were wet. Edd angrily wiped his tears away, knowing that he shouldn't be crying. He created this mess and he needed to fix it. But how?

If he wrote back that he wasn't a girl, Kevin would kill him. But he couldn't lie to the other teen, he knew that. Edd hasn't told Kevin a single lie. However, knowing that Kevin thought that he was a girl wasn't making him feel better either way. Edd just couldn't stand sitting down anymore and he got onto his legs. His legs were shaky as well and he started walking around the room, trying to come up with the best response he could.

Edd felt sick when his phone buzzed again and he automatically jumped. He was too afraid. Edd gulped down the forming lump in his throat and tears of fear came to his eyes again. He touched his cheeks with his cold fingers and then took a deep breath before reading Kevin's text.

_I promise I won't get angry. I don't mind it too much if you are a guy. Plus… I would still like to continue talking with you._

Kevin's text calmed the teen down a little bit, but he still wasn't sure if he should believe Kevin or not. He shrugged his shoulders and then sighed. Kevin's words were too good to be true. There was no way that Kevin was going to accept the fact that he was talking to a guy so easily. He chewed on his bottom lip and he shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to write back a reply yet. Suddenly, his phone started ringing and Edd turned it around only to realise that it was Eddy who was calling him. He felt relieved and before answering the phone, he wiped the tears away and he cleared his throat.

"Hey, Sockhead! Me and Ed are hanging out and we were wondering if you'd like to join us," said the voice from the other side and Edd sighed.

"N-No… Thank you Eddy, but I can't," said Edd. His voice was raspy and he sniffled.

"Double D?" said Eddy and his voice suddenly changed. His usual cocky voice disappeared and Edd could hear worry in his friend's voice. A sad smile came to the teen's face, because it was really rare to hear Eddy's voice like that. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just need to be alone for a while," said Edd as new tears started to gather in his eyes. He covered his mouth with his hand to muffle a sob coming from his mouth. He really didn't want to make his friend worried.

"Are you crying?" asked Eddy, surprised.

"N-No, of course not. I'm just not feeling well. I think that I caught a cold or something like that," lied Edd with a still shaky voice. He appreciated that the short teen was worried about him, but all that Edd wanted to do at that time was to be alone to clear his mind a little and calm down.

"Okay," said Eddy, unsure. "If you'll need some company, just give us a call."

"Thanks, goodbye."

"Bye."

He threw himself onto the bed, feeling how a new wave of sadness hit his body and he chewed on his bottom lip to prevent it from trembling. He hid his face into the pillow and then wrapped his arms around his own body and closed his eyes.

"Just what am I supposed to do now?" whispered Edd and hugged his body tighter.

Edd then closed his eyes and somehow he managed to drift off to sleep. By the time he woke up, it was very late. He looked at the clock and it was almost 1 am. He sighed and then felt how the sadness returned. Even though the things were over between him and Kevin, he knew that he needed to apologise to Kevin. He needed to let the other one know that he really cared about him a lot and that he didn't want to hurt him.

Edd took the phone into his hands and slowly started writing back a reply. Kevin was probably asleep by then, but Double D didn't care about that too much; it was all over anyhow. Knowing that, Edd's heart throbbed and a sob left his mouth.

_I'm sorry… God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just like you so much and I… just got too carried away. I'm sorry._

* * *

><p>Kevin looked over to the clock and wasn't really surprised when he saw that it was already past 1 am. He sighed and then stood up, walking across his room and he looked out of the window. There were no other lights in other houses and he knew that most of the people already went to bed. However, Kevin couldn't go to sleep at that time.<p>

Most of the day he had spent thinking about the person, who he had been texting. Even though that he didn't get any replies back, it was pretty clear to him that he really was talking to a boy that past month. He still wasn't very sure what to think about the whole situation. He wasn't angry at the person, because he didn't do anything wrong. A part of Kevin wanted to continue to talk with the person; despite the other was a boy. However, Kevin knew very well what would happen if others in the school found out that he liked a guy.

Kevin groaned and yawned. Nazz was right; liking a boy wasn't the end of the world. After a whole day of thinking, Kevin has finally decided to swallow his pride, because he really did want to get even closer with the other one. He wasn't completely sure about it, but he wanted to give their relationship a try. The jock didn't want to give up so easily on him. Kevin sighed and looked at his phone. When he noticed that he had a new message, his heart jumped and he quickly opened it.

_I'm sorry… God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just like you so much and I… just got too carried away. I'm sorry._

While he was reading the text, Kevin would feel how his heart dropped and he pressed his lips together. The other one was probably feeling terrible and the jock didn't like that. When he saw the hour when the message has been sent, he figured that the other was probably still wide awake, just like him. Kevin wished that the teen could realise that he wasn't really angry with him. Kevin quickly hit the respond button and quickly wrote back a reply.

_It's okay. You don't have to apologise. Plus it's kind of my fault as well. I should have asked earlier._

Edd was pretty surprised when his phone buzzed and he quickly read the new text. As he was reading a sad smile came to his lips. He shook his head and he sighed. Kevin was really a nice guy for trying to make him feel better about the horrible situation. However, Edd was almost one hundred percent sure that the other one was very furious and the gulped before writing back a reply, feeling how fear came back.

_Don't blame yourself for my own stupidity. I don't know even what I was thinking. I promise that I won't tell anyone._

When Kevin read the new text he frowned and sighed. What else did he have to say that the other one was going to believe him? Feeling frustrated, the red head groaned and looked around his room. He then wrote back a reply, in hope that the teen was going to believe his words.

_Stop saying things like that! Both of us screwed up here, so stop blaming only yourself._

Double D shook his head, feeling how his heart sunk and his bottom lip trembled. He wanted to believe Kevin, but it was just too easy. He decided to stop apologising, because he didn't want to upset Kevin any more. However, he needed to make one thing sure; he needed to ask Kevin if he hated him now. Taking a deep breath in, Edd slowly wrote back.

_I promise that I will never bother you again. I just need to ask something… Do you hate me now?_

Kevin pressed a hand to his forehead as he read the message and sighed. The whole situation was making him feel annoyed and he quickly wrote back.

_I don't hate you. I was thinking about this for the whole day and I've finally made my decision. I still want us to stay in touch. I don't care if you are a guy._

Double D's phone buzzed as it received a new text and the teen quickly read it. His eyes grew huge and Kevin's words warmed up his heart. Finally, a faint smile came to his lips and he calmed down a little bit. It seemed sweet to Edd that Kevin spent his whole day thinking about him. Also, Kevin sounded serious about the whole thing, because he tried really hard to convince him that he wasn't angry and Edd finally believed Kevin's words. Everything still seemed like a dream to Edd. Without even thinking, Edd wrote back a reply. After he read what he had sent, the teen slapped himself mentally and then sighed.

_What?_

_You know, you are pretty dumb for someone who studies a lot. I still like you, silly._

Edd's eyes grew huge once again at the teen's sudden confession and the tears of happiness gathered in his eyes. He blinked and let the tears fall. Double D felt a hundred pounds lighter and a soft giggle left his mouth. Just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, he repeated Kevin's last words.

_You still like me?_

The corners of Kevin's lips twitched and a small smile brightened his face. He chuckled at the other's innocence. Even though he knew that he was talking to a guy, he couldn't help himself but to find the other one still extremely cute. Kevin felt how his nervousness went away and he lied back onto his bed, exhaling deeply before writing back a reply.

_Yes, this is what I've been trying to tell you! It is a bit weird for me since I've never actually liked a boy before, but… I really thought this through. I tried to think about never speaking to you again and I just didn't like. How about you, do you still like me?_

Edd bit his lower lip, feeling how his heartbeat sped up and a bright pink blush came to his cheeks. What Kevin had just told him was a huge confession and Double D felt choked up. He quickly wrote back a reply.

_Yes… I like you a lot._

"Finally," said Kevin to himself and then a huge smile came to his lips. Kevin then decided to call the person. He really wanted to talk to him, when the big secret was finally out.

Edd jumped when his phone started ringing and his body froze when he saw that Kevin was calling him. What should he do? He knew that he needed to take that call. If he didn't answer Kevin's call, the other one would be really upset. However, Edd knew that Kevin would easily recognise his voice. He took a deep breath in and then nervously answered Kevin's call.

"Hello," said Kevin, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. "We can finally talk like this now, right?"

"Yes," whispered Double D. That was the best solution that came into his mind at that time. He could only hope that Kevin wasn't going to recognise his voice.

Kevin's body warmed up when he heard the other one's voice. It sounded really familiar to him, but because the person on the other side of the call was whispering, Kevin couldn't really place from where he knew that voice. He then smiled and nodded. "Finally," said the teen and then chuckled. "Man… I'm seriously so happy right now."

"Me too," said Edd quietly and then made a short pause. "So you really don't mind that… I'm not a girl?"

"Yeah, I don't really mind. I thought about this a lot and I just couldn't handle the thought of never talking to you again," said Kevin and chuckled when he heard that the teen gasped as he said that.

"M-Me too…" stuttered out Edd. "I thought that you were furious and I was just so scared," whispered Edd, wishing that he could stop his body from shaking.

"Why are you whispering? I want to hear your voice properly," said Kevin.

"My parents are asleep, so I have to talk quietly. I'll be in trouble if they would know that I'm still awake," Edd lied. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise for such a little thing. I understand," said the red head, feeling the warmth exploding inside his chest.

"G-Good," whispered Edd and touched his hot cheeks. He then looked over to the clock and saw that it was almost 2 am. He didn't really want to go to sleep, but he wondered if Kevin was tired. "It's pretty late. Do you want to go to sleep?"

"No way," said Kevin and laughed. "So tell me… what made you like me?" asked Kevin curiously.

"Umm… I don't really know. I like everything about you. You are very nice and sweet…" said Edd quietly with a shaky voice, feeling extremely embarrassed. "A-And you? Why do you like me?"

Kevin smirked when he heard that the other's voice was trembling. Only then he could really tell how shy the person was. "Well, you are different from other people that I know. You caught my attention because you were a bit shy and smart person. Plus I love how easily embarrassed you get. I just find it really cute."

"I-I'm not cute," whispered Edd, feeling how his body temperature raised.

Kevin's laughter filled the room, finding the other teen even cuter than usual. "I'm so happy," suddenly said Kevin and happily sighed. "I'm finally able to talk with you like this."

"M-Me too."

The two of then continued to talk for a few more minutes before finally going to sleep. Both of them slept peacefully that night, feeling happy that they got even closer to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin was sitting in the school cafeteria and was eating his lunch. He then looked around and most of the students from Kevin's class were there as well, eating their lunch. He brought a hand to his mouth and yawned. He was feeling pretty tired and sleepy. That was because he had gotten very little sleep that night. But he didn't mind it too much, because he was finally able to talk to the other. He looked around again and narrowed his eyes, knowing that someone from the students there could be the teen, with who Kevin has been talking to. Even though he has heard the guy's voice, he couldn't really recognise it because the other one was whispering as they were talking. However, Kevin was sure that he had heard that voice before. He just needed to figure out to which person it belonged to.

Edd was also in the cafeteria and he took a quick look at Kevin. He giggled when he saw that Kevin looked pretty tired and then he continued to eat his own lunch. Double D was also feeling pretty tired that day, because he was used to sleep a lot during the night. Edd then looked back at Kevin and noticed that the other one was reading something on his phone. Seeing the grin on Kevin's lips, Edd figured that the jock must've been reading their past texts. Suddenly, Edd's phone buzzed and he immediately knew that Kevin has sent him a text. He swallowed down his food, holding back the desire to read the message. Edd watched how Kevin started looking around and Double D knew what Kevin was trying to do. A faint smile lit his face up and then he shook his head.

"Are you feeling better today Double D?" asked Eddy, who was sitting next to the teen and that woke Edd up from his thinking.

Edd then frowned at Eddy's question but then soon remembered that he told Eddy the day before that he was feeling sick. He pressed his lips together and slowly nodded. "Yes, I'm all better now. You don't have to worry about me," said the teen. Double D then watched how Eddy's worried expression slowly faded away and the same old Eddy soon returned. Edd sighed, feeling relieved that his friend bought his lies.

"Okay!" said Eddy, who was already finished with his lunch. "Today after school we will do something, right Ed?" Eddy then looked to his left and saw that the tall teen wasn't listening at all, because he was too busy with stuffing his face with food. Edd giggled at that sight and then looked at Eddy.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun," said Edd softly, feeling happy.

Kevin sent another text and hoped that someone from the cafeteria would look at their phone. However, to his disappointment, no one did that and Kevin sighed. So the person wasn't there? Kevin figured that the guy had to be from a different class and he shrugged his shoulders. It was at least worth trying. Suddenly, a chair on his left moved and Kevin quickly looked to his left only to realise that Nazz was the one who sat down next to him. The red head noticed a big smile on the girl's face and he returned her a small smile.

"Hi, Kev! How are you feeling today?" asked Nazz, very excited to hear how the things ended between Kevin and his secret admirer.

"Tired," he said with a smile on his face.

"So… tell me. Did the things work out between the two of you?"

Kevin nodded and took and brought a glass of water to his mouth. He took a small sip of it and then placed the glass back onto his tray. "Yes. I decided to listen to you and I am ready to give our relationship a try, even though that the person is a guy. You were right; gender shouldn't matter if you really like a person."

Nazz squealed happily and clapped. She was really happy for Kevin. "That's good, I'm glad that you took my advice. I'm so happy for you."

Kevin rolled his eyes at Nazz's reaction, but the happy smile remained on his face. He was happy that he had a friend like her. "Thanks," Kevin said.

"So tell me… do you finally know who he is?" asked Nazz as she stared eating her lunch.

"No, I don't know yet. But it's okay. I am still curious, but also I don't really want to know yet. I know that it doesn't make sense," said the jock and pressed his lips together. Because he's never liked a boy before, Kevin needed some more time before meeting the person in real life. But he definitely wanted to meet the person at one point. "I guess that I'm a little bit nervous."

Nazz nodded, because she knew what the other one meant. "It's good to take things slowly and not to rush. Especially not now," she muttered.

Kevin smiled, feeling happy that Nazz understood him. Kevin then yawned again and he closed his eyes. The red head pushed his tray away, so that he had free space on the table in front of him. He put his arms onto the table and then on top of them placed his head. Kevin had practice that day and just thinking about it made Kevin feel even more tired. He knew that if the coach was going to make him stay an additional hour that he was going to die. He opened his eyes and groaned. Kevin wanted to skip the practice that day, but he knew that he would get in trouble with his coach if he did that. He looked up at Nazz, who was silently laughing.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that you are tired. Why?" asked Nazz.

"Well… we were sorting things between the two of us in the middle of night. Plus after that, I called him and we spent some time talking on the phone. It was very late before I went to sleep, so I didn't sleep much today," said Kevin.

Edd kept stealing quick glances at Kevin. He noticed that Nazz sat down to Kevin and he frowned. He felt a little bit uneasy, seeing a smile on Kevin's face which was meant for the blonde girl. It wasn't like Edd to get jealous so quickly, but that time Double D felt different about the whole thing. He didn't even know why, but he was really bothered by the fact that Nazz was so close to the jock. They were just best friends and Double D knew that. However, all that Edd wanted to do at that moment was to walk over there and drag Kevin away from Nazz.

Edd then sighed and he shook his head, knowing that it was childish to think that way. Double D looked at his two best friends, who were too busy with their food to notice him looking at them and Edd giggled. He then looked at Kevin again and saw how the other was resting on the table. Edd's lips curled into a small smile. Kevin looked really cute like that and Edd couldn't help himself from blushing as he continued to stare at the jock. However, Edd's smile suddenly disappeared as he watched how Nazz got closer to Kevin and he quickly looked away.

He pushed his tray away, not feeling hungry anymore. Edd shrugged his shoulders and looked to his friends, who were still eating. Double D suddenly felt the urge to leave the cafeteria, because he couldn't stand watching Kevin and Nazz. He sighed and then took his phone out of his pocket to read Kevin's text which he had received a few minutes ago.

_Hi! How are you today? I hope that you aren't feeling tired._

_Man… sitting alone in cafeteria is boring. I wish you could be here with me._

Double D blushed and then a faint smile returned to his lips. Edd felt how his body warmed up and the jealousy faded away. The teen chewed on his bottom lip and then let out a happy hum. Feeling happy, he continued to stare at his phone for a few more minutes.

"Sockhead, move! Stop staring at your phone; the next period is about to start!" said Eddy and Edd jumped. He quickly placed the phone back into his pocket and stood up. Just as they were about to leave the cafeteria, Edd took one last look at Kevin and was more than happy to see that Nazz was nowhere to be seen anymore.

* * *

><p>Double D was walking towards his house. He and Eddy were hanging out at Ed's. To Edd's surprise, this time Eddy didn't have any plans for any new scams. So for a change, the three of them actually sat down and talked about things. They were talking mainly about school, but it was a nice change and Edd hoped those moments like that would happen more frequently.<p>

As Edd stepped into his house, he greeted his parents and then went into his room, because he still had homework to do. Feeling pretty tired, Edd took the books from his bag and placed them onto the desk. He sighed and opened one of them as he started doing homework. Edd was aware that Kevin had practice that day so he wanted to be finished with everything before the other one was going to text him. Maybe Kevin would call him again? At that, Edd's heart jumped and he frowned. He loved speaking with Kevin over the phone, but he had no idea how he was going to hide his real voice from Kevin. Edd shrugged and pushed those thoughts aside for the time being, because he really wanted to focus on his homework.

Kevin dragged his tired body into his bedroom and he fell onto his bed. The practice that day wasn't as brutal as usual and he was glad about that. However, Kevin was still feeling very down. That day they got their tests from Biology back and Kevin got only a D. He never cared much about his grades, but that time it felt different. He felt as if he had disappointed the person with who he was talking to. He gave him a promise that he was going to study more, but he didn't do that. The red head remembered that the teachers gave them a lot of homework that day and he just wanted to die. How on Earth was he going to write all of it? Most of the homework was due to the next day and he clicked with his tongue.

He sighed and then groaned. Kevin closed his eyes for a few moments and then he got onto his legs, stretching his body. He looked at his phone and was pretty disappointed to see that he didn't have any new texts. The teen took a deep breath in and then headed for the bathroom, where he took shower. As he stepped out of the shower, he felt a bit better and he wrapped a towel around his waist and went into his bedroom, locking the door behind him. The next thing that Kevin did was check his phone and he was very happy when he saw a new text.

_Sorry for not replying earlier. I was doing my homework. So how are you? You looked pretty tired during lunch._

He frowned as he read the text and he tilted his head to the side. So he saw him in the cafeteria earlier that day? Was the person really in the same class as him? Kevin sighed and shook head, knowing that he wasn't ready to know the real identity of the other one. He then smiled, because he knew that the other teen was worried about him and he sat down onto the edge of his bed and he wrote back a reply.

_I am feeling terrible. I'm tired plus I got a bad grade today at school. And I haven't done my homework yet… I just want to die._

Edd picked up the phone when it buzzed and read the message from Kevin. Edd felt pretty bad for Kevin. He saw the other's disappointed expression in school when they got their tests back. Double D walked over to his bed and sat onto it. He knew that it must've been stressful for Kevin having to practice almost every day and then coming home late. Edd wanted to cheer Kevin up somehow. But how? He frowned and then a thought came to his mind. He knew that Kevin would be very happy if he called him. Edd felt a bit shy about that, but he pushed the shyness away and called the other one.

Kevin has just finished with putting the clothes on when his phone started ringing. Kevin thought that it was Nazz who was calling him, so he was pleasantly surprised when he saw that the incoming call was from the person, who he liked. Kevin immediately smiled and he quickly answered the call. "Hello?" he said happily.

"Oh… hi," said Edd quietly and then bit his lower lip. "I hope that I'm not disturbing you."

"Of course you aren't," he said lightly and chuckled. "So… I assume that your parents are asleep already," he then added in teasing kind of way.

"W-What?"

"Well, you're still whispering…" Kevin said.

Edd let out a nervous chuckle and he gulped. "O-Oh that… I'm still you know… kind of hiding."

"I know, it's okay." Kevin then lied onto his bed and exhaled deeply. "So tell me, what are you up to now? Will you go hang out with you friends?"

"N-No," stuttered Edd. "I'm currently just sitting down and talking to you. What about you… what are you doing?"

"Let's see…" said Kevin and made a short pause. "I just got out of shower," he teased and then smirked when he heard that the other one gasped. He chuckled because he loved teasing the teen. It still amazed Kevin how easily embarrassed the guy got.

As Edd heard that, he couldn't stop himself from gasping and he quickly pressed a hand against his mouth. He had his eyes wide opened and his body warmed up. Just thinking about Kevin having a shower was enough to make Edd's body shake and his heartbeat became rapid. He swallowed hard, feeling how his throat was dry. If Kevin said that he had just gotten out of the shower that meant that the other still wasn't wearing his clothes? Edd blushed at his own thoughts and he cleared his throat. "W-Well…" he said quietly. "T-That's good. I just hope that you're already wearing clothes. I don't want you to catch a cold."

Kevin's smirk widened. He wondered how far the other one would let him go with his teasing. "Nope, no clothes. I just have a towel around my waist."

"J-Just a towel…?" repeated Edd, speaking louder that time. His body grew even warmer and his flush deepened. He stayed silent, not really knowing what to say next. However, after hearing laughter from the other side of the phone, he frowned and finally realised that Kevin was just messing around with him. "You're an idiot, Kevin," he said, feeling beyond embarrassed at that moment.

"Why?" the jock asked, still laughing. "Did you get excited just from imagining me without my clothes on?" teased Kevin again and then chuckled when he heard a groan coming from the other one.

"S-Shut up!" said Edd only to realise that he wasn't whispering anymore. He quickly stopped talking, in fear of getting recognised.

Kevin's heart started beating faster when the other one spoke with his real voice. He knew that he should have known the owner of the voice. It was definitely someone that he has spoken before to. However, the red head still didn't know who the person was. Kevin almost slapped himself for being so stupid. When the teen suddenly stopped talking, Kevin figured that he was afraid that his true identity had been revealed. Kevin didn't want to make the other one worry, so he quickly said: "What happened with you? Cat got your tongue?"

Edd exhaled deeply as the other one spoke, feeling relieved that Kevin didn't say anything about his voice. "So… you said that you got a bad grade at school," said Edd.

"I got a D in Biology," said Kevin and felt how his mood suddenly dropped. "I haven't really been studying, even though I promised you to study harder," said Kevin, feeling a bit guilty for not listening to the teen.

Edd chuckled and he shook his head. "Well, a D is not so bad. It could be worse."

"Yeah," said the jock and scratched the back of his head. He then looked over to his bag, which was lying on the floor and remembered that the homework was still waiting to be done. He let out an annoyed groan, because he wanted to talk with the other one more. "There's no way that I will be able to do all of that homework today," said Kevin to himself, but Edd could hear him.

"Should we stop talking? I mean, we can continue talking after you finish your homework," said Edd, because he didn't want to be a reason for Kevin's homework to be left undone.

"No…" said Kevin and sighed. "I still want to talk to you, even though I'll be writing my homework," said Kevin as he was getting things out of his bag. "Maybe you could help me with writing it? I am really terrible when it comes to Math," said Kevin as he started reading the mathematical problems.

"Sure… I'll be more than happy to help you out," said Edd with a smile on his face.

"Thanks… you're amazing," said Kevin happily.

Double D blushed at the compliment and took a deep breath. While Kevin was writing his homework, Edd was patiently listening to Kevin and gave him a few pointers. He wanted that Kevin learned something, so he didn't help him too much. Kevin was surprised that the homework was finished earlier than he expected it to be. He was very glad that the other teen helped him with writing it. After that, the two of them continued to talk for a few more hours.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Again, thanks to everyone who keep reading and reviewing this story. I hope that everyone will like this chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Kevin was sitting in the classroom and tried to listen to teacher's lecture about the structure of human's body. Even though he tried really hard to focus, he was thinking about something else. He sighed and then looked to his right to see what Nazz was doing. Kevin was pretty surprised that Nazz was listening and even taking notes. Kevin frowned, because that Biology was one of Nazz's least favourite subjects in school. After taking a better look at Nazz, Kevin could see a light blush on the girl's cheeks and he pressed his lips together, to keep himself from laughing. Nazz must've liked the teacher!<p>

That kept Kevin entertained for a few moments and then he became bored again. Sighing, he looked at the clock on the wall and was disappointed to see that the period wasn't going to end any time soon. Kevin's thoughts wandered off to him. Kevin still didn't know who the other teen, but Kevin was close to finding out who it was. From all the guys on their school, who were the same age as him, he narrowed it down to 10 people. Kevin was feeling quite confident that he would soon find out the guy's real identity. In the past two weeks he thought about this matter a lot and he was finally ready to meet the other one.

Kevin looked around the class and then started thinking again. From all of the 10 people, 4 of them were in Kevin's class. The jock's eyes stopped on Double D, knowing that it could even be him. The thought of one of the dorks liking him made Kevin almost laugh, because they had never really gotten along. But the more that Kevin was thinking about it, the less ridiculous the idea seemed to Kevin. Kevin nervously bit his lower lip as he kept looking at Edd.

Double D was silently listening to the teacher's lecture and was taking notes. He wasn't aware of the fact that Kevin was practically staring at him. It wasn't until his pen fell onto the floor and made him look into Kevin's direction. When he saw that the red head was looking at him, his eyes grew huge and he quickly picked his pen up and turned away. Edd's heartbeat sped up a bit and he felt how his body grew warm. Edd was happy that the jock was sitting behind him, because that way he couldn't see the bright pink blush spreading across his cheeks.

When Edd turned around, Kevin's body froze and he was shocked to notice that he was smiling as he was looking at the other teen. Kevin quickly looked down, feeling embarrassed by the whole situation. Kevin felt how his body started heating down and he gulped. Just what did the dork think of him now? Kevin sighed and then took a deep breath in. He picked up his pen and finally started taking notes, just to keep himself busy.

After the period ended, Double D quickly collected all of his things into his bag and then hurried from the classroom. He knew that Kevin was looking him in Biology class and he felt a bit weird about that because he didn't know what it meant. Did Kevin know? Maybe he was just making things up? Edd sighed and tried to calm down. He was so scared of Kevin finding out the truth that he was starting to act paranoid. He went to his locker, where he waited for Ed and Eddy to come. As he was waiting for them, he put his books into the locker and prepared himself for the next period, which sadly was PE. When his best friends came to him, Eddy narrowed his eyes.

"What happened to you, Double D? You literally ran out of the classroom after the period ended," said Eddy. "You've really been acting strange lately…" muttered then the short teen and then turned to the tall one. "Right, Ed?"

Ed nodded and a mixture of seriousness and worry came onto his face. "Yes. These are all of the signs that aliens are after Double D, Eddy. It all started with the trying to control Double D through his phone. They weren't successful, so now they are trying to-"

Eddy groaned and then pushed the tall one, so that he stopped talking. Ed pouted again, feeling sad that nobody was taking him seriously. "Shut up, Ed! I'm trying to be serious here and you are always just talking nonsense."

"It's not nonsense. Aliens really do exist, right Double D?" asked Ed and then looked at Edd, like a puppy begging him to agree with him.

Edd bit his lower lip to keep himself from laughing, because he didn't want to make Ed upset even more. Edd shrugged his shoulders and then crossed his arms. "I think that they could be out there," said Edd slowly and then grinned when the short one groaned and rolled his eyes.

"See? What did I tell you?" said Ed, happy that Edd agreed with him.

Eddy glared at Edd, making him laugh. He then looked at the clock and saw that the next period was about to start. He sighed, not really wanting to go. The trio then made their way to the gym and got changed for the PE. They then went into the gym, where they've waited that the rest of students joined them in the gym.

When Kevin stepped into the gym, he felt how he became happier. PE was the only subject that he really liked. He smiled and then slowly walked across the gym to join the others. He saw that Nazz was already there, so he stepped closer to her. Nazz was standing really close to the dork trio, so Edd's heart jumped when he saw that Kevin was coming closer. For a split second he even believed that the teen came to talk to him, so he was pretty disappointed to see that Kevin changed his direction a bit and his heart sunk when he saw that Kevin went to Nazz. Edd frowned and then looked away, feeling the jealousy coming back. Because Nazz and Kevin were standing to close, Double D could hear most of their conversation.

"You seem happy," said Nazz when he saw the huge smile on her friend's face.

"I am," admitted the jock and then let out a happy sigh.

"So I assume that the things between you and _him_ are going well, right?" asked Nazz happily and Edd's body froze. So that meant that Nazz knew everything? He gulped, feeling stupid for getting jealous.

"Yeah," said Kevin and then made a short pause. "Even though I still don't know who he is… I just feel so happy whenever I talk to him."

Nazz giggled and then nodded. "I've never seen you so happy before and I am really glad that you still like him, even though he is a guy."

Edd blushed when he heard Kevin talking about him like that and it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He then stopped listening to the two's conversation, because Eddy called his name. Edd looked at Eddy and saw that the other one looked pretty annoyed.

Two teachers soon came and the class then divided into two groups. Girls went with one of teachers onto the other side of them gym, while the boys stayed where they were. When the teacher announced that they were going to practice playing basketball, Edd's body froze and he immediately shook his head. He absolutely hated basketball; he was terrible at it. Kevin, on the other hand, was excited to shoot some hoops.

"So, this is how it's going to be," said the teacher and crossed his arms. "I'll divide you into pairs. First you'll warm up together with your partner and then you will practice passing the ball and shooting. Alright?"

The students nodded and then the man started pairing them up. Edd started looking around and he wondered with who he was going to be paired up with. Kevin, on the other hand, didn't worry too much with who the teacher was going to pair him up with. He was just happy that it was PE and he was finally able to relax a bit and forget about other things.

The man continued with pairing up the boys and in the end Kevin and Edd were the only ones left. Shocked at that realisation, Edd's body froze and he nervously looked over to Kevin, who sent him a small smile. Kevin was amused by the dork's reaction when the other one realised that they were going to be paired up together. Double D looked very nervous and Kevin frowned. He didn't quite get it why Edd looked so worried. Kevin knew that the other one was bad at sports, so he figured that that was probably the reason.

"Kevin, you're with him," said the man and pointed to Edd.

"Alright," said Kevin and stepped closer to Edd.

As the teacher told them to start warming up, Kevin turned around and searched for an empty space for them to practice at. Kevin soon found it and walked to it. Edd, flustered, slowly followed the red head and then stepped next to him. Feeling nervous, he looked down and waited for the other one to make the next move. Edd knew how bad he was at sports and he knew almost for sure that he was going to make fun out of himself in front of Kevin.

"Well… we must warm up first," said Kevin softly and then raised his eyebrow, when the other one kept looking at the floor. "Is something wrong?"

Edd finally looked up and shook his head. "N-No, everything is alright. I'm just really bad at sports so…" he said, but then stopped talking.

Kevin chuckled, finding Double D's reaction kind of cute. Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about it."

"But I am really bad at basketball. You won't have any fun with playing it with me," said Edd.

"Then, I'm going to teach you how to play basketball properly. Come on, don't worry too much."

"O-Okay."

After they warmed up, Kevin took the ball and passed it to Edd. The teen caught it and then smiled. The two of them passed the ball for a few more times and then Kevin ran towards the basket and threw the ball, which immediately went through the net.

"Okay, now you try shooting for a few times," said Kevin when he turned around and passed the ball to the other.

"I'll try," said Edd, who wasn't feeling nervous and he finally relaxed around Kevin. He had to admit it; playing basketball with Kevin was fun. Double D caught the ball when it passed to him and then stepped closer to the basket. He wanted to impress Kevin, so he took a few deep breaths, just to get ready. He then threw the ball, in hope that it would go through the net, but he failed miserably at it. Edd's face warmed up and his mood dropped.

"Don't worry, you did good," said Kevin and smiled when he saw that Double D's face darkened. He really liked spending time with the other teen..

"I suck!" said Edd and sighed.

"You don't; just try it again. This time, try not to think too much," said Kevin and passed the ball to Edd.

Double D nodded and then tried again. However, he did even worse that time. Edd flushed, feeling embarrassed. He knew that he had just made a complete idiot out of himself in front of Kevin and he turned around. Edd's heart was racing and he flinched when Kevin touched his shoulder.

"You are still thinking too much. You just have to relax," said Kevin and handed the ball to the teen. He took it and then gave Kevin a confused look.

Kevin then stepped behind Edd, standing really close to him. Edd's body stiffened and he almost forgot how to breath when he felt Kevin's body pressed against his. There was no way that he could focus with Kevin standing so close to him. The jock placed his hand onto the teen's hip and moved it down to Edd's leg. Edd's body grew even warmer and he shook under the red head's touches. When Kevin slid his hand down, Double D bit his lower lip and a quiet moan almost left his mouth.

"W-What a-are you doing?" stuttered Edd, feeling shocked with Kevin's actions.

"Your legs are too close," said Kevin lightly and Edd shook as he felt the other's hot breath against his nape. Kevin then gently moved Edd's leg and chuckled. "Now, lift your arms."

Edd nodded and did as he was told. His body was still shaky and he swallowed hard, almost forcing the saliva down his throat. Double D gasped when he felt Kevin's hands on his shoulders. They then travelled to his arms, lifting them a bit higher.

"Okay… now just relax. You are way too stiff," said Kevin.

"R-Right," said Edd quietly and tried to relax, but he wasn't very successful at that. How on Earth could he relax if Kevin was still standing so close?! Edd didn't want to disappoint Kevin, so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. For a minute he ignored the fact that Kevin was behind him and he threw the ball. That time it went straight through the net. Edd's eyes went huge and then he quickly turned around to Kevin, who had a big smirk on his lips.

"I did it!" said Edd and pointed at the basket.

"What did I tell you? You just had to relax and stop overthinking," said Kevin, still having a smirk on his lips.

"Thank you," said Edd softly and returned him a shy smile. Edd's blush returned as soon as he saw the smirk on the teen's lips and he cleared his throat. He then looked around, not really knowing what to do or say next. He was so happy that he was able to spend some time with Kevin in person, so he didn't even care what they would do next.

"You're welcome," said Kevin and then went to pick up the ball. He then came closer to the teen and handed him the ball once again. "Okay, now try it again, without my help this time."

Edd took the ball into his hands when it was handed to him and nodded.

* * *

><p>Kevin was slowly heading back home. That day was pretty long, but he didn't mind it too much. As he was walking back home, he was listening to music and thinking. Playing basketball with Double D was really fun earlier that day. Plus, Edd seemed like a really nice person if the other two weren't around to bother him. Kevin then suddenly stopped walking for a second and sighed. It seemed more and more possible that the person that he was talking with really was Double D. Everything that the other one had told him fit with the description of Edd.<p>

The jock shrugged his shoulders and continued on walking. He wouldn't mind it if it turned out to be Edd. But it still seemed strange to Kevin that one of the dorks would actually like him. So because of that, Kevin decided not to confront Edd until he was really sure that it was him. Walking home alone seemed boring to Kevin, so he decided to give the mysterious person a call, so that he would have company on his way back home.

At that time, Edd was in his bedroom, lying in his bed. He felt pretty tired, because he actually did something that day in PE. After Kevin showed him how to throw the ball properly, the two of them continued on playing a game; one on one. It was very clear who the winner of the game was, but Edd still liked playing against Kevin. He didn't mind it too much that he lost against him. The only thing that seemed strange to Double D was the fact that Kevin was acting so friendly to him. Edd puffed his cheeks and sighed. Maybe Kevin did know after all. He didn't know whether he should be happy about that or not. Suddenly, his phone started ringing and Edd quickly picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Hello. How are you?" asked Kevin, happy that the other one picked up the phone so quickly.

"Oh, I am great," said Edd and quickly got up into sitting position. "How about you? What are you up to?"

Kevin smiled and then sighed. "I'm good. I am currently walking home back from school. I suppose that you are already home?"

"Yeah, I came home not too long time ago. I am pretty bored, since I am home alone," said Edd and then walked over to the mirror, straightening up his shirt. When he noticed what he was doing he blushed and quickly walked away from the mirror.

"I know. I am also going to be pretty bored once I get home," said Kevin and then paused. He pressed his lips together as a thought popped into his mind. He wondered what the other one was going to say if he asked him out. He felt how he suddenly became nervous and he took a deep breath. The jock knew that he was probably going to get rejected, but he decided to try anyway. "Since you are already bored and I really don't have anything to do today… Would you like to go out with me somewhere? I know that I still don't know who you are, but I was thinking that maybe you would-"

"No!" quickly said Edd and then shut his mouth. Kevin's sudden question surprised Double D and he panicked. He didn't want to reject the other so firmly. Feeling how his heartbeat sped up, he sat down onto his bed and let out a nervous breath. "W-What I mean is…"

The other one's cold words hurt Kevin. His mood suddenly dropped and he stopped walking. He didn't expect such a harsh rejection from him. Feeling both disappointed and hurt, Kevin sighed. He shouldn't have asked in the first place. "It's okay… I shouldn't have asked."

Kevin's voice sounded colder than usual and Edd froze. Double D really started to panic then. "N-No… I didn't mean it like that. I-I just…" started talking Edd and then stopped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Like I said; it's fine. You don't have to apologise," said Kevin. He knew that the other one wasn't trying to hurt him. "I'm not angry, so you can relax. I just wanted to see you…"

Edd brought a hand to his chest and gripped his shirt. "I'm sorry, I'm just not ready."

"Why? What is it that you are so afraid of?" asked Kevin softly, with warmer voice that time.

"T-That you're going to be disappointed when you see who I really am," said Edd with a small voice.

Kevin chuckled, shaking his head. "I could never be disappointed. You are by far the most interesting and the cutest person I have ever meat, so don't worry about me being disappointed," said Kevin and he smiled. "But don't worry; I will give you more time."

"Thanks," said Edd and smiled at Kevin's words. His chest filled with warmth when Kevin called him interesting and cute. "God… I like you so much," then muttered Edd. He didn't even realise that he said that out loud until he heard a chuckle on the other side of the phone.

"Me too." Kevin then smiled and felt how his heart fastened at the other's words. "I've never felt like this about anyone before," Kevin whispered.

When Double D heard that, tears of happiness gathered in his eyes. His chest felt full with warmth and happiness. "So… where are now? Are you home?" then asked Double D, completely changing the topic of their conversation.

Kevin's smile widened at that and he nodded to himself. "Yeah, I am just about to go into the house. Look, I have to end the call now, but I will call you later, okay?"

"Okay," said Edd. "I will miss you."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>It was around 9 pm later that day and Edd was in the kitchen, preparing himself a dinner. His parents weren't home again, so it was up to him to cook himself something to eat. But Double D didn't mind it too much, because he was already used to it and cooking was one of the things that the teen enjoyed doing. Edd was standing in front of the stove and was happily humming a song. The vegetables were already cooking and now Edd was just waiting for pasta to be finally prepared. Edd smelled the vegetables and his stomach made a growling noise. He giggled and then rubbed his palms together. When the pasta was cooked he placed it onto the plate and put the vegetables on it. He then put the plate onto the table and sat down, slowly eating his dinner.<p>

Kevin was in the kitchen, washing the dishes, just like his mom told him. He didn't enjoy doing the chores, but he knew that the sooner he would be done, the sooner he could go into his room and call the other teen. When he was finally done, he hurried into his room and then happily took the phone into his hands. The jock then looked through the window for a few moments and was surprised when he saw that it started raining. After a few more moments passed and Kevin saw thin bolts of light illuminating the night, followed by a loud booming sound. The jock knew that the thunder was coming, but he didn't mind it too much. Kevin then walked away from the window and lied down. Just as he was about to call the other one, his phone rang and he answered the call immediately after seeing that it was from him.

"K-Kevin…?" said Edd, his voice shaky. Edd was in his bedroom, lying his bed. Double D hated thunder storms. Since he was little he was afraid of them. And now the fact that he was home alone wasn't helping him at all. "I hope that I am not disturbing."

"You aren't, I was just about to call you," said Kevin softly. He heard a small whimper coming from the other one and he narrowed his eyes. "What is wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I just don't like thunderstorms," said Double D and jumped after another cracking sound, coming from outside. "Plus I am home alone… I-I just wanted to hear your voice."

After hearing that, all that Kevin wanted to do was to leave the house and go to the other teen, even though he didn't know where he lived. "I'm glad that you decided to call me. Is there anything that I can do? Do you want me to come over?"

"No… it's too dangerous to go outside," said Edd, even though he wished that Kevin was next to him. "Just talking to you will help," he then added and hugged his trembling body.

"Okay," slowly said the red head and then started thinking how to start a conversation that would cheer the other one up.

Edd frowned when Kevin remained silent, but he decided to stay quiet as well. He felt how he was starting to relax and he exhaled deeply. Talking with Kevin always made him feel better and he felt very lucky for having someone like Kevin in his life. Just as Edd finally calmed down completely a big lighting illuminated the night and was followed by a much louder booming sound. Edd's fear returned. "Kevin!" he said in panic and buried his face into the pillow.

Kevin stopped thinking when the other one cried out his name. "Hey, it's alright," he said softly, trying to calm down the other teen. "Where are you now?"

"I'm lying in my bed."

"Good. Now, I want you to ignore the thunder and focus only on my voice, okay? Close your eyes. Imagine that I am there, lying next to you while holding you in my arms. I know that it sounds embarrassing, but it will work, trust me," said Kevin, feeling his face heating up.

"I'll try…" whispered Edd and then slowly closed his eyes. Double D put his arms around his body and tightly hugged himself, imagining that it was Kevin who was really holding him. Having his eyes closed, Edd could swear that he could actually feel as if Kevin was hugging him and he slowly started relaxing. Edd's heart started beating faster.

Kevin smiled when he heard that the other's breathing slowed down and he knew that he managed to calm the teen down. "Feeling better now?"

"Yeah," whispered Edd and slowly opened his eyes. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," he said and chuckled. "So, how was school today?" then asked the red head.

After that, the two of them spent talking to each other for a few more hours. By the time they ended talking to each other the storm had already ended and Edd was really glad that he was able to speak to Kevin; the teen helped him a lot. When the two of them wished each other goodnight, Edd ended the phone call and slowly went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later<strong>

Double D was in school and he and the other two were headed for their next period. As they were walking, Edd was carrying his text books in his hands. Eddy had another master plan up his sleeve and Double D was only listening because he didn't want to be rude. Ed was walking behind them, reading one of his comics and occasionally made a comment about it.

"Eddy, this plan of yours isn't going to work. You should listen to my advice for a change," said Edd, because Eddy's idea seemed too ridiculous to the teen.

"You always say that," said Eddy and pouted. "Then what do you suggest? Do you have some other plan in your mind that is better than mine?" he asked, feeling offended.

"Not really," said Edd and shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, do we always have to do these scams? They never work out; you should know this by now, Eddy. We could do something else for fun," he then added and sighed.

"Fine," said Eddy, annoyed and he crossed his arms.

"Hey, Double D, look at this!" said Ed and then turned around his comic, so that Edd could take a better look at it.

Edd suddenly turned around as he was walking and smiled. "Yes… this sure does look interesting," said Double D and just as he was about to turn around he suddenly bumped into someone and landed onto the hard floor. His books fell next to him and the teen automatically grabbed his wrist, because it hurt because from the fall.

Kevin was called by the coach and he needed to get into the gym as soon as he could. He was already really late and he knew that the man didn't like that. He knew that he hasn't been too focused when it came to practices and he sighed. He quickly placed all of his things into his locker and then headed for the gym. He was walking very fast and wasn't really looking where he was going. So, it was no surprise that he ended by running into another person and pushing the other one onto the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" said Kevin annoyed. He didn't really have to for apologising.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry," said Double D and he got onto his knees and then looked up to see into who he bumped into. When he saw that the person was Kevin, he froze. Did it really have to be him? He nervously bit his lower lip and looked away.

Kevin looked down and saw that the person, who he pushed down, was Double D. He sighed, feeling bad about yelling at the other one. He got onto his knees, next to Edd and picked one of the other's books up and handed it to the other boy. Edd thanked the other one and took the book when it was handed to him.

Then something caught Kevin's attention. One of Edd's books was laying on the floor wide opened and he saw that the teen must've made some notes next to the text. He frowned and got closer to the book, immediately picking it up. When he took a better look at it, he immediately recognised the handwriting. It was the same as the one on those love notes that he had been receiving. By the sudden realisation, Kevin dropped the book and stared at Double D. So he really was right about his suspicions that the person was Edd.

When Kevin dropped the book, Edd immediately looked up and saw that Kevin was staring at him. He frowned and then sent the other one a confused look. "Is something wrong?" asked Double D.

"Your handwriting…" said Kevin and then gave the book to Edd. "You are the one with who I have been talking to, right?"

Edd's body froze and his fears came true. "Oh no…" he whispered and could only stare at Kevin back with his eyes wide opened.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh no…"said Double D as he kept staring at Kevin's face. His body was frozen, completely unable to move. He felt how cold shivers ran down his spine and Edd was sure that his heart was going to stop. His whole body was shaking and he bit his lower lip to prevent it from trembling. Edd didn't know why, but the air from his lungs suddenly disappeared and his breathing got faster. No matter how hard he tried, it still felt like his lungs didn't have enough air.

His and Kevin's eyes met. He could see that the other one was also in shock. There was one something more than confusion written on Kevin's face, but Edd couldn't really tell what it was. Kevin didn't look angry, but Edd knew that Kevin could just be too shocked. Edd was convinced that Kevin was probably disappointed by the sudden realisation. Kevin was a sweet guy, but Edd knew that it was over then. There was no way that Kevin would continue talking to him after that. Knowing that hurt, but Double D knew that he should be happy that he was able to spend so much time with the other one, talking over the phone.

Judging by the way the other one reacted, Kevin knew that Double D really had to be that person. Kevin was a little bit shocked by the sudden realisation, but he also had a feeling that Edd was his secret admirer. Kevin looked down and then back up, into the other one's eyes. Edd's eyes were huge and Kevin saw that he was trembling. It was clear that the other one was afraid and Kevin sighed, because he didn't want to make Double D look so troubled. Pressing his lips together, he gently touched Edd's hand with his own, trying to get the teen's attention.

Edd's body finally moved when he felt Kevin's fingers on the back of his palm and he flinched. He quickly removed his own hand and continued on by picking up his books. Double D wanted to get away from Kevin as soon as possible. He just wanted to be left alone. "I'm sorry…" muttered Double D as he was done picking up his books and he looked at Kevin's face again. "I am so sorry."

Kevin frowned, not really sure why the other one was apologising to him. Kevin wasn't angry and disappointed at all. In fact, he was happy that he had finally found out who the person was. "Why are you apologising?" quietly asked Kevin, but he received no answer. Instead, Edd got onto his legs. Just as the teen was about to leave, Kevin also stood up and grabbed the other one's arm, to keep him from leaving.

"K-Kevin… what are you doing?" asked Edd quietly. Double D then looked around and saw that students were gathering around them. He sighed and then looked back at Kevin. Edd didn't get it; didn't the jock care about his reputation at school at all? "People are looking, you should leave me alone," then added the teen and wanted to leave, but Kevin didn't release his arm.

"I don't care about the others," said Kevin, who kept holding Double D. He knew that once he would let the other teen go, he would run away from him. Kevin wanted Edd to stay; to make him understand that he wasn't angry not disappointed. "Please… stay. We need to talk." The red head's grip tightened and he pulled Double D closer to himself. He would do everything just to make the other one stay with him.

Double D quickly shook his head. He didn't want to talk to Kevin about it. He knew that the jock was going to end the things between them and Edd couldn't face being rejected in public. He would rather be dumped over the phone. "Kevin, you're hurting me!" said Edd a bit louder and he let out a surprised whimper when he was pulled closer to Kevin.

Eddy, who finally had it enough, stepped closer, grabbed Kevin's hand and removed it from Double D's shoulder. He then angrily looked the jock and frowned. "Leave Double D alone. He didn't do anything wrong, so stop bullying him!"

Kevin felt how his anger started growing as well. "I wasn't bullying him; I just have to speak with him," said Kevin and tried to remain calm. He then looked at Double D, who was now turned away from him and was looking down. He sighed and chewed on his lower lip.

"Yeah, like I'll believe you," said Eddy, who tried to protect his friend and then stepped in front of Edd.

"Out of the way, dork!" said Kevin and then tried to get closer to Edd, but Eddy just pushed him back. He pushed the short teen back harder and Eddy almost lost balance. Kevin then stepped a few steps back, because he didn't want to make things even worse. "Look… I just want to speak with Double D. I promise that I won't hurt him," said then Kevin as calmly as he could.

Edd just kept looking at the floor, not saying anything. He felt absolutely horrible and he wanted to go home. He didn't care that the next period has already started; he just wanted to be alone in his room. Double D was too afraid to talk with Kevin in person after the whole truth came out. Edd stepped to his locker and put his books into it. He then wrapped arms around himself and closed his eyes. When he opened them, his vision was blurry.

Edd knew that Kevin had every right to be mad at him. But he still didn't want Kevin to hate him. His lower lip started to tremble and Edd let the tears fall. He knew that he looked pathetic crying in front of everybody, especially Kevin, but he didn't care.

Eddy came closer to Double D and was shocked when he saw the other one crying. "Are you alright? Kevin wants to speak with you, but…"

"T-Tell him that I don't want to. I… I'll go home," said Edd and wiped the tears away.

"What happened between the two of you, Double D?"

"I'll tell you later, just please tell him to go away," said Double D with trembling voice and then just for a second looked at Kevin.

The jock was standing next to Ed and was looking directly back at Edd. When he noticed that the other one turned around, his heart jumped because he thought that Edd decided to talk to him. However, when he saw how red Double D's eyes were and that there were still tears rolling down the other's face, Kevin's heart sunk. He hated to see the other one cry. Kevin automatically stepped closer to Edd. "Please, don't cry," he said and stepped next to Edd.

"Go away, he doesn't want to speak to you right now," Eddy said and gave Kevin an angry look.

When Kevin stepped next to him, Edd covered his eyes with his hat and turned around. He couldn't handle seeing the other one's face so close to him. The fear of being hated by Kevin returned and a quiet sob left his mouth. His body stiffened when Kevin touched his shoulder. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Kevin was about to say something, but Edd quickly ran away from him. Just as Kevin wanted to run after the other one, someone grabbed his wrist. Kevin quickly turned around and saw that it was Nazz who stopped him from leaving. He frowned and then wanted to free his arm from Nazz's grip, but she wouldn't let him go. A minute or so passed before Nazz finally released his arm and Kevin cursed.

"Why did you do that?" asked Kevin, feeling furious. Nazz was always there to help him, but at that moment he felt angry with her. He couldn't understand why she stopped him, because knew that Nazz probably knew what was going on.

"Give him some time," said Nazz.

"Give him some time, you say?" repeated Kevin with a louder voice. "He thinks that I hate him now after finding out the truth!"

"Dude, calm down! Everything is going to be alright. I just wanted to help…"

"Go to hell, Nazz!" said Kevin and then angrily kicked his locker. Nazz flinched as the teen did that and then took a few steps back, walking away from Kevin. Kevin then angrily grabbed his bag and then headed for the gym, because the coach was still waiting for him.

* * *

><p>After his meeting with the coach, Kevin was still feeling very angry. The school hasn't ended yet that day, but there was no way that he was going to go back, so he just decided to ditch the rest of the day. As Kevin was slowly heading back home, he took his phone into his hands and called Edd. Just as he expected, he didn't answer the call. Kevin sighed, feeling desperate to talk to the other one. Kevin really didn't mind it that he had been talking to Edd all of this time and he needed to tell the other one that. He sighed and then decided to send Edd a text even though he knew that he wasn't going to get a reply.<p>

_I know that you probably think now that I hate you, but I don't. I'm not angry with you. I am going home now and if you are home as well, please let me know. I want to talk to you._

Kevin then put the phone back into his pocket and started walking faster. He knew that the teen must've gone home and he wanted to be there as soon as possible. He only hoped that he could somehow convince Edd to talk to him.

Edd was home, sitting in the living room. He didn't know what to do with himself, so he just lied on the couch and stared at the closed TV screen. He sighed and hugged the pillow, burying his face into it. His heart was still pounding and his body was still shaking. His face wasn't wet with tears anymore, but he was still feeling absolutely horrible. It was very childish of him to run away from Kevin, but he knew that it was for the best. It was much better than having to be rejected in person. He gulped and then sighed. Just what was he supposed to do?!

Double D's phone suddenly started ringing and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket. He expected the call to be from Eddy, so he was very surprised to see that it was Kevin, who was calling him. He swallowed the forming lump in his throat and pressed his lips together. Kevin was just calling him to end things, right? Edd swallowed back a sob and placed the phone onto the coffee table and walked away from it.

He then walked around the living room until his phone buzzed and he stopped and his body stiffened. He knew that Kevin had probably sent him a text and he was too afraid to read it. However, he was still feeling curious about it and he unlocked his phone. He opened the new message and read it. His heart jumped when he stopped reading and he felt somehow calmer. But he still didn't believe Kevin's words. It just seemed too easy, just like the last time. And why was Kevin going home? Edd frowned, not believing that. He then walked into the kitchen and looked through the window. When he saw that Kevin was coming closer to his house, he dropped his phone onto the floor.

Kevin headed straight for Edd's house once he reached The Cul-de-Sac. He rang the doorbell and felt how he got nervous. He swallowed hard and hoped that Double D really went home. Since he didn't get a reply, he rang again. To his disappointment, nobody answered the door that time either and he sighed. He pulled out his phone, to check if the other one has replied to him. He was crushed when he saw that he had no new texts. Kevin then decided to try again and he wrote another text.

_I am standing in front of your house. Where are you?_

Double D's shaking fingers unlocked the phone and read the new message. He sighed and peeked through the window again. He saw that Kevin was looking around and Edd chewed on his lower lip. Kevin looked pretty disappointed and sad to the teen. Edd took a deep breath and decided to reply to Kevin.

_I am not at home. You should go back to school._

When Kevin read the text he looked down and cursed. He put his phone back into his pocket and removed his hat. He ran fingers through his hair. He really didn't know what to do next. The jock was feeling absolutely desperate. Where on Earth could the dork go? When Kevin was about to leave, he turned around to take one last look at Edd's home and he noticed that someone was peeking through the window. Kevin walked closer again and saw that it was Edd. When Double D noticed that Kevin saw him, he hid behind the curtain again. Kevin chuckled at the teen's adorable reaction and he took his phone back out, writing back a text.

_Liar… I just saw you through the window. Come on, just let me in. Please._

Edd read the new message and sighed. He knew that there was no point in lying Kevin anymore. Edd walked over to the door, feeling the fear rising again. "Let's get this just over with," Edd said to himself. Prepared for the worst, Edd finally unlocked the door and opened it. He saw that Kevin was standing in front of him and he quickly looked down, feeling how his face heated up.

Kevin's heartbeat sped up when the door opened. Feeling nervous, Kevin exhaled deeply and then put on a faint smile. "Hey," he greeted as cheerfully as he could. His body got warmer when he noticed the bright blush on Double D's cheeks and he awkwardly looked around. "M-May I come in?" stuttered out the jock.

"S-Sure," said Edd, who was still avoiding making eye-contact with the other one. He opened the door wide and let Kevin in. He then closed the door and he walked past Kevin, into the living room. Kevin followed the teen in silence and then stopped next to Edd. "You can sit down if you'd like to," he said. Edd slapped himself mentally for saying such stupid things at a time like that.

"Okay," said the jock, but didn't sit down. He continued standing next to Double D, feeling quite frustrated because the other one didn't dare to look at him. The tension in the room was thick and Kevin gulped. He stepped a bit closer to Edd and his hand gently brushed against Edd's.

At the contact, Edd jumped and the started walking towards the kitchen. He didn't understand why Kevin was acting like that. Did the jock enjoy seeing him hurt and embarrassed? "D-Do you want to drink something?"

When Edd started to walk away, Kevin was quicker that time and he quickly grabbed Edd's wrist to stop him from leaving. Double D stopped walking, but didn't turn around. He knew what was coming; Kevin was going to end things between the two of them. The teen's heart throbbed at that thought and he could only hope that Kevin wasn't going to be too harsh on him. He bit his lower lip and his body was trembling.

"Wait," said Kevin softly and then chuckled when he saw how badly Edd's body was shivering. Kevin stepped closer to the adorable dork and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pulling him close. Kevin's body immediately warmed up at the feeling of the other's body being pressed against his and his heart started beating faster. He hugged the shorter teen tighter and buried his face into the crook of Double D's neck.

Edd's body froze when he found himself in Kevin's embrace, feeling shocked because that was the last thing that he expected Kevin to do. It took his quite a while to understand what was actually going on. When the other hugged him tighter, a gasp left his mouth and he could feel how the blood returned to his cheeks. His body temperature rapidly rose up and he swallowed hard. He was happy that Kevin was standing behind him, because that way he couldn't see blush on his cheeks. What the hell did Kevin want now? Edd remembered Kevin's previous text in which he mentioned that he wasn't angry with him. Maybe the other one really didn't mind that it turned out to be him. When Kevin buried his face into his neck, Edd whimpered. "W-What a-are you doing?"

"Turn around," said Kevin softly and then smirked when Edd shook his head in protest. Why did the dork have to be so stubborn? He sighed and then forced the other one to turn around in his arms. When he finally managed to turn Double D around, the other one covered his face with his hat and placed his hands on it, so that Kevin couldn't take his hat off. Seeing Edd like that, the teen seemed even more adorable than usual. Holding back his laughter, Kevin gently touched one of Edd's hands, which was covering his face over the hat. "Come on, look at me."

"N-No…" Double D stuttered out. The whole situation was really embarrassing for the shy teen and he just wanted to disappear at that moment.

"Please, do it for me?" he tried again, but wasn't successful. He then gently placed his hands over Edd's. He took them into his hands, gave them a gentle squeeze and then slowly guided them down. Edd panicked a bit at that moment, but the warmth of Kevin's hands calmed him down a bit. He felt then Kevin's fingers on his face and Kevin finally lifted Double D's hat from his face. When his hat was removed from his face, Edd quickly looked down.

"You're adorable, Edd," said Kevin and gently cupped Edd's chin and lifted the teen's face up, forcing him to make eye-contact with Kevin.

Edd's eyes grew huge as his face was lifted up. He was looking Kevin directly into his eyes and Edd's blush deepened. He firmed loose fists with his hands and then gulped. His body felt like an overcooked noodle and he wanted to sit down. Edd wanted to say something intelligent, but nothing left his mouth. It was like Kevin put him under some kind of a spell.

Kevin was happy to see that the teen stopped struggling and he moved even closer, still holding Edd's chin. He then moved his fingers and gently ran then over Edd's cheek and then placed his hand behind Double D's neck. Edd gasped at the soft touches and he closed his eyes. He liked being touched like that by Kevin. The jock then took a deep breath and licked his lower lip, before leaning in and he gently brushed his lips against Edd's. It wasn't exactly a real kiss because their lips barely touched, but Edd felt how a tingling sensation spread from his lips throughout his whole body. When Kevin pulled back a little, Edd brought his hand up and ran his fingers over his lips.

Kevin chuckled at the shorter one's reaction and placed a soft kiss onto Edd's forehead. "Finally… I'm finally able to meet you in person. You really mean a lot to me."

Edd's eyes found Kevin's. He was both surprised and happy to hear those words coming from the red head. "B-But… aren't you angry or-"

"Of course not. I kind of expected the person to be you. I've thought about this a lot and I would really try to give our relationship a try," said Kevin and he looked down. He took Edd's hand into his own and their fingers intertwined.

"W-Wait…" said Edd. "Are you really sure about this? I mean… if other people at school know that we are together then-" said Edd, but was interrupted by Kevin again.

"I don't care what other people think," said Kevin softly and shrugged his shoulders. "I only want to be with you."

Edd nodded and then looked down. He knew that Kevin's eyes were on him and that made him feel very nervous and shy. He let go of Kevin's hand and he brought both of his hands up and placed them onto the jock's chest. He was surprised to feel that Kevin's heart was beating as fast as his. Not really knowing what to do next, Edd sighed and placed his head onto the other teen's shoulder. Kevin chuckled and pulled back a little. He then cupped Edd's face and closed the distance between them. He gently placed his lips onto Edd's. When their lips met, Edd panicked because he didn't know what to do, since that was his first kiss. His heart started beating even faster. He awkwardly returned the kiss. He could only hope that he didn't suck completely. Kevin smiled when the dork returned him the kiss and then pulled back a little, looking the other one right into his eyes.

"Was this your first kiss?" asked Kevin.

Edd nodded, blushing crimson red. Kevin was happy that he stole Double D's first kiss and he smirked. He kissed Edd again and that kiss lasted slightly longer. Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd's thin body and pulled the shorter one closer. Edd melted into Kevin's arms and returned him a shy kiss. Kevin's heart jumped again when he felt how Edd gave him a soft kiss. The jock kissed Edd hungrily and his body lit up like a candle when Edd whimpered at the kiss. Kevin had some experiences with other girls, but this was the first time that a single kiss made him felt that way.

It was Double D who broke their kiss that time and he looked down again, breathing fast. He felt warmth exploding inside his chest and he felt beyond happy at that moment. Even though he felt very shy about kissing Kevin, he had to admit it that he liked the other's kisses. He liked how they made him feel. "I love you…" Edd blurted out.

Kevin laughed softly at the other's words and he slightly tilted his head. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against Edd's. "I love you as well," he said softly and then kissed the tip of Edd's nose.

Feeling embarrassed again, Edd hid his face into the crook of Kevin's neck and exhaled deeply. He felt so happy that he could die. He never thought that Kevin would feel the same way about him. Kevin happily sighed and held Edd in his arms for a few more minutes. He then broke the embrace and stepped back a little.

"S-So w-what should we do now?" asked Edd slowly.

Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. What would you like to do?"

"Well…" said Edd and then looked around the room. Being home alone with Kevin left his mind blank and he had nothing intelligent to suggest. "Would you like me to show you around the house?" suddenly blurted out Edd.

"Sure, it sounds good," he said with a smirk.

"Alright then," said Double D.

Edd then walked into the kitchen and Kevin followed him. When Edd was done showing around the first floor, the two of them went into the second floor. Edd suddenly stopped in front of his bedroom's door, suddenly feeling nervous because he was about to show his room to the jock. Besides Ed and Eddy, nobody had seen his bedroom. Edd took a deep breath and then opened the door. "Well, this is my room…" he muttered and stepped inside, leaving the door opened so that Kevin could join him.

Hearing that the next room was Edd's bedroom, Kevin got excited and he stepped inside with a smile on his face. The first thing that Kevin noticed was that Double D's bedroom was extremely clean and neat. Edd's bed was standing in the right corner of the room. He wasn't surprised when he saw a large bookcase filled with books. Kevin walked past Edd, made his way to Double D's bed and sat down.

Edd closed the door and when he saw that Kevin was already sitting on his bed his heart jumped. He gulped and then he sat down next to Kevin. He glanced at Kevin and saw that the other one was watching him.

When Edd turned his head, Kevin took that opportunity and he captured Edd's lips with his own. Kevin placed his hand behind Double D's neck and pulled his even closer. Startled by the kiss, it took Edd a few seconds to respond and he returned a slow and shy kiss. He still wasn't sure if he was doing a good job, so he let Kevin lead their kiss. Edd placed his hands onto Kevin's chest and then gripped his shirt.

Kevin slightly tilted his head, to slightly deepen their kiss. He gently ran his tongue over the teen's bottom lip. As unexperienced as Edd was, he didn't know how to react. Instead of opening his mouth, he pressed his lips tightly together. Kevin frowned when he saw Edd's reaction and then his soft laughter filled the room. Edd opened his eyes and blushed at the realisation that Kevin was laughing at him.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you," said Kevin. "It's just that you did completely opposite of what I wanted you to do. Next time, open your mouth slightly," he added.

"S-Sorry," Edd said and wanted to die. He was beyond embarrassed.

"Do you want to try it again?"

Edd slowly nodded and his heartbeat became rapid when Kevin kissed him again. After returning the jock a kiss, Double D closed his eyes and slightly opened his mouth, just like Kevin wanted him to do. Kevin chuckled when he saw Edd, but continued the kiss by slowly slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. Kevin's tongue started slowly exploring and tasting Double D's mouth. Edd whimpered from the new sensation. He had never felt like that before; he was both happy and scared. When Kevin's tongue brushed against his, he let out a quiet moan and tried to mimic Kevin's moves.

Happy that Edd has finally relaxed, Kevin deepened their kiss even more, earning another moan from the shy teen. Kevin continued by wrapping his arms around Edd's waist and Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck. The jock lifted Edd in his arms, while still having their lips locked in a kiss. Edd broke their kiss and whimpered when Kevin slowly pushed him down onto the bed and his eyes widened when Kevin lied on top of him.

Kevin noticed the worried expression on Edd's face and his lips curled into a small smile. "Don't worry, I won't do anything that you wouldn't like," he whispered and Edd's blush deepened again. He gave the other one a peck onto the lips and then he got up. He lied down next to Edd and sighed happily. Edd felt how a wave of relief washed over him when Kevin lied down next to him.

"I'm so happy," suddenly said Double D and looked over to Kevin.

"Me too," said Kevin.

Edd then moved closer to Kevin and placed his head onto the teen's chest. Kevin looked down and smiled when he saw how Edd closed his eyes. Kevin put his arm around the other one's shoulders and closed his own eyes. Kevin sighed and smiled; he hasn't felt so happy in a long time.

* * *

><p><em>So there it is; the chapter I was looking forward the most to write :). I hope that everyone will like it. Please do tell me what you think and I would like to thank again for all of your lovely reviews. They always make my day and keep me motivated.<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Ed, Edd and Eddy were headed for the school's cafeteria, because it was finally lunch time. It's been three weeks since Double D and Kevin got together and Edd was feeling happier than ever. However, it's been almost a week since they have spent some time alone together. Edd was a bit disappointed by that, but he knew that the practice really kept the jock busy. However, they were texting and talking over the phone every day for hours. Edd sighed happily and then turned to his friends. He still hasn't told them that he and Kevin were a couple now. It wasn't like Double D was ashamed to admit it, but he knew how Eddy felt about Kevin and he knew that Eddy wouldn't take the news too good. Edd saw that the other one noticed that he and Kevin were acting very friendly all of the sudden and the short teen didn't seem to be too happy about that.

Kevin and Nazz were also headed for cafeteria. Kevin apologised to Nazz for snapping at her just like that that day and she had already forgiven him. It wasn't like she was angry at the first place, because she knew that Kevin was nervous and scared that day. The jock then looked up and saw the dork trio walking not too far away from him and Nazz. Nazz giggled when she saw the expression on Kevin's face and then watched how Kevin walked to Double D.

"Double D!" said Kevin and grabbed Edd's shoulder so that the teen would stop.

Edd stopped walking and he turned around. When he saw that it was Kevin, a pink blush appeared on his cheeks and he gulped, suddenly feeling nervous. "Greetings, Kevin," he said and smiled shyly. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no, no," said Kevin and smiled widely. He then slid his hand from Edd's shoulder and brought it down, gently brushing it against Edd's. "I was just wondering if you would like to sit with me and Nazz during the lunch."

Edd's heart jumped when their hands touched and his body warmed up. Sitting with Kevin during lunch seemed very sweet to Double D, but he didn't want to leave his friends alone. He looked down and then rubbed his palms together. "I would like to, but I don't want to leave my friends alone. I don't want to make Eddy angry."

Kevin frowned, feeling the familiar jealousy becoming present. Why did Edd always have to mention Eddy?! Was he more important to the teen than him? He then looked over to the short and long teen. Ed wasn't really paying attention to the two of them, but Kevin saw Eddy was shooting daggers at him from the other side of the hallway. Kevin sighed and then tried to ignore his jealousy. "Why don't you invite the two of them to sit with us?" Honestly, Kevin didn't like the idea too much, but he was prepared to deal with Eddy.

Edd's eyes widened, because that was the last thing he had expected Kevin to say. A faint smile then came to his lips and Double D shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks, but I don't think that Eddy wouldn't like this too much. I can still try to invite him, but I doubt that he'll want to sit with us."

Kevin nodded and then watched how the other one went to his friends and he sighed. He wished that Edd could forget about the other two dorks; especially Eddy. Kevin really disliked the other teen, but he decided to deal with it for Edd. Double D nervously stepped to Ed and Eddy and cleared his throat. He wondered what kind of reaction would Eddy make when he would tell him Kevin's suggestion.

"What did he want now?" asked Eddy and crossed his arms.

"He asked us to sit with him in cafeteria during lunch," slowly said Edd and saw that Eddy's expression changed from angry to both shocked and visibly upset.

"Why would he do that?" asked Eddy. "Just a few weeks ago he was the reason why you were crying and now you're already friends. You still didn't tell me what happened between the two of you."

"Things between me and Kevin are good now. We actually get along pretty well and he is not that a bad person once you get to know him," said Double D, hoping that Eddy would change his mind.

"I don't care. There is no way that I'm eating lunch next to Shovel-Chin!" said Eddy loudly and pointed at Kevin. Kevin heard Eddy and he clenched his teeth. He them stormed to the two of them and grabbed Edd's arm and started dragging him towards the cafeteria.

"K-Kevin? Let me go…" said Edd and tried to free himself from Kevin's firm grip, but he wasn't successful at that.

"We're going to eat lunch," said Kevin and didn't let go of Edd's arm.

"You're acting really immature right now," muttered Edd, but Kevin could hear him. Kevin knew that Edd was right and he immediately let go of Edd's arm and bowed his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry, you're right," said Kevin and sighed.

Edd tilted his head and giggled. Seeing Kevin like that seemed cute to Edd and he shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay, don't worry about it."

Edd then turned around and saw that Nazz was talking to Ed and Eddy. He saw that Eddy's cheeks were flushed and he smiled, knowing that Eddy still probably had a crush on the blonde girl. After a minute or so, the three of them came closer to Kevin and Edd. "Okay, we can sit with them during lunch," said Eddy quietly and Kevin smirked, knowing that Nazz was the only reason why the short one decided to sit with them.

* * *

><p>As the five of them were eating lunch together, Edd looked around. It felt very strange that Kevin and Eddy were sitting together behind the same table and eating lunch together. Double D chuckled when he saw that Eddy and Nazz were talking about something, while Ed was listening to their conversation and occasionally made a comment about what they were talking about. Edd was suddenly awakened from the day dreaming when somebody lightly placed a hand onto his leg and he looked to his right, where Kevin was sitting. He then looked down and blushed a bit.<p>

Kevin pressed his lips together to stop himself from chuckling after seeing his boyfriend's cute reaction. It still felt very weird and somehow surreal to Kevin to call Double D his boyfriend. However, the thought of that also made him feel happy and warm inside. The jock saw that the other one was enjoying himself and he was happy about that. It was amazing that he could spend time like that with Edd together in school. But it would be even more amazing if they could spend some time alone together. Kevin knew that it was his fault for not being able to do that. He had practice almost every day. He came completely exhausted from school, but he wouldn't mind hanging out with Edd after that. It was Edd, who always said that he needed to rest first. So, knowing that it was Friday that day, Kevin was really looking forward to spending the weekend with his adorable dork.

"What are you doing today after school?" asked Kevin suddenly and Edd looked back up only to see that Kevin was smiling at him. They've been together for three weeks but they barely even kissed when they were alone. Kevin knew how shy Edd was, so he didn't want to push him to do something that he wouldn't like. So knowing that Kevin's parents wouldn't be home later that day, it seemed like a good idea to the jock to invite the other one over to do something… more than just kissing.

"N-Nothing really," stuttered out Edd after seeing the composed look and wide smile on Kevin's face. "It's Friday, so I'll probably be at home or hanging out with Ed and Eddy." Double D knew that Kevin was going to suggest spending time together.

"I see," said Kevin and the corners of his mouth dangerously twitched when Eddy's name was mentioned. "Well, my parents will go somewhere this evening, so I'll be home alone and it's going to be pretty boring. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come over and help me with… studying?"

Edd's body shook from nervousness when the other one mentioned that they were going to be home alone and he took a deep breath. But hearing that Kevin wanted help with studying was what calmed Double D down and he then nodded. "Yes, I would love to help you with studying." He knew that school wasn't Kevin's strong point, so he was happy that the other one asked him for help.

Kevin smirked when he saw that Double D was nervous. The jock's true attentions were far from wanting help with his studies and by the expression on the teen's face he figured that Edd understood why he wanted to spend some time alone with him. "We're going to have so much fun," said Kevin.

Oblivious to Kevin's true attentions, Edd frowned because he didn't understand why Kevin would be excited about studying. A little bit confused and surprised with Kevin's words, Edd slowly nodded because he didn't really want to know what to say. "So what time should I come over?"

"Around five would be good," said Kevin happily. Kevin then moved his hand from Edd's leg. His hand found Double D's and he gently took it into his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Edd flinched when Kevin touched his hand and then looked around in panic to see if someone noticed that they were holding hands under the table. This was the first time that they held hands in public and Edd felt a bit embarrassed. He knew that his cheeks were flushed, pure red. He glanced over to Kevin and when he saw that the other one was watching him with a soft smile on his face, he quickly turned around and his heart pounded against his rib cage.

It amused Kevin to see Double D being embarrassed from just holding hands. He just loved that the other one was so innocent and easily embarrassed. With his thumb, he gently caressed the back of Edd's palm. "You're such an adorable dork," whispered Kevin. Even he felt a bit uncomfortable saying that out loud, but he enjoyed watching Edd's cute reactions.

Edd's flush deepened when he was called adorable and he quickly looked away. "T-Thank you…" he muttered, not really knowing if it was a right think to thank for Kevin's compliment.

Kevin chuckled and then let go of Double D's hand. They then continued eating in silence. Kevin had a huge grin on his face for the rest of his day in school, looking forward that Edd was going to come over later that day. He really did hope the dork understood that he wanted to do something else than studying with him later that day and possibly even night.

* * *

><p>It was around five o'clock and Edd was in his room, feeling utterly confused. He and Kevin agreed to meet in Kevin's house so that he could help the other one with studying, but Edd then remembered that Kevin didn't tell him with what he needed help. He sighed and then sat down onto his bed. Why would Kevin forget to tell him? He then frowned and looked at the calendar. He saw that they would have a test in Maths the next week. He bit his lower lip, thinking that this was probably the subject in which Kevin needed help with.<p>

Edd then decided that he needed to change his clothes and take a shower before going over to Kevin's. Even though they were just going to be studying, Double D wanted to impress the teen. He went into the bathroom, where he took his shower and then walked back into his bedroom, wondering what to wear. He didn't have any interesting clothes and he rolled his eyes. In the end, he decided to go with jeans and a blue shirt. Because he was very thin, the shirt looked very baggy on him and he shrugged his shoulders.

The dork made his way to the mirror and he wasn't very impressed with what he saw. He started fixing his clothes, to at least look decent in front of Kevin. When he noticed what he was doing, he blushed and quickly stepped away from the mirror.

Edd stepped to his desk and took the two text books into his hands and then stepped outside his room, locking the door. He then went down the stairs and headed for Kevin's home, hoping that Kevin was already waiting for him.

Kevin made sure that his parents went from home earlier than they planned to. After they were gone, Kevin immediately went into his room. Because his room was far messier than Edd's he decided to clean it a bit. He knew that Edd was a clean guy and he didn't want to make him uncomfortable with his messy room. Plus, he wanted to impress Double D. He first made his bed and then put his books onto the shelves. Some of his clothes were lying around the floor, so Kevin picked them up and put them away. He rarely cleaned his own room on his own, so he felt pretty satisfied with his finishing results. He then walked across his room and opened the window.

He then remembered about the huge poster with an almost naked girl on his door and he quickly turned around. Johnny gave it to him a while ago and Kevin put it on his door as a joke and to annoy his mother. He stepped to the door and tore the poster and threw it into trash. He knew that it would probably be awkward to explain to Edd why he had that kind of thing on his door so getting rid of it was the best idea.

Kevin went downstairs and looked at the clock and frowned when he saw that it was already past five. What was taking Edd so long to come? Maybe the other one decided not to come because he felt too scared of spending time alone with Kevin? Kevin groaned and then jumped when the doorbell finally rang. Kevin fixed his hat and then quickly went to open the door.

It took Edd a few moments to gather up the courage to ring the doorbell of Kevin's house. He squeezed the two books to his chest and then finally pressed the doorbell and took a few steps back and waited for the door to be opened. As it opened, Edd felt butterflies in his stomach and he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Kevin smiled widely when he saw Edd standing in front of the door. "Hey," he greeted and immediately gave Edd a sot kiss. Edd's cheeks flushed immediately when their lips touched. Kevin then pulled away and smirked. "Step inside."

"Oh… Yes," said Edd, feeling a bit flustered from the sudden kiss and walked past Kevin. He then waited for Kevin to join him inside.

When Kevin stepped inside he only then noticed the books that Edd was holding in his hands. He tilted his head to the side and then frowned. So Double D really did think that they would study on a Friday evening. "What are those?" asked Kevin and then pointed at the books, just to make sure.

Double D looked down to where Kevin was pointing and then looked back up at the jock. At that point Edd was very confused by the whole thing. "Books? You said that you wanted my help with your studying."

Kevin swallowed back a chuckle and then bit his lower lip. He had to smile at Edd's innocence and obliviousness. The jock was trying to do something else, since they finally had a whole house to themselves and he sighed, knowing that his wishes wouldn't come true that day. Because Kevin wasn't saying anything back, Edd was becoming more and more confused by each passing moment. What was wrong? Did he bring the wrong books?

"Kevin?" said Edd with a small voice and then looked at his books. "Did I bring the wrong books? I-I mean… I know that you didn't tell me with which subject you need help, but since it's Maths' test next week, I kind of thought that you needed help with this…" muttered Edd, feeling how his mood suddenly dropped and he felt bad, thinking that he brought the wrong books.

"Oh, no, it's not that," said Kevin, when he saw Edd's troubled face. "I just spaced out a bit… sorry," said the jock. Even though he didn't plan on studying that day, he decided to grit his teeth and do what Edd thought they were going to do. Plus, he found Double D's innocence beyond adorable. "Shall we go to my room, so that we can start studying?"

"Oh, yes…" said Double D and then started taking his shoes of, trying to be a polite guest.

"No… just leave them on," said Kevin when he noticed what the other one was doing.

"Okay," said Edd and then followed Kevin up the stairs.

He could feel himself getting nervous at the thought of going into Kevin's room. He had never seen the other teen's bedroom and he was very curious to see it. Kevin opened the door of his room widely and Edd stepped inside. He looked around the room. He was very surprised to see that Kevin's room was pretty clean. There was a bed placed on the left side of the room. Above it, there was a shelf, with Kevin's trophies on it. On the right there was a desk and Edd walked to it and placed the books on it.

"Your room is cleaner than I imagined," blurted out Edd and then blushed when he heard Kevin softly laughing behind him.

"I actually just cleaned it," said Kevin and chuckled. "It usually isn't so clean around here and this is what is driving my mom crazy." Double D turned around and watched how the taller one brought another chair from the other side of the room and placed it next to one that was already placed next to the desk and sat down. Edd also sat down next to Kevin and then sighed happily.

Double D then opened one of the books and then looked towards Kevin. "With what do you need my help?" asked Edd softly.

Kevin almost groaned when he saw that Edd was serious about studying and he just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know… everything," he muttered Kevin, making the dorky teen giggle.

* * *

><p>Kevin looked at the clock and his eyes widened when he saw that it was already seven o'clock. He and Edd had been studying for the past hour and a half. The jock had to admit it that studying with Edd wasn't so bad, but he couldn't pay attention to what the other one was saying anymore. He pressed a hand to his mouth and yawned. To his luck, Edd didn't notice that and he exhaled. The last thing that Kevin wanted to make the other one think that was bored around him. He then looked over to Double D and saw that the other one wasn't planning on stopping studying just yet. After a few more minutes, Kevin had enough and he decided to distract the other one.<p>

Firstly, he moved his chair closer to Edd's and then scooted very close to Double D, placing his hand to Edd's thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. As Kevin did that, Edd dropped his pen and his body stiffened for a split second. He looked at Kevin's direction and when he saw the confident smirk on his lips, Edd just turned around and blushed furiously. Edd cleared his throat and continued to explain things to Kevin, but the jock could hear that Edd was stuttering while doing so and he felt pretty satisfied with himself. He knew that his plan was slowly beginning to work.

"K-Kevin?!" said Double D when he felt Kevin's lips on his cheek and then they moved to his neck. "W-what are you… ah-" a quiet moan left Edd's mouth and he quickly pressed his lips together, feeling extremely embarrassed. Soft kisses soon transformed into gentle nibbling and licking and Edd closed his eyes, placing his hands into his lap and he gripped his oversized shirt. Kevin's hand was still on his thigh and then it moved a bit higher, stopping on his hip. Edd's body lit up like a candle and even though it was embarrassing, he liked the way how Kevin was touching him. But he was still confused why the other one was doing something like that so suddenly.

Kevin's heart started beating faster when he heard the whimpers coming from Edd. He pulled back a little and he saw that Edd's eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed pure red. He swallowed hard and bit his lower lip. He wondered how far Double D would let him go. Kevin cupped Edd's face and forced the other one to look up. When their eyes met, Edd's body shuddered when he saw hunger and want in the other's eyes. Before he could say something in protest, he felt Kevin's lips on his own and he melted right into their kiss. Kevin tilted his head and deepened their kiss. When Edd felt Kevin's tongue begging for entrance, he slightly opened his mouth and moaned when redhead's tongue brushed against his own.

Edd's face was literally on fire and he placed his hands onto Kevin's chest, feeling his fast heartbeat. Kevin's body slightly shook under the other one's touches and he gently took Edd's lower lip between his own and gently bit it. To Edd's surprise it didn't hurt; it sent waves of pleasure through his body and he gripped Kevin's shirt, pulling Kevin closer to himself and crushed their lips together again. With their lips still locked, Kevin's hand travelled lower again and it stopped on Edd's thigh again. Kevin felt a bit nervous as he lifted Edd's shirt and slipped his hand under it.

Edd gasped at the contact of Kevin's cold fingers against his hot skin and he broke their kiss, panting for much needed air. His body was shaking from such deep kiss and he whimpered when Kevin moved his hand up. It felt good when Kevin touched his bare skin, but it also made him nervous. Edd looked up and when Kevin saw the fear in the other one's eyes, he softly smiled and removed his hands from Edd. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't a little bit disappointed, but he didn't want to hurt Edd.

"Sorry… if I went too far," said Kevin, his voice raspy and breathless.

"N-No… I-it's fine. It felt good," said Edd and then looked down.

"Good," whispered the jock into Edd's ear. He then watched how the other one straightened up his shirt and then turned to the book, in attempt to study again. Kevin chuckled and quickly closed that horrible book. "Let's do something else."

"Something else?" asked Edd, his voice still shaky.

"Why don't we watch a movie or something?" asked Kevin.

Edd nodded. Watching movie with Kevin sounded like a great idea, because he really didn't want to study anymore. Even though his face was still red, Double D forced himself to look up. "Sure. It sounds fun."

Kevin then stood up and Edd did the same. The two of them then went downstairs and they stepped into the living room. Edd looked around and Kevin sent him a warm smile when their eyes met.

"I'll go into the kitchen to get us popcorn," said Kevin. "You can pick which movie we are going to watch. The movies are there," he then added and pointed to the shelf next to TV.

Edd nodded and then watched how the other one walked into kitchen. He stepped next to TV and picked a comedy to watch. He didn't know what kind of movies Kevin liked, so because of that he picked out a comedy, because he figured that Kevin would like it. Kevin then soon returned with a bowl filled with popcorn and Edd handed him the movie, which he picked out to watch.

"Alright," the teen said and placed the DVD into the DVD player.

The two of them then sat down onto the couch and put the popcorn onto a small table next to the couch. Edd scooted closer to Kevin when the movie began and Kevin put an arm around the dork's shoulders. Double D felt a little embarrassed at first, but then relaxed in Kevin's arms and placed his head onto the other one's shoulder. Kevin chuckled when he saw how adorable the other one looked in his arms. He didn't even watch the movie, because he kept looking Edd. Somewhere in the middle of the movie an idea popped into Kevin's mind. What would Double D say if he asked him out on a date? Suddenly, feeling both awkward and embarrassed, Kevin gathered up the courage and decided to ask Edd.

"So I was thinking… would you like to go somewhere tomorrow?" suddenly asked Kevin and Double D quickly looked up and saw that Kevin looked embarrassed and nervous.

"You mean to go on a date?" innocently asked Double D.

"Something like that, yeah," said Kevin, still feeling a bit awkward about the whole thing.

"Yes, I would love to," said Double D and nuzzled into Kevin's shoulder. A faint smile came to his lips at the thought of spending a whole day with the jock. Kevin smiled back and then placed a feather light kisses onto Edd's lips before turning to the TV screen again, to watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

><p><em>I would again like to thank to all of you who keep reviewing and reading the story. I considered ending the fanfic with the previous chapter, but then decided to write a few more. I would also like to mention that the updates will be coming a bit slower because I have started university, which sucks, and I won't have a lot of free time on my hands. I hope that you liked this chapter and please tell me what you think :).<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Double D was in his bedroom and was getting ready for his date with Kevin. It was their first date and Edd was very nervous about it. In his entire life, he had never been on a date and Kevin was the first person, who actually had romantic feelings for him. All of this was very new to Edd and he wanted everything to be perfect for his date with Kevin. Ed and Eddy were nagging him to hang out with them later that day, but Edd had somehow managed to talk himself out of it. He noticed the strange look on Eddy's face when he said that he had some other plans and he was glad that Eddy didn't start asking him too many questions about his plans that day.

Edd sighed, because he couldn't find anything good to wear for his date. He wanted to make a good impression on Kevin, so he wanted to wear that he would look good in. He rolled his eyes again and reminded himself that he needed some shopping to do. As Edd was searching for his clothes, he couldn't help but to wonder where their first date will take place in. Double D had a feeling that the two of them would go watch a movie in cinema and then maybe go somewhere out to eat. Just thinking about having a dinner in a restaurant with Kevin made the shy teen even more nervous and he blushed.

After a few more minutes of going through his clothes, Edd managed to find black skinny jeans. He wasn't a fan of them, because they weren't very comfortable to wear, but he knew that the jeans were almost the only thing in his wardrobe that he looked good in. He then pulled out a white shirt and placed everything on his bed. He then frowned, knowing that he needed to have something else because it got chilly towards the night. He opened his other wardrobe and bit his lower lip when he saw a black leather jacket. Eddy gave it to him as a present, but he had never worn it yet. He took it off the hanger and then shrugged his shoulders.

He then took his clothes off and changed into the new ones. He stepped in front of the mirror and frowned. He didn't really like how he looked, but it was the best that he could do. His eyes then stopped on his hat and nervously chewed on his bottom lip. He considered taking it off for his date, but he still felt a little bit shy about it. Double D then took his hat off and sighed. He watched how his black hair fell onto his neck when he took the hat off and he nervously ran fingers through his long hair. Edd had black shoulder length hair. He liked having long hair, but when he was little most of the kids made fun of his hair, so he wore the hat most of the time, because he didn't want to cut it off. As the years passed, he realised that many of other boys had longer hair than him, but he got so used to wearing the hat, that he decided to keep wearing it. Plus wearing the hat somehow made him feel calmer and less nervous in front of other people. It was like that hat was his security blanket. Edd combed his hair and then tied it up with a rubber band.

As he watched his own reflection in the mirror, he couldn't help but to feel worried a bit about showing up on his date without his hat off. Maybe Kevin wasn't going to like seeing him like that? Edd then quickly shook his head, knowing that it was stupid for thinking like that. If Kevin could accept that he was the mysterious person, then his hair was the smallest problem. A faint smile lightened up his face. He then took the jacket into his hands and put it on, just to see how he looked with it. Double D stared at himself for a few seconds and then he had to admit it that he actually looked pretty good in it.

Edd then stepped out of his bedroom and went downstairs. He looked at the clock and noticed that Kevin was going to be there to pick him up at any moment. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water and then peeked through the window, to see if Kevin was going to his house. However, nobody was seen through the window and Double D exhaled. He was both excited and nervous about the date. He hated waiting, so he went into the living room and turned on the TV, not really paying attention to the programme, because he was still thinking and worrying about the date.

* * *

><p>The jock was also in his bedroom and was just finishing doing his homework. He rarely did his homework, but he promised to Edd last night that he would do his homework before going on his date. He could just lie to Edd that he did it, but he didn't feel good about lying to the teen, so he decided that the best thing would really be to do it. He sighed and then looked at the clock. He said that he was going to pick the teen up at five o'clock, but it was already almost five and he knew that he was going to be late. He looked back down and groaned when he saw the next mathematical problem, which he knew that he wasn't going to solve so fast. He then almost slapped himself for not starting writing his homework a bit earlier. He rolled his eyes and then gritted his teeth and returned to doing his homework.<p>

By the time Kevin was finished, it already was past five and he knew that he was running late. He cursed and then closed the book. He had never hated school so much in his life than he did at that moment. Kevin wondered if Double D was disappointed or hurt with the fact that he was going to be late for their date. He then shook his head and he quickly went into the bathroom, to take a shower before their date. Kevin smiled when the word 'date' came into his mind. He was so happy that he and Edd were finally going on a date together. Kevin had been on many dates before, but this was the first time that he was a bit worried and nervous.

When Kevin reached the bathroom, he quickly stepped into the shower and turned the water on. It felt amazing when the warm water made contact with his skin. He then quickly continued on by shampooing and rinsing his body with water. Kevin stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He dried his body and then put the towel around his hips and walked into his bedroom. He then put on his underwear, jeans and a red shirt.

After taking a look in a mirror, Kevin went downstairs and stepped into the living room. He smirked when he saw the car keys waiting for him there. His mother and father went to visit Kevin's grandparents with Kevin's mother's car. Kevin somehow managed to persuade his father to let him borrow his car for that day. Kevin felt quite satisfied with himself. He put the car keys into his pocket and then he stepped outside the house, locking the entrance door before heading off to pick up Edd.

As he was walking towards dork's house, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. He was more than happy at that moment and he only hoped that the rest of the day was going to pass by nice, without any disturbances. First, Kevin planned to go to cinema to watch a movie and then going to a restaurant to eat something. The plan was then followed by taking a short walking around the town, before heading back home.

Kevin stopped walking as he reached Double D's house and then he nervously rubbed his palms together. He really didn't understand why he felt so nervous about the date. Kevin then took a deep breath and finally rang the doorbell. As he waited for the door to be opened, Kevin could feel his heart beating really fast and he smiled at himself; he really was pathetic to worry about everything so much.

* * *

><p>Double D was watching still watching TV and when he looked to the clock again, he frowned. Kevin was already more than a half of hour late and he started to become worried. What was taking the jock so long to come and pick him up? Edd froze as a scary thought came to him; what if Kevin changed his mind? It made sense to Edd; he and Kevin were always spending time alone and this would be the first time that they would go out together as a couple. What if Kevin wasn't ready to show their relationship to other people? Edd firmed loose fists with his hands, which were resting in his lap and he closed his eyes. He hated himself for overthinking about every little thing. Just as Edd was about to give in into his despair completely, he heard a doorbell ringing.<p>

Edd felt how a wave of relief washed over his body and he quickly stood up and closed the TV. His heart started beating faster as he grabbed the door knob and then finally opened the door. When he saw Kevin, he immediately blushed and looked down. "S-Salutations, Kevin," stuttered the shy teen out and then looked up at Kevin. Because he was expecting the other one to smile, he frowned when he saw surprise written all over the redhead's face. Why was Kevin looking him like that?

Kevin's nervousness disappeared as soon as the door opened and a smile returned to his lips. When he looked at the other one, the smile disappeared from his lips and his eyes widened. He had never seen the other one without his hat on, so it took him a few seconds to realise that the person standing in front of him really was Double D. Kevin had always wondered what was under Edd's hat. Kevin always thought that it was something horrible and he figured that that was the reason why Edd kept wearing that hat, but seeing Edd's long and beautiful hair, made him confused. He couldn't understand why the teen was hiding his hair in front of other people.

Kevin then realised that he should have said something, because Edd's smile dropped and he saw worry written in the other's eyes. Kevin's expression softened and he chuckled. "Hey," said Kevin softly and then stepped closer to Edd, taking a better look of the other one. He had to admit it; Edd looked even more adorable without his hat on and his smirk widened. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I just didn't expect to see you without your hat on," he then added and gently touched Double D's head.

Edd's body flinched and he gasped when the jock touched his head. He had completely forgotten about the fact that he took his hat off and he quickly looked at the floor. "Oh… I-I just kind of thought it would be a good idea," muttered the teen, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. "I can go and put it back on, if you'd like." Edd then turned around to go inside again, but was stopped when Kevin grabbed his wrist.

"No, you look adorable without your hat… don't put it back on," said Kevin and then forced the other one to turn around and he chuckled when he saw how red Edd's cheeks were. He then pulled Double D closer and cupped the other one's chin, lifting his face up. Kevin then pressed their lips together and then he pulled back a little. He gently touched Edd's silky hair and then tilted his head to the side. "So, should we get going?"

Feeling flustered, Edd nodded and locked the door of his house. He felt happy that Kevin didn't mind seeing him without the hat. Double D then silently followed Kevin, feeling a bit confused because the other one walked towards his own house. Edd frowned when Kevin stopped and then turned around, only to send the other one a huge smirk and a wink. Kevin then took the car keys from his pocket and showed them to Double D, who finally understood the situation.

"You're driving?" asked Edd, feeling a bit unsure about the whole situation. He looked at the car and then back to Kevin.

"What? You think that I'm a bad driver?" asked Kevin and crossed his arms. When the other one shook his head, Kevin chuckled. "My dad let me borrow his car for today. We're going to the town and it would be kind of lame if we took a bus there. Especially because this is our first date." Kevin then walked past Double D and unlocked the car.

"R-Right," said Edd, blushing when Kevin said the word 'date' out loud. He then smiled and stepped closer to the car. Edd opened the door and sat into the car.

Kevin quickly followed the other one in the car. Once the two of them put their sit belts on, Kevin turned to Double D and gave him a quick kiss onto his left cheek. "I am really excited to finally go out on a date with you, dork," he said.

"S-Same here," said Double D quietly.

Kevin chuckled and then turned the car key, turning the car engine on. After taking another glance at Edd, the car finally moved and the two of them drove towards the town.

* * *

><p>Kevin and Double D were sitting on a bench in a park together. The jock looked at his boyfriend and he smiled at himself. Their date was perfect. They first went into the cinema and watched a horror movie. Kevin didn't know why the other one picked a movie like that, because he knew how easily scared Edd got. However, as the movie progressed, Kevin had to admit it that he liked the fact that they were watching a horror movie, because Edd kept gripping his hand like crazy and in the middle of the movie, the shy teen squeezed himself close to Kevin. Kevin chuckled and bit his lower lip. He never knew that Edd could get even more adorable. After watching the movie, they went to eat their dinner in the restaurant, which was near the cinema.<p>

Edd had a blast on their date, he just felt a little bit embarrassed for picking out a horror movie to watch. He wasn't a fan of them, but he thought that Kevin might enjoy watching a movie like that. He hated himself for being so easily scared and he couldn't help himself but not to hold Kevin close to himself almost for the whole hour and a half. As the movie ended, Edd was more than happy. When Kevin drove them to the restaurant, Edd suddenly felt very nervous. He didn't even know it why. But as they started eating their dinner, the teen relaxed and started enjoying their time together. When the waitress brought their bill, Double D wanted to be the one to pay for their meal, but Kevin was faster than him and so he let the jock pay for their dinner. He felt a bit bad about it, because it was also Kevin who paid the tickets for the movie and Edd sighed. He was determined to pay for something on their next date.

"What are you thinking about?" suddenly asked Kevin, when he noticed the big smile on Edd's lips.

Double D turned to Kevin and then flushed when he saw the look in Kevin's eyes. "I-I was just… thinking about today. I had such a great time on our date," said Edd shyly and then looked down.

"Me too," said Kevin softly and then gave Edd's cheek a gentle kiss.

Edd's heart jumped and he quickly looked up. He wasn't expecting of Kevin to kiss him just like that in front of everybody. They lived in a pretty small town, so he knew that Kevin's friends could see them. Just as he was about to make a comment about it, Kevin gently pressed his lips against Edd's, making Double D's mind completely blank. Once Kevin pulled back a little, Edd opened his eyes and looked down. What was he about to say to Kevin a few seconds ago?

Kevin saw that Edd was thinking about something and he frowned. His smirk then returned when he saw that the dork's cheeks reddened and he sighed happily. He then looked around the park and once he saw that not many people were around them anymore, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, to see what time it was. When he saw that it was already past ten o'clock, he almost couldn't believe it. It amazed him to see how fast the time passed when he was spending time with Double D.

Edd, who was still lost in his previous thoughts, placed fingers onto his lips and then sighed. He looked over at Kevin. "A-Aren't you afraid that someone might see us kissing like that?" he then finally asked and nervously chewed on his bottom lip.

Kevin chuckled when Edd asked him that and he gave him a soft smile. "Of course not," he said and then placed a soft kiss onto Double D's lips.

Edd returned him a shy kiss that time and placed his hands onto Kevin's chest and gasped when he found himself in Kevin's tight and warm embrace. As Kevin wrapped his arms around the other one's body, he pulled him closer and gave him another kiss. Edd's face was literally on fire and he slowly opened his eyes and then placed his head onto the jock's shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Kevin let out a soft laughter when Edd's long hair tickled his skin and then he broke their hug, his eyes skimming up and down Double D. The black leather jacket, which Edd was currently wearing, looked good on him.

"You know, you should totally wear this jacket more often," whispered Kevin right into Edd's ear, making the other one gasp. "You look amazing."

Edd blushed furiously at the comment and he moved away from Kevin. "T-Thanks," stuttered out the teen and then looked around the park.

"I should be thanking you, for giving me such a pleasant view this day," teased the redhead and then moved closer to Edd again. However, to Kevin's disappointment, Double D suddenly got onto his legs and nervously rubbed his palms.

"S-Shouldn't we go back home? I mean, it's really late," said Double D. His parents weren't home yet, but the current situation was making him feel beyond embarrassed and he just wanted to go somewhere else.

Kevin chuckled at Edd's comment and he also stood up. "Yeah, I think it's time to go back as well," said Kevin and then the two of them walked to the car. As they were walking, Edd gently brushed his hand against Kevin's. He wanted to hold the other one's hand, but he felt very nervous about it. Kevin looked down when their hands made contact and he smiled, taking Edd's hand into his own.

* * *

><p>Kevin parked the car in front of his house and then looked over to right and saw that Double D was looking through the window. The jock then gently touched Edd's knee to get his attention and Edd immediately turned around to face Kevin. When he noticed the smile on the other teen's smile, he blushed a little and then looked away. Kevin chuckled and then gently brushed Edd's bangs, making the other one blush even harder. Kevin then put his hand away and then looked over to his house, before looking back at the shy dork.<p>

"I really had a nice time today," said Kevin and then sighed, because he didn't want to part from the other one quite yet. "Do you want to come over? I would really like to spend some more time together with you."

Double D smiled and then nodded at Kevin's first words. However, his body then stiffened up and looked at Kevin, his eyes wide opened. He then lowered his gaze and then shrugged. Honestly, he would love to spend more time with his boyfriend, but he didn't know how his parents would react, because they were always so overprotective. "I would love to, but I don't know if my parents would allow me."

"Then call them," said Kevin softly and smiled.

"A-Alright," said Edd nervously and then took his phone into his hands, before typing his mother's phone number and calling her. The phone rang a few times and then the person on the other side of the phone answered.

"_Hello, Eddward. Where are you? I and your father are slowly getting worried."_

"Hi, mom," slowly said Edd and then felt how his body heated up from embarrassment. His mother was always talking really loudly when talking on the phone and he had a feeling that Kevin heard what his mother said. He glanced at Kevin and then blushed when he saw the other one holding back his laughter. Double D frowned and then gently punched Kevin's shoulder. "No need to worry. Like I said, I am spending time with my friend… Kevin. You know him, he lives across the street. I was just wondering if… I could spend some more time together with him at his house."

"_I don't know, honey. It is pretty late."_

"H-He lives just across the street. Please, mother?" asked Edd.

"_Okay, you may spend some more time with you friend."_

A big smile came to the teen's lips. "Thank you."

Kevin listened to Edd's conversation with his mother in amusement. He smirked when he saw how overprotective Edd's mother was over his son and he couldn't help himself but to let out a soft chuckle. When he saw a big smile across Double D's lips, he knew that she allowed him to spend some more time with him. He then remembered that his parents weren't home that night, because they said that they were going to spend the night over at Kevin's grandparents. He bit his lower lip and wondered if the woman would allow Edd to spend the entire night with him.

Kevin moved closer to Double D. "Ask her if you can spend the entire night here," whispered the jock in the other one's ear, making Double D flinch.

"Are you crazy? She would never allow me to do that," said Edd and covered his phone, so that his mother couldn't hear their conversation.

"Come on, please? We've barely seen each other this week, so I would really love to spend as much time with you as I can," whispered Kevin. "Tell her that my parents are home and that everything is going to be okay."

Edd then looked at Kevin and sighed. The other one was right, he missed Kevin during the past week. Even though he felt a bit shy about spending the whole night with Kevin, he would lie if he said that he didn't want to. "Wait… you said that your parents went somewhere."

"Yeah, they won't come home this night," admitted Kevin.

"You want me to lie to my mom?" asked Double D unbelievably.

Kevin sighed. "Give the phone to me. I will talk to her, so you won't have to lie to her… Is that okay?" carefully asked Kevin.

"Okay," finally said Edd and gave his phone to the jock. He still didn't like the whole idea of lying to his mother, but he trusted Kevin, so he handed him the phone.

"Hello, this is Kevin speaking," said Kevin when he took the phone into his hands.

"_Oh… hello. I assume you're the boy that my son is now with."_

"Yeah, that's me. Edd wanted to ask something else, but he is too scared to… Can he spend the night here? We were just talking and he said that he had never had a sleep over and so I was wondering…" said Kevin and then carefully listened. Edd's mother suddenly stopped talking. After a few moments of silence, he could hear that she was talking with someone else. Since it was a male voice Kevin assumed that she was talking to Double D's father. Kevin suddenly got nervous because he thought that he did something to get the other one in trouble.

"_I guess he can spend the night there, if your parents are aware of that and if then of course allow to."_

"Yes, my parents allow him to stay over," said Kevin and then felt a little bad when he took a quick look at Double D. He then handed the phone to Double D, so that he could finish the phone call.

"Thank you, mom. I will call you the first thing in the morning," said Edd, happy and amazed that his parents allowed him to stay over.

"_You're welcome, Eddward. Goodnight then and have fun with your friend."_

"Goodnight," muttered Edd and then ended the phone call.

After Double D ended the call, both of them went out of the car and Edd waited for Kevin to lock it. Kevin then walked past Double D and opened the entrance door. Kevin then closed the door behind him as he followed Edd into the house. Feeling happy that the other one was going to spend the whole night with him, Kevin turned the lights on and then stepped next to Double D, who didn't know what to do with himself. He felt extremely awkward, so he looked up at the taller teen and sent him a questionable look. Kevin smiled and then went into the living room. Edd slowly followed the other one and then sat onto the couch, next to Kevin.

When Kevin moved closer to Edd, he almost jumped. He felt really nervous about the fact that he was going to spend a whole night with Kevin in an empty house. Kevin could see that the dork was feeling nervous and he smiled. "Come here," he whispered. "I won't do anything, don't worry."

"R-Right…" muttered Edd and felt how his body heated up at the other one's words. He slowly moved closer to the teen and then placed his head onto Kevin's chest, feeling the other's calm heartbeat.

The two of them continued to sit onto the couch for about an hour or so, talking about their date and their future plans. After a while, Edd could feel himself getting more and more tired and being in Kevin's warm embrace wasn't helping him at staying awake at all. The teen yawned and slowly closed his eyes. He wouldn't mind falling asleep like that. Kevin looked down and chuckled when he saw that Double D was slowly falling asleep. He slowly lifted his body up and Edd opened his eyes, looking up at the jock.

"Come on, let's go to bed," he said softly and Double D nodded.

"Yeah," said Edd and rubbed his eyes. He stood up and then followed the other one into his bedroom. It was when they reached the other's bedroom that the reality of sharing a bed with Kevin hit Double D. He stepped into the teen's room and then looked at Kevin nervously.

"What's wrong?" asked Kevin, puzzled.

"W-Well…" slowly started Edd. "A-Are we going to sleep on the same bed together?"

"Of course. Do you want me to sleep on the floor?" asked Kevin and smirked at the other one's shyness and innocence.

"N-No, but I could sleep on the floor and-"

"Don't be silly," said Kevin. "We're sleeping together. Period," he then added.

Edd felt a bit unsure about it, but he didn't want to upset Kevin, so he just nodded and put on a weak smile. He watched how Kevin started taking his clothes, to change for bed. When Kevin put his shirt off, Edd quickly turned around and sighed. He then remembered that he didn't take a shower that day and he wondered what he should do. Edd was obsessed with his personal hygiene, so going to sleep without taking a shower wasn't going to happen.

"I have to take a shower first…" muttered Edd.

Kevin came closer to the shorter teen and placed a hand onto his shoulder. "You can take one in the morning, if you don't feel like showering now. Don't worry about it," he said, thinking that Edd wanted to shower because they were going to share the bed.

"I would rather take one now," said Edd and turned around. When he saw that Kevin didn't have any shirt on, his body lit up like a candle and he quickly looked away. "Y-You know t-that being clean is important to me."

When Kevin saw Edd's reaction, he raised his eyebrow and then smirked, finding the dork's cute reaction beyond amusing. "Okay, then… You can go shower now, if you'd like. The bathroom is next to my room."

"B-But, I'll need to get new clothes before I go to-"

"You don't have to," said Kevin and quickly stepped to his closet and took out a pair of underwear, a blue T-shirt and black shorts. He opened the door of the next closet and took out a towel. He then handed everything to the dork. "Here you go, you can wear my clothes."

Edd took the clothes as they were handed to him and then looked at them. His heart sped up at the thought of wearing Kevin's clothes and he swallowed hard, looking up at the jock to thank him. "T-Thanks," he managed to stutter out. He then turned around and went into the bathroom to finally take the much needed shower.

Kevin watched how Double D left his room and then he smiled. He was still amazed by the fact how easily the other one got embarrassed. Kevin knew that it was mean of him, but he loved teasing Edd a little bit, because he enjoyed watching him being shy. He sighed and then looked around the bedroom. Suddenly, a mischievous thought popped into his mind. What if he would join the other one in shower? Kevin quickly shook his head, knowing that Edd would probably kill him if he did that. However, the thought still didn't leave him and in the end, he decided to take another shower. He laughed, knowing that he was acting pretty childish about it, but he couldn't wait to see Double D's reaction.

Kevin stepped into the bathroom really quietly, because he didn't want to freak out the other too soon. He put his towel next to Edd's and then quickly took his clothes off. He then stepped closer to the shower and was glad that Edd was turned away from him. Even though Edd's body was very thin, Kevin couldn't look away. Edd's silky hair was wet and Kevin swallowed hard as he watched how the water dripped down Double D's body. He continued to stare at the other one for a few more seconds and then forced himself to tear his eyes away from the dork's body. He gathered up all the courage that he had and opened the door, before stepping in.

Edd was too busy with shampooing his hair to notice that someone was standing in front of the shower. However, when the door opened and somebody stepped in, next to him, Edd jumped and let out a surprised whimper. He quickly turned around and almost had a heart attack when he saw naked Kevin standing next to him. He dropped the shampoo from his hands and then quickly turned around, trying to calm himself down.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" managed to ask Double D. He didn't even dare to turn around. His body was shaking and he was convinced that his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

"Well," started Kevin, feeling how he was nervous as well. "I remembered that I needed to take a shower as well. So, showering together is going to save water. Plus I could help you wash your back," teased the jock and stepped closer to the teen.

Edd's body grew hotter and he felt how he was slowly starting to grow angry, because he knew that Kevin was making fun of him. "C-can you p-please leave?"

"Why?" asked Kevin with a smirk on his face. He placed his hand gently onto Edd's wet back and moved his hand a bit lower. Edd flinched when Kevin touched him and hid his burning face into his palms. He was so embarrassed at that moment and he just wanted to disappear. "Turn around, Edd," whispered Kevin and planted a soft kiss onto Double D's neck.

"N-No," said Edd and gasped when Kevin kissed him.

"Come on," said Kevin softly. He then placed his hands onto Edd's shoulders and forced Double D to turn around. When the teen was turned around, his eyes widened and he quickly put his hands down and covered his lower parts, so that Kevin couldn't see him. Edd tightly closed his eyes and bit down onto his trembling lip. Edd knew that his body couldn't be compared to Kevin's and he hated that. Plus why was Kevin doing all of that? Edd took a deep breath in, trying to calm himself down.

When Kevin saw how upset the other one looked, he quickly removed his hands from Double D and he sighed. He saw that Edd was close to crying and he slapped himself mentally for being so pushy. He gently touched Edd's cheek and the other one slowly opened his eyes. "I'm sorry," he muttered and then bowed his head. "I didn't mean to upset you."

When Edd saw that Kevin wasn't trying to make fun out of him, a small smile came to his lips. "I-it's okay. I'm just not used to… you know," he said quietly.

"Yeah, I know." Kevin then felt relieved seeing the smile on Edd's lips and he placed a hand onto Double D's wet chest. He smirked when he felt how fast his heart was beating. "Can I kiss you?" asked the redhead carefully, because he didn't want to seem too pushy again. He smirked when the other one nodded, giving him permission to kiss him. He then leaned in and gave Double D a feather light kiss.

Edd's eyes fluttered shut when Kevin kissed him. Kevin's hand made its way to his neck and he returned Kevin a kiss. The two of the exchanged a few more gentle kisses, before Kevin decided to be a bit bolder and his tongue slowly darted out. Edd immediately opened his mouth, inviting the other one in. Edd slowly felt how his embarrassment started fading away and he slowly moved his shaky arms up, wrapping them around Kevin's neck. Kevin pushed Edd back a little and pinned him against the wet wall behind them. He trapped Edd between his body and the wall and gently pushed his body against Edd's.

When Kevin's strong and wet body made contact with Edd's, the dork broke their kiss and gasped from the new sensation. He moaned when Kevin moved his lips to his neck. He tilted his head to the side, but then soon turned it around because Kevin him another hungry kiss. Adrenaline was spreading through Edd's body and he was quite disappointed when Kevin broke their kiss and stepped back.

"I'm sorry," said Kevin breathless. "It's just if we continue this… I don't think that I would be able to stop," he then added and looked down.

Edd's body shuddered at Kevin's words and his eyes travelled lower Kevin's body. His eyes suddenly widened and his face turned into a few darker shades of red. Edd quickly turned around and nodded. "Y-Yeah… it's for the best if we hurry up with showering and then go to sleep."

Kevin smirked and placed a final kiss onto the teen's nape. "Yeah."

When they finished with the shower, they put on their clothes and went into Kevin's bedroom. Kevin's clothes were too big for Edd, but Kevin liked how the other one looked in them. After making a comment how adorable Double D looked in them, Edd just playfully punched him and gently kissed the tip of Kevin's nose. Edd then lay onto Kevin's bed and waited for him to join him. Kevin quickly made his way to his bed and lay down next to the teen. Edd smiled when Kevin wrapped his arms around his thin body and he exhaled deeply, feeling really relaxed and calm.

"Goodnight, Kevin."

"'Night, Edd. I love you," whispered Kevin before slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I was struggling a bit with writing this one, but I think that it turned out okay. Thanks to everyone who continues to read this story =).If there are some mistakes in this chapter, please let me know so that I can correct them ^-^"<em>


	11. Chapter 11

***The chapter is rated M, so if this isn't your cup of tea, please don't read.***

* * *

><p>Kevin's sleep was peaceful and he kept holding Double D tightly close to himself throughout the whole night. It's been years since he had slept so well, so he was pretty disappointed and annoyed when his sleep was interrupted by the buzzing of his own phone. He opened his eyes and let out an annoyed groan. Without even looking who was calling him, he ended the call and lay back down, next to Edd who was still peacefully sleeping. Kevin's lips curled into a small smile as he watched the other one sleeping for a few moments before he closed his eyes again, taking in a deep breath.<p>

The jock had a feeling that it was already pretty late since it was so bright in his room but he didn't care too much about it because it was Sunday. Kevin's smile grew bigger as he remembered the previous day and he snuggled closer to Edd, careful not to wake him up. Kevin was so happy that the other one agreed to spend the night over at his place and he wished that that moment could never end. Just as the redhead was about to fall asleep again, his phone started buzzing again. The jock rolled his eyes and then finally decided to see who was so eager to speak with him on that Sunday morning.

Kevin got into sitting position and took the phone back into his hands. When he saw that Nazz was calling him, he first frowned but then soon smiled. He had told her that he and Edd had a date the previous day, so the blonde girl must've been very curious how the things went. The teen got onto his legs and quietly left the bedroom, so that he wouldn't wake the other one up. Kevin slowly made him way across the bedroom and then opened the door, stepping into the bathroom, before finally answering the call.

"Hey, Nazz," said Kevin with a raspy voice from the lack of use. He then yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning, Kevin!" said the voice from the other side of the phone. Kevin smiled when he heard how cheerful the other one sounded and he let out yet another yawn. "Why do you sound like that? Don't tell me that you just got up, because it's going to be eleven soon."

"Yeah, I just got up," admitted the jock and then leaned against the wall.

Kevin then heard how the girl made a short pause before finally asking him about the date. "So, tell me. How was the date?"

Kevin chuckled and then shrugged his shoulders. "It went well. We went to watch a movie and then on a dinner, you know the usual. We walked around the town for a little bit and then we headed back home," said Kevin quietly, because he was still standing very close to his room.

"Oh, it sounds like the two of you had a lovely time," said Nazz. "Why are you talking so quietly, Kev? Don't tell me, did the two of you spend the night together as well?"

"We did," said Kevin and then chuckled when the other one squealed happily. "He just spent the night over… nothing else happened," quickly added Kevin, so that he made it very clear to Nazz because Kevin knew that the other one jumped to conclusions too quickly.

"I am so happy for you," said Nazz and Kevin smiled. "Where is Double D now?"

"He is still sleeping," whispered Kevin and peeked into his room, to check on Edd. When he saw that the dork was still asleep, he smiled and went back into the bathroom. "I better go now, I don't want him to wake up without me."

Nazz's laughter filled Kevin's ears. "Okay, dude. Have fun and we'll talk a bit later, alright?"

"It's a deal. Bye," said Kevin and then ended the call.

As their phone call ended, Kevin went back into this bedroom and placed his phone back onto he nightstand. He then sighed happily and lay next to Edd again. As he lay down, the bed moved, which was enough to make the other one finally wake up. When the jock noticed that Double D moved, he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be still sleeping. He wondered what the other one would do if he saw that he was still asleep. Having his eyes closed, Kevin exhaled deeply and moved a bit closer to the shy teen.

Double D slowly opened his eyes as he felt how the bed moved and then yawned. He had slept great and he smiled, letting out a quiet moan as he stretched his body while still lying down. When he opened his eyes, he blinked in confusion because that definitely wasn't his room and he frowned. After a few more seconds, the memories of the previous day started coming back to the teen and he then finally remembered that he spent the night over at Kevin's. His body froze when the bed moved again and Edd was immediately feeling completely awake. He knew that Kevin was lying next to him and he gulped, feeling his own heart beating faster. After taking a deep breath, Double D finally turned around, so that he was facing Kevin.

His eyes stopped on jock's face. Kevin looked so peaceful when he was asleep and a shy smile appeared on Edd's lips. Trying not to wake the other one up, he moved a bit closer and gently touched Kevin's chest, just to make sure that that was the reality and not some kind of dream. He smiled when he touched the redhead and he bit his lower lip, wondering what to do next. Should he wake Kevin up? Edd shook his head, thinking that it would be rude to wake Kevin up, so he decided to spend a little more time next to Kevin.

Edd closed his eyes and he sighed happily. He started thinking about their date from the previous day and his eyes suddenly shot back open when he remembered that the two of them took a shower together. Double D's face heated up and he swallowed hard. It was extremely embarrassing to think about it, so he cleared his throat and look back up at Kevin. He lifted his arm and gently touched Kevin's cheek with his trembling fingers. Edd then stopped and looked if Kevin showed any signs of waking up. Because the other one appeared to be still sleeping, Edd moved his hand lower, gently running his fingertips against the jock's soft lips. Edd's body warmed up when he remembered how good it felt being kissed by them and he licked his lower lip before leaning in and planting a soft kiss onto Kevin's lips.

Kevin's heart skipped when he felt Edd's fingers on his cheek and then on his lips. He was fighting back the urge of chuckling and smiling at the way how the other one was touching him. However, when he felt Double D's lips against his own he opened his eyes and returned him a sweet kiss.

As the other one returned him he kiss, Double D stiffened and then looked up only to see that Kevin was looking back at him, with a small smile on his face. It felt like a heat wave hit Double D's body at the realisation that Kevin was probably awake all that time and he flushed into dark shades of red. "H-How long have you been awake for?" stuttered out Edd and hid his red face into Kevin's chest.

"I woke up a bit earlier than you," said Kevin and chuckled at Edd's reaction. He placed his hand onto Edd's head and the other one looked back up. Kevin tilted his head to the side and then removed some of the hair from Double D's face and tucked it behind his ear. He then cupped Edd's face and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Then why did you pretend to be asleep?" muttered Edd when he pulled back and frowned.

Ignoring Edd's last words, Kevin smirked and then got up into the sitting position. He watched how Double D did the same and then asked: "How did you sleep?"

"O-oh, I slept great," said Edd. "And you?"

"Great as well, thanks to you," whispered Kevin into the other's ear, making Edd shudder from the sensation.

"Well, I am glad you could sleep well because of me," said Edd awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. Edd then yawned and turned around and glanced at the clock. When he saw that it was almost noon, he jumped and his eyes grew wide. He had no idea that it was already so late and he knew that his parents were worried about him. He quickly took his phone into his hands and then felt relieved that he had no missed calls, which meant that his parents weren't looking for him quite yet. He exhaled and then turned to Kevin, who was looking at him. "I think that I should go home…" muttered Double D and then stood up.

Kevin's smile dropped, but he still nodded knowing that he should be happy enough for spending the night with his adorable dork. He then walked to Double D and sent him a small smile. "It's a pity that you already have to leave… But I understand that your parents will be worried if you don't go home, so it's okay," he said softly.

Edd sighed and then looked down, feeling the same way as Kevin. "My parents can be sometimes annoying," he said and then shrugged his shoulders. "They are always overprotective of me," Edd then added, feeling bad that it was time for him to leave.

"Like I said; you don't have to worry about it too much." He then gently caressed the other one's head and then chuckled when he saw the blush returning to the teen's cheeks. "Do you think that it would be okay if I come and visit you later? You can tell your parents that you are helping me with studying or something like that."

"Yes, I would like that," said Edd quickly and then smiled at the thought of spending another afternoon with the jock. Double D then awkwardly looked around the room and found his clothes on the chair, in the left corner of the room. He walked to them and then took a quick look at Kevin, feeling flustered when he saw that the other one was carefully watching every move that he made. He turned around and swallowed hard, before sighing. Edd slapped himself mentally for not knowing what to do about Kevin's clothes that he was wearing at that moment. The good thing would be to take them off and then…? However, he felt extremely embarrassed for getting changed in front of Kevin.

Kevin tilted his head to the side, feeling confused when he saw that the other one must have had an argument with himself. He then saw that Edd was looking at his clothes and a faint smile returned on Kevin's lips. Swallowing back a laugh, Kevin stepped next to Double D and placed his hand onto the shorter one's shoulder, making the shy teen jump at the contact.

"Do you want me to leave the room so that you can change your clothes?" asked Kevin quietly.

"N-no, you don't have to do that," said Edd and turned around. Telling that to the other one would be kind of stupid and pointless since Kevin had already seen him completely naked a day before that.

"Then what seems to be the problem?" teased Kevin, knowing why the other one was feeling shy.

"I-it's just that… I mean," started Edd, but then stopped talking. He felt too embarrassed at that moment and he just looked down, avoiding making eye-contact with Kevin. Because the other wasn't saying anything, Double quickly took off Kevin's clothes and then put on the clothes which he was wearing a day before.

As Edd was changing in front of Kevin, the jock raised an eyebrow and smirked, clearly enjoying the peasant view in front of him. However, he didn't say anything, because he didn't want to embarrass Double D any further. As the other one was done with changing his clothes, he handed Kevin the clothes and he took them into his hands, placing them down onto the bed. He then turned around and saw that Edd was staring right at him. Kevin's eyes moved up and down Double D's body and then he sighed, stepping closer to the dork. "Come on, I'll walk you out," he then said softly and Edd nodded, stepping outside Kevin's bedroom and then waited for the other one to go downstairs first.

As they reached the entrance door, Edd stopped and then closed his eyes when Kevin placed a few soft kisses onto his lips. "T-thank you for yesterday," muttered Edd when Kevin pulled back a little.

"You don't have to thank me, dork," said Kevin with a small smirk on his face. "I also had a great time."

"Well… goodbye," said Edd and then placed his right hand onto the door knob. He took a deep breath in and turned to Kevin again. He swallowed hard and gathered all of the courage that he had as he stepped on his tip toes and pressed a soft kiss onto the jock's lips, before opening the door. "I-I'll call you a bit later, okay?"

Edd's sudden kiss took Kevin completely off guard and before he could return Double D a kiss, the other one had already pulled back and opened the door. "Okay. Goodbye," said Kevin, waved to the other one and then watched how Edd made his way to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday night<strong>

Double D was over at Nazz's, because she had a party on a Friday night and he was invited to it. Most of the people who were there were having a blast, but not Edd. One of the reason why was the fact that Kevin wasn't there yet. Edd knew that the other one had practice that day, so that was one of the main reasons why the teen was running late. However, another reason for Edd's mood was the fact that he and Eddy had a big argument a few days ago and ever since then the other one hadn't spoken to him a word. Their argument started when Eddy started asking about Kevin and Edd knew that he should be prepared for that day to come, because he knew that the short teen didn't like how close he and Kevin had gotten. Edd tried to be polite to his friend, but as Eddy's questions were slowly starting to annoy Edd, he had blurted the truth out to Eddy. Just as Edd had imagined, Eddy didn't take the news that he and Kevin were a couple too well. As he said that, Eddy just stormed out of his house and from that day forward, he avoided Edd. Plus whenever Edd wanted to apologise or talk, the other one just walked away from him.

Edd sighed and pulled out his phone to see what time it was. He frowned, because Kevin was supposed to be there by then. Double D then looked around the place and his heart sunk when he saw how much fun the other ones were having. He sighed and then shrugged his shoulders. He didn't like parties, but he agreed to come since Kevin was going to be there as well. However it seemed kind of stupid to Edd to stick around since Kevin clearly wasn't going to show up. He placed his phone back into his pocket and walked towards Nazz, just to let her know that he was going to head back home.

"Double D!" she said happily when the teen walked to her and then frowned when he saw the troubled expression on his face. "Is everything alright?" she then asked and walked away from the crowd, so that they could have a more private talk that way.

Edd followed the blonde girl and then shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to be rude and complain about the party, so he forced a little smile upon his face. "Yeah, I'm just not feeling to well. I think that I will slowly head back home," said Edd and then looked at the floor.

"You can't leave yet, the party has just started," said Nazz and then looked around. When she noticed that Kevin was nowhere to be seen, she smiled because she finally understood why the other one was having such a terrible time. "Don't worry, he will come. He had practice today and I am sure that he is currently getting ready. He will come soon, so why don't you stick around just for a little bit longer?"

Edd's cheeks flushed because Nazz could read him like an open book and he then slowly nodded. "Alright," he said slowly and let his smile drop.

"If you need company until then, you can spend some time with me. You could tell me about your and Kevin's relationship since Kevin sucks and doesn't want to tell me any juicy details," she said and Edd couldn't stop himself from giggling at Nazz's comment. Just as he was about to say something back, he was interrupted by a person calling Nazz's name and the girl groaned and turned around. She then rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, dude. I have to take care of this. I'll be right back… Why don't you sit down and take a drink?"

"Oh, don't worry about it," said Edd and then nodded. "Just take your time."

Edd's smile disappeared again when the girl went away and he pressed his lips together. He decided to take Nazz's advice, so he walked towards the table where the drinks were placed at. He stopped for a second, his eyes going up and down the table. He didn't know what to have, so he took the plastic cup into his hands and poured himself a glass of drink. He didn't know what it was, but it did smell like alcohol and he started at his drink for a split second. It wasn't like Double D to drink, but he figured that he could have a drink or two. It wouldn't hurt anyone.

* * *

><p>Double D then brought the cup to his mouth and took a small sip of his drink. He swallowed the liquid down his throat and could feel how the warm liquid slid down his throat. Pleasant warmth spread from his stomach throughout his entire body. After emptying the whole cup, Edd had to admit that the drink was actually quite tasty and since he didn't feel any other effects of the drink having on his body, Edd decided to pour himself yet another cup and then he walked to the chairs and sat down as he watched the other people having fun. He sighed and looked at the clock. He could only hope that Kevin would come soon.<p>

Kevin cursed silently as he looked at the clock only to realise that he was more than an hour late. He was in his bedroom, getting ready for Nazz's party and he rolled his eyes. Why did the coach have to pick that day for the practice?! Plus when the practice has ended, Kevin had to stay a little longer, because he had to help the coach with something. Once Kevin was happy with the way he looked, he quickly looked himself in the mirror and he just shrugged. He didn't have much time, so he decided that he looked good enough. Before leaving for the Nazz's party, he took his phone into his hands. He expected a missed call or a message from Edd, but when he saw that he didn't receive any of that, he frowned, feeling a bit worried. Kevin then shook his head, knowing that he was spending the precious time on overthinking such little things.

He quickly left his house and walked towards Nazz's. As he was walking there, he couldn't help but to wonder how Edd was. He knew that the other one wasn't feeling too good. Double D had told him what happened between him and Eddy. Once he had told him, Edd couldn't stop apologising for telling to Eddy that they were a couple. However, that was the least what bothered Kevin. The jock was very angry at the short teen for having that kind of reaction. He knew that Double D took things too much to his heart, so Edd must've felt very lonely without the other one around. And what bothered the redhead even more was the fact that the short dork was telling the tall dork to avoid Edd. And Kevin was quite pleasantly surprised when he saw that Ed wasn't listening to Eddy's advices. Maybe the tall teen wasn't as stupid as he appeared to be.

As Kevin was closer to Nazz's house, he could see a lot of cars parked in front of her house. Kevin could also hear a loud music coming from her house and he let out a soft chuckle. Nazz would always have parties like that when her parents were away. He then took a deep breath in and finally rang the doorbell, in hope that someone was going to hear it ringing through the loud music. To his luck, the door was quickly opened by the blonde girl. When Nazz saw that it was Kevin, she smiled and let him inside.

"You finally decided to come," said Nazz as the two of them made their way to Nazz's living room.

"I'm sorry that I am late. The coach made me stay longer and-"

"Oh don't apologise to me," said Nazz and giggled. "It is your boyfriend who deserves an apology."

"I know," said Kevin and bowed his head, feeling bad. "Where is he?" he then asked and looked around the room.

"He couldn't go far," said Nazz. "He wanted to leave early, but I convinced him to stay longer. I tried to hang out as much as I could, but you know… Since I'm hosting the party I don't have much time, so please go and talk to him."

Kevin nodded and then looked around the room again. Because he still couldn't find the dork, he started walking around the room, in hope to find the other one.

* * *

><p>Double D was still sitting in the corner of the room, looking at his cup which was empty again. He had lost counting how many drinks he had, but he didn't really care since he finally relaxed and he was feeling happier as well. Plus he didn't feel really drunk, he was just feeling a bit sleepy and his head was feeling a bit fuzzy. Or so he thought. It was when he got onto his legs when he realised the real effect that the alcohol had on his body. The picture in front of his eyes suddenly started spinning around and he bumped into someone on his left. Edd turned to that person and apologised before continuing making his way to the drinks again. Walking turned out to be a rather difficult task to do at that moment. Not only that his legs were feeling extremely heavy, but he was also feeling a bit sick and he took a deep breath, in hope that the sickness would go away.<p>

Once he wobbled to the table, he picked up the bottle to pour himself another drink. However, to his disappointment, someone took the bottle from his hands and he frowned. He was sure that he could drink a little bit more. "I think you had enough for this night," said the person. He turned to the person to make a comment about it, but when he saw that it was Kevin he smiled and giggled.

Kevin spotted Edd, who was making his way to the table. He frowned when he first saw the other teen, because he was acting a bit funny. Once he came closer to him, Kevin could easily tell that Double D was drunk and he chuckled. The teen's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were unfocused. It was the first time for Kevin to see the other one like that and he just couldn't help but to find Edd adorable. When he took the bottle from his hands, the teen turned to him and said: "Hey, Kevin! I thought that you weren't going to show up!"

"Sorry, I had to stay in school after the practice finished," said Kevin and scratched the back of his head. When Edd giggled again, Kevin arched his eyebrow and also took the cup from the other one's hand. "How much did you drink?" carefully asked Kevin.

Double D frowned, thinking hard. He wanted to take Kevin's answer seriously, but he just couldn't remember how much he had. Edd bit his lower lip and giggled again. He then just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he mumbled and looked around the room. He noticed that a few people were dancing and Edd happily clapped and pointed at them. "Look how much fun they have! Let's dance, Kevin!"

"I don't think that it's a good idea to go dancing," said Kevin. But Edd wasn't listening to him at all. Instead, he grabbed his hand and dragged the jock next to people who were dancing. Kevin couldn't do anything else but to stare at the dork. It was scary how different his personality got when he was drunk.

Double D turned to the jock and then tilted his head, because the other one wasn't showing any signs of wanting to dance with him. What was wrong? Didn't he want to dance with him? Edd glanced at the couples, who were dancing and then looked back at Kevin. "What is wrong? Why won't you dance with me?" asked Double D innocently and then he bowed his head.

Edd's voice woke Kevin up from thinking and when he saw the disappointed look on his boyfriend's face, he smiled. He just couldn't say no when Edd was looking him like that. He slowly started moving his body to the rhythm of music. When Double D saw that Kevin finally decided to start dancing, his face brightened up. The song soon ended and was continued by another, much slower song. Kevin's body froze and he saw that Edd also stopped dancing and was looking shyly towards the floor. Even though the redhead hated slow dancing, he stepped closer to Double D, wrapped his arms around Edd's thin body and pulled him close. Edd let out a surprised yelp when Kevin pulled him close, but then soon relaxed and placed his arms around the jock's neck. Kevin smirked and pressed their foreheads together. Neither of them was a good dancer, but none cared about that. They were having fun and that was all that counted.

After dancing, the two of them decided to leave the party and go somewhere more private. Because Edd was still pretty drunk, Kevin wanted the other one to sober up a bit before returning home, so he took his into his house. Since his parents were still awake, he introduced Edd as his friend and then they went into Kevin's bedroom. The jock locked the door just in case his parents decided to be nosy. When he locked the door, he turned around to see what Edd was doing. He found the other one lying on his bed, laughing at something. Kevin couldn't really make out what seemed so funny to the dork, so he just shrugged his shoulders and sat next to Edd, having a huge grin on his face.

"May I ask what is so funny?" softly asked Kevin and removed the hat from the teen's head. He then gently ran his fingers through Edd's silky hair.

Edd suddenly stopped laughing and frowned. He knew that he was laughing about something a few seconds earlier, but he couldn't remember what it was. "I don't know," muttered Edd and then another giggle escaped his mouth. His eyes found Kevin's and then he slowly closed his eyes when the other one continued to play with his hair. The way that Kevin was touching him it made Edd feel safe and calm.

Kevin chuckled and then leaned down. When Edd opened his eyes, he saw that Kevin was very close to his face and he closed his eyes again, because he knew that Kevin was about to kiss him. Kevin licked his lower lip, before he finally kissed the other one softly. It was Double D who deepened their kiss that time. Kevin was surprised when Edd licked his lower lip, but he quickly recovered and parted his lips a bit, inviting the other one in. Edd felt how his body heated up when he slipped his tongue into Kevin's hot mouth and he shuddered when their tongues brushed against each other. He didn't know from where he gained all of that courage, but Double D liked it. He liked that he wasn't embarrassed so easily that time.

The jock quietly hummed into their deep kiss and then he pulled back a little, to catch some air. However, he was soon interrupted, because Double D crushed their lips together once again. He smiled into their kiss. He had to admit it; he liked the fact that Edd was being a bit more aggressive. Kevin gently bit Edd's tongue and his body lit up like a candle when a quiet moan escaped Double D's mouth. He placed his hand behind Edd's neck. He placed the other one onto the dork's chest and smiled when he felt his rapid heartbeat.

Edd's body shook when he felt Kevin's hand on his chest. He didn't know why but it felt good when the jock gently bit his tongue and he wished that Kevin would continue touching him like that. Edd's head was still feeling a bit funny, but he didn't care much about that. His hands gripped Kevin's shirt and he pulled the jock closer. Because Edd pulled a bit too hard, Kevin lost his balance and he ended up lying on Double D. They broke their kiss and Kevin's body froze. He looked down at Double D and saw that the other's cheeks were bright pink. He smiled and when he was about to pull away, Edd's hands stopped him.

"N-No…" said Edd with a small voice. "M-more… please?" He didn't want things to end yet.

Kevin's eyes widened and he felt how his body temperature rose up when he heard the other one's pleads. Kevin swallowed hard, because he knew that the situation was getting dangerous. The redhead knew that Edd wasn't himself because of alcohol, but his body gave in and he kissed Double D hungrily. Edd parted his legs, so that Kevin could come even closer. When Kevin positioned himself between Edd's legs, he let out a loud gasp and his heart started beating faster. The situation was beyond embarrassing, but Edd could somehow forget about it, because he needed Kevin's touches more than air at that moment.

Kevin moved his lips to Edd's neck and the teen moved his head to the side, allowing Kevin to come closer. The gentle kisses transformed into soft licking and nibbling. The jock then bit a bit rougher, leaving a mark there. As he did that, Edd whimpered and buried his fingers into the jock's red hair. The soft moans and whimpers were like music to Kevin's ears and he knew that his self-control was slowly slipping away.

Kevin's lips moved up a bit and they stopped at Edd's ear. He gently bit the teen's earlobe, before pulling away a bit. "We should stop," whispered Kevin into Edd's ear. His voice was hoarse, thick with lust and hunger.

When Edd felt Kevin's hot breath against his ear, he gasped and a quiet moan escaped his mouth. Kevin's low voice sent shivers down Double D's spine and he slowly opened his eyes, quickly shaking his head. "No…I-I need more," stuttered Edd and licked his lower lip.

Kevin moaned at Edd's words and he moved his hips a bit, making the one beneath him shudder. He swallowed hard again and tried to focus really hard on the fact that it wouldn't be right to take advantage of Edd in a state like that. However, he wasn't very successful at that. "Y-you need more of what?" asked Kevin.

"Your touches… please touch me more," said Edd. His body needed release that much that he was ready to beg for it.

"God…" Kevin whispered and kissed the teen hungrily again.

He slid his hand under Edd's shirt and slowly started lifting it up. When Kevin's cold fingers came in contact with Edd's hot skin, he let out a gasp and then closed his eyes. Edd could feel how his face was burning and his heart was racing. His mind was feeling completely blank, because he was too focused on how good Kevin was making him feel. The temperature of Kevin's bedroom suddenly rose up, because Kevin could swear that he was about to melt from the heat. He pulled back a little and then took Double D's shirt off. Once the teen found himself half naked beneath Kevin, he stiffened and felt how the familiar fear returned.

Kevin's eyes were glued on Double D's naked body and Kevin gulped, licking his lower lip. When Edd saw that Kevin's eyes were literally devouring his body, he felt how a little bit of courage returned and he giggled. That was the first time that Kevin was doing something like that with another guy, but he had to admit that he had never been so turned on in his entire life. He forced himself to look up and he placed his hand onto Edd's bare chest. His fingers travelled lower and Kevin's hand stopped on Edd's hip.

Edd whimpered and then closed his eyes tightly. Kevin kissed Edd's collarbone and then his lips started travelling lower. As Kevin was planting soft kisses all over Edd's body, Edd's breathing got faster and louder. He placed a hand over his mouth, to prevent any of the embarrassing moans coming out. Kevin looked up for a split second and seeing Edd in that state, sent a new wave of arousal throughout Kevin's body. He forced himself to look away and he moved lower, kissing Edd's stomach.

"Kevin," breathed out Edd. When Kevin kissed him there, Edd's hips shook and he wished that Kevin could touch him even lower.

However, to his disappointment, Kevin returned back up and their eyes met. Kevin could see the disappointed written on the other's face, but the jock knew that he needed to stop. Kevin's body was still shaking and when he was about to stand up, he was interrupted by Edd again.

"Edd, we need to stop," said Kevin and gave the other one a weak smile.

Double D's eyes grew huge. "W-why? Don't you want to…?" asked Edd.

"Of course I do… God, you have no idea how much I want to continue," said Kevin and his voice shook. "But you are drunk and I don't want to do anything that you are going to regret in the morning."

"B-but I won't regret it…"

"Edd, look…" said Kevin, but then stopped talking as Edd lifted his hips and accidentally touched Kevin's thigh. When Edd touched Kevin, the jock felt something hard against his thigh and his body heated up again. He licked his lower lip once again, resisting touching Double D again. Edd noticed that Kevin reacted to the touch, so he lifted his hips again. "Edd… stop it," breathed out the jock, his eyes travelling lower.

"P-Please," tried Edd again. He couldn't stand it any longer, because the desire to be touched was so big that it hurt. He slid his right hand down his naked chest and stomach, stopping it on his hip. He then looked up at Kevin and when he saw the way he was looking at him, his heart skipped a beat. His fingers were shaking really bad and he knew that if he was sober he would never gather up enough courage to do what he did next. He moved his fingers to the right and finally touched himself through his jeans.

Kevin knew that he needed to look away, but he couldn't. Edd's eyes were half closed and his mouth was slightly opened. The flush on the teen's cheeks deepened once he realised that he was being watched and he gasped. As Kevin was watching Edd, he was having an argument with himself. He really didn't know what to do. Edd clumsily undid the button on his jeans and pulled them down a bit. Kevin swallowed hard and when Edd called his name, it was like something snapped inside Kevin and he finally leaned down, kissing Edd again.

Edd whimpered when Kevin kissed him again and he wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck, pulling him close. Kevin had finally stopped thinking about whether it was right or wrong to be doing that and he moved his hand down, touching the place where Edd was touching just a few minutes ago. Edd shuddered when Kevin finally touched him and a soft moan escaped his lips. Kevin suddenly felt very nervous and he broke their kiss, looking into the dork's eyes.

"M-more…" whispered Edd.

"O-okay," said Kevin and his shaky fingers pulled Edd's underwear down. Without thinking, he slowly wrapped his fingers around Edd's hard member and slowly started moving his hand. Edd covered his mouth when Kevin finally moved his hand. Kevin looked up at Edd and smirked when he saw that the other one was struggling to keep quiet. He removed Edd's hands, because he wanted to hear those delicious moans.

"Kevin…" moaned Edd. He closed his eyes and returned Kevin the kiss, when he locked their lips again. This was the first time that he was touched like that by someone else and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.

Kevin felt Edd's member throbbing in his hand and he knew that the other one wasn't going to last much longer. He tightened the grip a bit and then started stroking Edd faster. Double D bit his lower lip and moved his hips, so that he was thrusting back into Kevin's hand. The pleasure was almost overwhelming for Edd and his moans were growing louder. Since Kevin's parents were home, Kevin leaned in and quieted down the moaning teen with a kiss. Kevin moved his hand a couple more times and then it became all too much for Double D. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kevin's neck and hid his face into the crook of the jock's neck as the wave of overwhelming pleasure hit his body.

Kevin smirked when he felt how Double D was shaking in his arms. Once the other one has calmed down, Kevin took some wipes from his drawer and wiped his hand and Double D. Kevin then looked at Edd and he sent him a small smile. Edd felt like he was floating in the air and he yawned. His body was feeling extremely light and he slowly closed his eyes. "I love you," whispered Edd and before he knew it, he had already drifted to sleep.

Kevin smiled when he watched how Double D closed his eyes. "I love you as well," he then whispered and slowly caressed Edd's head. He then yawned and lay next to the already sleeping teen. At that moment, Kevin was feeling beyond happy. But he did worry what would the next morning bring. He wrapped his arms around the dork's body and yawned before closing his eyes and joining Double D in the land of dreams.

* * *

><p><em>I am really nervous about this chapter xD. I kinda thought that it was about time that <span>something <span>happened between them, soI decided to change the raitings for the story and I hope that you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think and if there are any mistakes, let me know :)_


	12. Chapter 12

Edd was awakened by the sunlight quite early the next morning. Double D opened his eyes, but then quickly closed them back. He yawned and then groaned because he wasn't feeling quite good. He cool feel a horrible bitter taste in his mouth and he was feeling extremely thirsty. Edd swallowed hard and then slowly opened his eyes again. When he saw that he was in Kevin's room again, he frowned because he had no idea how on Earth he ended up sleeping there. And why was he feeling so terrible? Even though he had just awakened, he was still feeling tired. Edd yawned again and turned around, only to see Kevin peacefully sleeping next to him. Double D smiled shyly and then got up into sitting position.

As he did that, his vision was a bit blurry a bit and he had a terrible headache. His hand automatically touched his head and Edd let out a quite moan of discomfort. He looked around the room and then his body suddenly froze when he found himself almost naked. He looked down and his body heated up rapidly when he saw that he was wearing only his underwear. Edd's body started shaking and he quickly turned around to see if Kevin was naked as well. However, as he moved his head so suddenly, the room started spinning in front of his eyes and Edd's heart started beating faster. What has happened to him? He was really starting to become worried.

Edd felt how the headache became stronger and he decided to lay back down. His breathing was fast and he closed his eyes, in order to calm himself down. He took a deep breath and started thinking about last night. He remembered that he went over to Nazz's for the party. However, he didn't have much fun because Kevin wasn't there. Edd also remembered that he had a few drinks at the party and he exhaled deeply, feeling almost happy that alcohol was the reason for the way that he was feeling. Edd then slightly opened his eyes, because he didn't remember what really happened after that. He had a feeling that Kevin did eventually come to the party and he had some memories of dancing with the jock. He didn't know whether the memories were just dreams or reality. However, he didn't know what happened after that.

Edd gulped, the fear slowly coming back. Did something happen between him and Kevin? Edd quickly shook his head, knowing that Kevin would never take advantage of him like that. However, he still couldn't help but wonder why was he almost naked. What if Kevin was naked as well?! Edd felt how his heart was racing and he quickly lifted the bed sheet. Once he saw that Kevin was fully dressed, he felt how a wave of relief washed over his body and his heart finally calmed down. He then turned to his side, so that he was looking at Kevin and he giggled, because he liked waking up next to the redhead. He snuggled close to Kevin and closed his eyes again, trying to ignore his headache.

Kevin felt how something moved on his right and he opened his eyes slowly. He yawned and then smiled when he saw Double D snuggling close to him. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss onto Edd's silky hair and wrapped his arms around the shy dork. He saw that Edd had his eyes closed, but he could tell that the other one was only pretending to be asleep, because Edd's cheeks were coloured into bright pink and his eyelids were fluttering while being closed. Finding the teen's actions cute, Kevin chuckled and then let out a happy sigh.

However, as the memories of the previous night returned, Kevin's smile disappeared and his happiness was replaced by worry and nervousness. He looked at the dork's face carefully and when he saw a faint smile on the other's lips he wondered if Double D even remembered what happened. As that thought crept into his mind, he couldn't help but not to feel too disappointed. He inhaled and then gently touched Double D's cheek.

"'Morning," he whispered. "How are you feeling after the last night?" asked Kevin, knowing that the other one must've had a pretty bad hangover.

"Good morning, Kevin," said Double D with a raspy voice. He then slowly opened his eyes, to look up at the jock. As he opened his eyes, his headache worsened and he let out a loud groan. "I'm never drinking alcohol again," muttered Edd and then closed his eyes again, nuzzling into the jock's chest.

Kevin chuckled and gently tugged onto a lock of the dork's hair. "I hope that you don't mind the question, but why did you decide to drink so much yesterday?"

Edd let out a displeased moan when Kevin started playing with his hair and the jock let go of his hair almost immediately. Double D slowly opened his eyes again and frowned. "Well, I don't remember much from the last night," said Edd and then stopped talking, because he was quite embarrassed to admit that out loud. "But I do remember being very bored at the party because you weren't here, so I decided to have a few drinks, just to help the time pass by quicker."

"Oh, I see," said Kevin, who was feeling quite disappointed when Double D admitted that he didn't remember a lot from the previous night. Kevin then looked down and saw that the other one's eyes were curiously watching him. He smirked and then gently pinched one of the teen's cheeks.

Double D whimpered when the jock pinched his cheeks and then tilted his head to the side. He could see that Kevin was thinking about something. Edd blinked for a few times as he kept looking at the other one. Why did Kevin sound so disappointed? Double D's eyes suddenly widened and he looked away. Did something happen between the two of them and the redhead was feeling disappointed because of that? Edd gulped and then forced himself to look at Kevin.

"D-Did I do s-something stupid while being drunk?" carefully asked Edd, who didn't want to be too obvious about it.

"No," said Kevin and sighed. By then, Kevin was feeling almost desperate to make the other one remember. But how? The redhead bit his lower lip and then started thinking. He knew that the best thing was to drop the subject, but he was feeling really crushed. "Do you really not remember anything from last night? Can't you try to remember… just a little bit?"

Edd blushed and he felt how his heart started pounding. Seeing Kevin almost beg was enough to convince Double D that something happened between the two of them. "W-well…" started Edd and then closed his eyes, trying to recall memories from the party. He did remember dancing with Kevin, but to Double D that seemed too weird to be true. "I do remember… dancing with you? I don't know if that really happened or-"

"Yeah, we danced at the party," said Kevin quickly, interrupting Double D. He was feeling really happy that the other one remembered at least something and he was feeling happy because there was still hope that the dork was going to remember something. "Do you remember anything else?"

Double D's blush deepened at the thought of the two of them dancing in front of everybody. He then cleared his throat as he tried to remember something else. He knew that he was feeling quite happy after the consumed alcohol started to have its way to his body, but that was it. "We went to your house after that?" said Edd.

"That's right," said Kevin, happy to see that Edd was starting to remember. But he did worry a bit to see how the other teen was going to react if he was going to remember the whole night. "And what did we do then?"

Edd's body froze and he shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to remember. "I don't know… sorry," he said and looked away.

Kevin's smile dropped and he pressed his lips together. He saw the troubled expression on the other's face and he knew that Edd must had figured out what happened even though he didn't remember. "That's okay," he said softly and planted a soft kiss onto Edd's head.

After that, the two of them staid quiet for a few minutes. Neither of them knew what to say. The silence was making the shy teen feel uncomfortable and nervous. Suddenly, he needed to know exactly what happened. He knew that Kevin would never do something to hurt him and he calmed down a bit. "S-something happened between the two of us… right?" asked Double, the words leaving his mouth painfully slowly.

Just as Kevin was about to say yes, he stopped himself because he saw the fear in the other one's eyes. He considered lying to Edd, but he didn't want their relationship to be based on lies. Plus lying about this was very serious and if Double D would ever find out that he was lying to him, their relationship would probably end. Kevin mentally slapped himself for not having a better self-control last night. "Yes," finally said Kevin and looked down, to see Edd's reaction.

As that word left Kevin's mouth, Edd's heart skipped a beat and he slowly nodded, because he kind of expected that kind of answer. His whole body heated up and he slowly rolled onto the other side of the bed, looking away from Kevin. He didn't know if he should be angry with the jock or not. Edd didn't expect that Kevin would do something like that when he was drunk. He sighed, closed his eyes and hugged his shaking body. He could feel that Kevin moved closer to him and Edd just moved further away from Kevin.

Kevin's mood dropped even more when Double D turned away from him and he looked down, feeling terrible. He knew that the other one was angry with him and he hated himself for doing what he did the previous night. It was true that Edd was begging him to go further, but he should have known better. He moved closer to Double D, hoping that he would turn around. However, Kevin was crushed when Edd moved away from him. He tried again and that time, Edd didn't move away. The jock gently touched the other one's shoulder and took a deep breath. "I am sorry," he whispered, his voice shaking slightly.

Edd nodded, accepting Kevin's apology. The thought of being intimate with Kevin didn't bother Double D that much. But he was pretty upset that he didn't remember their first time. "It's okay," he whispered and slowly turned around. "S-so… how did it happen?" asked Edd, feeling beyond embarrassed. He didn't dare to look the redhead into the eyes, so he kept looking down. Even though he was embarrassed, he still wanted to know how it happened.

Kevin calmed down a little bit when the dork turned around. However, he was very surprised with Edd's question, because he didn't expect the other one wanting to know the details. Feeling a bit awkward, Kevin cleared his throat and nodded. "After we came here we started… kissing," said Kevin and stopped for a moment. "Then… things got a bit more intimate. I-I wanted to stop, but you begged me to continue. I'm not trying to say that it's your fault, because it's not, I should have known better. But you begged me to continue, to touch you more and I just-" started telling Kevin, but was stopped when Double D pressed his hands onto his mouth, to prevent him from talking. Kevin's eyes widened, but he stopped talking and he felt how his body heated up when he started talking about the previous night.

As Kevin kept on talking, blurry pictures started flashing in front of Edd's eyes. He remembered lying in Kevin's bed, having the jock's hot mouth all over his body. He didn't remember everything, but he knew that Kevin made him feel very good. His heart was racing and he was breathing fast. Double D pressed his hand against Kevin's mouth, to prevent the other one from telling more embarrassing things. His face was literally of fire when he remembered how Kevin touched him and he forced himself to look up. He saw a small smile on Kevin's lips and he swallowed hard. "W-we didn't go all the way, right?" asked Edd, just to make sure.

"No," said Kevin. The teen then looked down and his smile grew wider when he saw the deep red colour on Edd's cheeks. He lazily entangled his fingers into Double D's hair and gently tugged on them. He was happy that the other one didn't seem too upset about it. He watched how the other one continued to think and he smirked when Edd's eyes grew wider. "Did you remember something?"

Edd flinched at the question and slowly nodded. His memories were blurry, but he remembered how he panted and pleaded underneath Kevin. "Not everything…but I'm starting to remember," muttered Double D and then heard Kevin chuckle. He looked up to say something, but Kevin cut him off by pressing their lips gently together and then placing one last kiss onto Edd's forehead. Kevin then slowly lifted himself up and so did Edd.

"Come on, I'll make you something to eat," said Kevin as he got onto his legs.

Edd smiled, finding the offer really sweet. However, he wasn't really that hungry, because his stomach was feeling a bit funny. He knew that the sickness was part of hangover, so he sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I would love to… but I am not hungry," said Double D slowly and then looked over to Kevin and saw that the jock was changing his clothes.

Kevin's soft laughter filled the room and he then crossed his arms on his chest. "Then just come into the kitchen with me, to keep me company. It's lonely eating alone," teased Kevin, earning a giggle from the shy teen.

"Alright," said Double D and then slowly got onto his legs. He took the shirt and his jeans into his hands and started dressing himself. As he was doing that he knew that he was being watched by Kevin, so he quickly turned around and saw that his assumption was right. His cheeks turned bright pink and he gulped. "D-do you always have to watch me?" he awkwardly asked.

"Yes," said Kevin happily and stepped closer to Double D. "It is your fault, really. You are too adorable," he added and smiled when the dork groaned.

"Stop saying such embarrassing things," said Double D when he finally dressed himself and then pouted.

"Come on, let's get something to eat… I'm starving," said Kevin when he saw that Edd got dressed and the teen nodded. He watched how Kevin stepped outside his bedroom and then went downstairs. A small smile came onto the dork's face as he took a deep breath and followed the other one downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

Edd had ended school for that day and he was wandering through empty hallways of the school, because he didn't know what to do with himself. He and Kevin planned to meet later that day, but Kevin had only started practice and he knew that the jock wasn't going to finish any time soon. He considered going home, but he knew that it would be very boring. Eddy still wasn't talking with him and the short teen somehow convinced Ed to not hang out with Double D that day. He had to admit it; he missed hanging out with both of them together. Edd knew that Eddy was probably going to come around and somehow accept that he was with Kevin. He just hoped that something like that would happen sooner than he thought it would.

He leaned against the wall and then closed his eyes, thinking where a good place to go was. Because he couldn't think of anything, he opened his eyes and groaned. He stepped to his locker and unlocked it. However, he soon closed it because he felt stupid for staring in his own locker and then he rolled his eyes because he knew that he was acting pathetic. As he was headed for the exit door, an idea suddenly popped into his mind and he stopped walking. What if he would go watch Kevin's practice in the gym? He frowned, thinking really hard. He would really want to see Kevin play, but he didn't know if the jock would mind it or not. Kevin's teammates probably still didn't know that the redhead was with a guy, so going there wouldn't be really good for Kevin's reputation.

Double D clicked with his tongue, because he envied the girls. It was so easy for them; nobody would ask questions why they were watching the practice. After taking a few more moments to think, he finally decided to go to the gym. If someone would ask him why he was there, he was just going to say that he wanted to learn something about playing sports since he was terrible at them. As he was coming nearer and nearer the gym he couldn't help but to feel a little bit nervous, because he really didn't know what Kevin was going to say.

Once he finally reached the gym, he took a deep breath and then opened the door, which leaded into the gym. He slowly stepped inside and saw that Kevin and his teammates were already warming up. A faint blush came on his cheeks when he saw Kevin and he smiled. He then made his way to the grandstand and sat down way in the back, because he didn't want to be noticed. His eyes immediately found Kevin, who was passing a ball with a blonde teen. Edd's smile grew wider as he continued to watch the practice. However, soon the blonde teen, which was paired up with Kevin, pointed to him and Kevin turned around. As the redhead turned around, Edd sunk into his sit and hoped that Kevin didn't see him.

* * *

><p>Kevin was warming up for the practice with his teammates. He felt excited about the practice, but he was even more excited about meeting his adorable dork later. He stretched his body and then the coach divided into pairs. Kevin was paired with Tim, a blonde haired teen and Kevin happily waved at the other one. When coach passed them the ball they immediately started passing it. He had to admit it; he was always happy when he played sports. When Tim stopped passing him the ball, Kevin frowned and then sighed. What was he trying to do?<p>

"Hey, stop day dreaming," said Kevin and waved to the other one.

"Isn't that your… friend over there?" asked Tim and then pointed upwards.

Kevin frowned, because he didn't know what the other one was talking about. He then looked to the direction where the blonde was showing and he immediately became happier. Kevin saw that the person of who Tim was talking about was no other than Double D. He saw that Edd was trying to hide and he chuckled, tilting his head to the side. He then looked back at Tim and then sighed. All of his teammates knew that he was dating a guy and a few of them knew that that guy was Edd. He had never intended to hide their relationship, so one day he told his team that he was in a relationship with a guy. Most of the guys didn't seem to bother it too much. A few of them weren't exactly thrilled at the news, but they promised Kevin that that wouldn't have a big impact on their teamwork. Kevin was glad about that.

Kevin continued to watch the dork, who was still "hiding" from him, for a few more moments. He then looked at Tim. "I'm just going to say hi to him," he said.

"Alright," said the blonde one and then smiled.

"Thanks," he said and then ran to the grandstand, slowly walking up the stairs to face Double D.

Double D, who was sitting almost on the floor, heard that someone was coming closer and he moved a bit to take a better look of who the person was. When he saw that it was Kevin, he became nervous and he slowly lifted up, sitting onto the chair and then waited for the other one to come closer. When Kevin finally stepped next to him, he saw that he was smiling and Edd returned him a shy smile.

"Hey," greeted Kevin, feeling happy that Edd decided to come to watch his practice. "What were you doing on the floor earlier?" he teased and then sat down next to Edd.

Edd blushed, feeling stupid for hiding away from his boyfriend. He just shrugged and looked down. "I don't know."

Kevin chuckled and then brushed his hand again Edd's. "That's alright. I'm happy that you came."

"Really?"

"Of course. Don't you know that all jocks are happy when their girlfriends come and watch their practice?" asked Kevin in teasing kind of way and quite quickly earned a playful punch from Double D.

"Hey!" said Edd, but smiled. After a few more moments, Edd turned to Kevin again. "I don't want to disturb you, so you should join your teammates," said Edd, who didn't want to do something that would get Kevin in trouble.

Kevin nodded, because if coach would see him that he wasn't training, he knew that the man wouldn't be too pleased with that. Before Kevin went back to the practice, he placed a hand onto Edd's cheeks and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss onto the other's lips. Edd's eyes grew wide and he quickly pushed the teen away, scared that someone might see them. Edd then quickly looked to the other teens, which fortunately didn't see their kiss and he felt relieved. At first Kevin felt confused when Double D pushed him away, but then understood what happened when he saw the panicked look on Edd's face as was looking around them.

"They know, so you shouldn't be afraid," said Kevin softly.

Edd's eyes widened and warmth filled his chest. He was very surprised, but incredibly happy that Kevin wasn't ashamed to admit that he was dating him. "Y-you've told them that we are together?" asked Edd quietly.

"Of course," said Kevin lightly and kissed Double D again. That time, Edd didn't pull away and he returned a sweet kiss. Kevin smiled into their kiss and then pulled back, looking down. "I should really go back to the practice," muttered Kevin into Edd's ear, making the shy teen shiver from the sensation.

"Y-Yeah," stuttered out Edd and then nodded.

"We'll go somewhere once the practice is over, okay?"

"Yes, I would love to," said Edd with a smile and then watched how Kevin returned to his teammates.

* * *

><p>After the practice was over, Kevin quickly started walking towards locker room. However, he was interrupted by his coach. Kevin rolled his eyes, because he really didn't want to speak with his coach, knowing that he was going to meet with Double D after that. But the jock knew that he really had no choice but to follow the coach and he could only hope that the man wasn't going to spend too long talking with him. Before he left with the coach he told his teammates to tell where he was if they happen to run into the dork. He then sighed and went with the man, who wanted to discuss their next match.<p>

When Double D saw that the practice finished, he felt happy. Watching Kevin during the practice was quite entertaining and Edd could see that the redhead was looking to his direction almost for the entire time. Edd found that both embarrassing and cute. After they finished, the teen stepped in front of the door, which lead to the locker room. He hoped that the other one was going to get ready soon, because he was looking forward of spending the day with his boyfriend. Soon, he could hear voices from the room getting louder and his heart started beating faster, because he thought that it was Kevin among the whole group of students. However, he was pretty disappointed when the door opened and Kevin wasn't among them. Edd sighed and shrugged his shoulders, knowing that Kevin must've still been getting ready. So, he was pretty surprised when one of the teens stepped closer to him and gave him an awkward smile.

"You're waiting for Kev, right?" asked a tall teen. Double D looked up and he slowly nodded, not really knowing why the teen was talking to him. "Kevin told me to let you know that he is going to take a bit longer. The coach wanted to speak with him about something. You can go wait for him into the locker room."

"Oh, okay," said Edd and nodded. "T-thanks."

"You're welcome," said the teen and awkwardly starched the back of his head. Edd smiled, because it was quite obvious that the other one felt uncomfortable. "I have to go now," he said after a while and pointed to the group of his friends.

"Alright," said Edd politely and waved to the rest of the team. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt really nervous as he was talking to Kevin's teammates. This was the first time that the shy teen was talking to the school jocks and he really didn't know what to do. "Well, have fun," he slowly added.

The tall teen nodded and stepped to his team members. "Bye then," he added and then Double D watched how the group walked away. As the group walked away and he was left alone, Edd sighed and looked around. He started walking around the place, thinking what to do. He considered waiting for Kevin in the locker room, but he wasn't sure if he should or not. After a few minutes of thinking about it, he finally made up his mind to surprise Kevin by waiting him in the locker room.

* * *

><p>As the coach went on by explaining the plan for the next match, Kevin wasn't really paying too much attention to the man. He felt bad about it a bit, but he couldn't stop looking at the clock and wondering if his friends told Edd where he was. Maybe the other one went home because he was tired of waiting? He looked at the clock again and almost rolled his eyes when he noticed that it's been more than half of hour since he was there. He then looked back at the coach and then flinched when he saw the annoyed expression on the man's face. Kevin gulped and then bowed his head, knowing that the coach was pretty upset and annoyed with him since he wasn't listening to him at all. After that Kevin tried to be as concentrated as possible, because he didn't want to get in trouble. After 10 more minutes, the coach was done and Kevin could finally leave.<p>

Kevin quickly made his way to the locker room, determined to get ready as quick as possible. When he stepped into the room, he was pleasantly surprised when he saw Double D sitting on a bench. He quickly made his way to the teen. When Kevin finally showed up, Edd's body filled with adrenaline and he quickly got onto his legs, walking towards the jock.

"I am really sorry that it took so long," apologised the jock and then smiled back at his boyfriend.

"It's alright," said the teen happily and shrugged his shoulders. "Your friends told me that the coach needed you."

Kevin then stepped really close to Double D and then licked his lower lip. "So, how come you decided to watch the practice?"

Edd looked down, feeling how his mood suddenly dropped and he shrugged. "Well… I didn't know what to do. I planned to hang out with Ed, but Eddy convinced him not to hang out with me. So, being alone at home would be really boring. That's why I decided to come here," said Edd. Edd then took a deep breath and tried to ignore the sadness.

"Is he still ignoring you?" asked Kevin and smile disappeared from his face. The jock disliked the short teen, but since he was an important person to Double D, he was ready to somehow tolerate Eddy's existence.

"Yes, he still doesn't want to talk to me," said Edd with a small voice and then looked up, his eyes meeting with Kevin's. At first it didn't bother Double D that much that Eddy wasn't talking with him. He just figured that the other one needed some time. However, as days went on, it slowly started to bother the teen.

"Do you want me to talk to him about it?"

Edd quickly shook his head. "No, it would only make things worse," said Double D.

Kevin nodded and then frowned when he saw the troubled expression on the other's face. The redhead hated it when Edd made that kind of face, so he gently cupped Edd's face and lifted his head, so that they were looking into each other's eyes again. Double D's body heated up when his face was touched. He could feel how his heart started beating faster and he swallowed hard. In a second, he had completely forgotten about his problems with Eddy, because all that he could focus on at that moment was the fact how warm and soothing Kevin's hands were against his skin. Kevin smiled when he saw that Edd's expression softened. He then leaned in and gently kissed Double D.

Double D's eyes went wide when Kevin suddenly kissed him, but he then slowly closed them and returned him a quick kiss. When he was about to pull away, Kevin put a hand behind his neck and their lips met again in a slightly longer and bolder kiss. Kevin deepened their kiss and opened his eyes a little, to see what kind of expression the other one had. Edd's cheeks were flushed as he was trying to keep up with Kevin's deep kiss. At one point, Double D's body gave up and he wrapped his arms around the jock's neck and moaned into their kiss. Wrapping his arms around Edd's thin body, Kevin took a few steps forward and pinned the other one against his locker.

Edd whimpered when he found himself trapped between the locker and Kevin's body. Double D's body heated up even more when the jock placed a hand on his chest. Kevin chuckled when he felt how hard the dork's heart was beating. Kevin's hand then moved lower and Edd panicked when it stopped onto his hip. He wanted to push Kevin away, but his body wasn't listening to him because he was feeling too nervous. Kevin felt how Edd stiffened at the touch and he quickly brought his hand back up, giving him one final kiss.

"You're a good kisser," said Kevin and smirked.

"L-liar," said Double D and blushed harder.

"I'm only stating the truth," muttered Kevin and then looked around. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can go somewhere. How does it sound?"

"Amazing," replied Edd and smiled. He then sat back down onto the bench and waited for the jock to take his shower, before going onto their next date.

* * *

><p><em>I know it's been a while since I've updated this and I am sorry about it. I was feeling a bit under the weather, so I decided to take a break for a few days. I also know that this chapter isn't that interesting, but I promise that the next one is going to be better. I would also like to thank everyone who continue to read and review this =).<em>


	13. Chapter 13

Double D and Ed were in Edd's room, where Edd was trying to teach the tall teen something for the upcoming Biology test. Tutoring Ed didn't seem as difficult as Double D thought it would be, because the other one understood things quite quickly. The teen looked at his friend, who was thinking about the next exercise and he smiled. It was quite rare to see Ed worrying so much about school. He knew that Ed's sister Sarah had to do something with the fact that his friend asked him to help him with studying. Edd was pleasantly surprised when Ed asked him for help and he was more than happy to be able to help him. Edd then sighed and shrugged his shoulders, happy that Ed was over at his house. It's been a while since they hung out, because Eddy had always done something to distract the other one from coming to Double D's. Edd felt how his mood dropped and he just shook his head, pushing the annoying thoughts aside.

Double D got a little closer to the tall teen, to see how Ed was doing with solving the exercise. When he saw that he solved the problem correctly, a big smile cracked Edd's face and he giggled. "You solved it right, Ed! You see, you can do really well. You just have to try really hard; that's it," said Edd happily and gentle tapped the other one's shoulder.

Ed blinked for a few times, staring at the paper in front of him. He then smiled, because he liked it when Double D praised him. "Thank you. I was right; I really am a genius," said the tall teen out loud and then looked at the clock. "I'll have to go soon."

"Really? Where will you go, Ed?" asked Double D, but he already knew the answer.

"I and Eddy will go to cinema, Double D!" said Ed and happily clapped. Double D chuckled at Ed's reaction, because he knew that a new movie was coming out and Ed was really excited about it. "We will go watch the movie about zombies. Do you want to come too?"

Double D's lips curled into a small smile and he sighed. He would love to join the two of them, but he knew that the short teen probably wasn't going to like his presence at the movies. Edd shrugged and then shook his head, making Ed' smile disappear. "The movie really sounds interesting, but I'm afraid that I can't go."

"Why?" whined Ed and pouted.

"Well, because Eddy isn't going to like it if I go. Eddy is still angry with me, so I really think that it's for the best if I don't go," said Edd and a sad smile appeared on his face.

"But-" said Ed and then stopped talking. He frowned and Edd tilted his head when he saw that the tall teen seemed to be thinking about something. "He is not angry with you, Double D! He is mad at Kevin," then muttered Ed and looked at Double D.

"Really?" asked Edd, surprised because he really did think that the short teen was mad at him as well. "Well, he is still avoiding me and I really don't want to make things worse. I'm sorry, Ed"

"Please, Double D?" tried the tall teen again and gave Edd one of his puppy looks. Edd sighed and rolled his eyes, because he knew that he was going to have a hard time with telling the other one no.

"I don't know, Ed. I don't want to make Eddy-"

"But Double D! Come in, it's going to be fun."

Double D crossed his arms on his chest and raised his eyebrow. He really didn't know what to do at that moment. He considered going to the movies with his friends, but he knew that it wasn't a good idea to go. He sighed and then looked at Ed, who was practically beginning him with his eyes and Edd bit his lower lip, knowing that he was going to regret his own kindness later that day. "Fine I will go," finally said Double D and chuckled when he saw how a big smile reappeared on the tall one's face. "We will meet in the cinema, because I don't want Eddy to cancel your plans once he sees me, alright? And don't say to him that I am coming. Do you understand, Ed?" asked Edd. He knew that if Eddy would see him in the cinema, he probably wouldn't leave, so Edd decided that not going there together was the best thing to do.

"Alright!" said Ed happily and clapped with his hands. "Boy, oh boy, I can't wait for tonight! It's going to be so much fun, Double D! I already read the movie reviews and all of them say that the movie is fantastic," then added Ed and went on by explaining how fantastic the movie is going to be. Edd forced a smile upon his face, because he couldn't completely agree with Ed about how much fun they were going to have. The teen was really worried how Eddy is going to react once he would see him.

* * *

><p>Edd was already in the cinema, waiting for Ed and Eddy. He nervously kept on looking on the clock and he gulped, feeling how his heartbeat fastened when he started thinking about meeting the short teen. He really was afraid, because he didn't know how Eddy was going to react. He was almost convinced that the other one wasn't going to fight with him in public, but he still couldn't calm himself down. Feeling how his own body trembled, Edd's legs made their way towards the exit, but then the teen stopped himself from leaving and took in a deep breath. He promised Ed that he was going to be there and he didn't want to let the tall teen down. He took another glance at the clock and nervously started walking around.<p>

Edd took out his phone and checked it whether he had some missed calls or new text messages. When he saw that he had neither of them, he sighed and then sat down. He felt a bit lonely, since he still hasn't seen or talked to Kevin that day. He knew that the jock had to be busy with something. Plus the other one also had his own life, so Edd knew that the other teen couldn't always be texting him. Still knowing all of that, he felt lonely and he decided to send Kevin a short text, just to see where the other one was. Just as he was about to send the text, someone stepped closer to him and Edd looked up, to see who it was. When Edd saw that the person was Ed, he put on a weak smile and then looked past Ed. He saw that Eddy was standing behind the tall teen, having his arms crossed and was avoiding making an eye-contact with Double D.

"Hi, Double D! We're here," said Ed cheerfully and waved to Edd.

Edd nodded and put the phone back into his pocket, his eyes never leaving the sight of Eddy. It hurt him to see that the other one couldn't even look at him. He swallowed hard, feeling how sadness crept into his heart. Edd knew it; he shouldn't have come. Meeting Eddy was a bad idea. Double D forced himself to stand up and he somehow managed to keep him smile on his lips.

"Greeting, Ed!" said Double D and his eyes travelled to the tall one's bright face. He then looked at Eddy and sighed. He walked closer to his friend and bit his lower lip, before speaking with the other one. "Hi, Eddy," said Edd, with a small voice.

Eddy rolled his eyes and Double D flinched. He then looked down, knowing that he should leave. When he was about to turn to Ed, Eddy was quicker than him. "What is _he _doing here?" asked Eddy annoyed and looked at Ed.

"I invited him!" said Ed cheerfully, not really knowing that the tension around them was getting bigger and bigger.

"I thought that we were going to have fun. Why would you invite Sockhead?" asked Eddy and then finally looked at Edd. When Edd felt Eddy's eyes on him, he exhaled and stepped closer to Edd. When he touched Ed's shoulder, the tall teen gave him a confused look as he tilted his head on the side and blinked.

"But we are going to have fun, Eddy!" said Ed. His smile disappeared and he frowned. "I invited him because it's never fun when we hang out alone."

"What are you trying to say, Monobrow?!" said Eddy and then glared at the tall teen.

"I miss hanging out with Double D!" said Ed and stuck his tongue out. "You two should stop fighting, it's getting annoying."

Edd looked up at Ed's face as he was really surprised by Ed's words. Ed wasn't the type to get all serious about their friendship, so it really was a pleasant surprise to see the other one care so much. Edd then looked over to Eddy, who sent him an angry look and the teen sighed, knowing that Eddy wasn't even trying to listen to the tall teen. "I know, I am sorry," said Edd quietly and then shrugged his shoulder. He had apologised to Eddy for keeping the truth from him, but he didn't know what else he should do. "I think that Eddy needs some more time," he then added and looked over to Eddy.

The short teen didn't appear to be angry anymore, but he still refused to look at Double D. A sad smile appeared on Double D's lips and he shook his head. He then turned away from the duo and started walking towards the exit. He didn't want to ruin the movie night for his friends by his presence, so he knew that he needed to go. As he started walking away, Ed quickly looked into Edd's direction and frowned.

"Where are you going?" asked Ed.

"It's clear that Eddy doesn't even want to be in the same room as me, so I think that it's best for me to leave. I am sorry, I know that I promised that I was going to watch a movie with you, but I am afraid that I will have to break our promise," said Edd and turned around. He saw that Eddy was looking down, thinking about something.

"Eddy!" whined Ed and looked at the short teen. "Say something! Apologise to Double D!"

"Why do I have to apologise? He is the one, who-"

"Eddy! Come on!" whined Ed again and the short teen rolled his eyes.

A small smile appeared on Edd's face, because he was happy to see that Ed was trying so hard to fix their relationship. Edd knew how much the tall one disliked fighting and he would give anything to be able to make things better. However, because it seemed really impossible to him to do that at that moment, he turned around, in attempt to leave. So, he was really surprised when Eddy finally spoke up.

"Wait," said Eddy quietly and Edd stopped walking. He immediately turned around and waited for the other one to continue. "Ed is right. I overreacted. I am sorry," he then added awkwardly.

Edd blinked a few times as he continued to stare at his friend for a few seconds, before a small smile cracked his serious face. He nodded, accepting Eddy's apology and he walked closer to the duo again. Edd was happy that Eddy finally stopped acting so stubborn and his smile widened when he looked at Ed and saw how happy the other one looked. He then stepped closer to Eddy and tilted his head to the side. "I'm sorry too. I should have told you sooner."

Eddy shrugged his shoulders and then sighed. "You know, I don't have anything against the fact that you are with a guy. But… does it have to be Kevin? You couldn't find someone better from our school?" asked Eddy and Edd almost laughed out loud when he saw how desperate his friend looked.

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean I don't get it. What do you even see on him?"

"Well…" started Edd, but was interrupted by Eddy.

"No, don't tell me. I don't even want to know," he then said, feeling uncomfortable. Edd giggled, but then stopped when Eddy looked up at him. "That doesn't mean that I have to be friends with him, right? I mean the two of you can do whatever you like to do. Just don't drag me along."

"Understood," said Edd happily, because he was more than happy that he and Eddy made up.

"Okay, let's go watch the movie!" suddenly said Ed and Edd nodded. Just as they were about to go buy the tickets, someone calling Edd's name interrupted them. When the trio turned around, Edd's heart jumped and Eddy rolled his eyes and groaned. The people coming closer to them were no other than Kevin and Nazz.

* * *

><p>Kevin was standing in front of Nazz's house, waiting for his friend to come out. The jock knew that his boyfriend was going to be busy with tutoring Ed that day, so because Kevin didn't want to disturb Edd, he decided to go watch a movie with Nazz that day, so that the time could pass by quicker. The teen groaned and looked at his clock. He was really growing tired of waiting for the blonde girl, because she always needed a lot of time to get ready. Plus he knew that Nazz was going to need extra amount of time, since after the movie she is going to go on a date with her boyfriend. Kevin sighed and leaned on his dad's car and he shrugged his shoulders. After fifteen more minutes of waiting, Nazz finally decided to come out of her house and Kevin only shook his head, because it was clear that she spent a lot of time on her make up.<p>

After that, the two of them finally drove towards the town. On their way there, Nazz couldn't stop talking about her new boyfriend and Kevin couldn't help but smile, because he was happy that Nazz finally found someone special. As the blonde girl went on with explaining about her boyfriend, Kevin's thoughts wandered to Edd and a small smile appeared on his lips as he was thinking about the other one. Before they knew it, they were already in front of the cinema and Kevin parked his car. The two of them stepped out of the car and Kevin looked at Nazz, who kept on smiling. He chuckled, locked the car and the two of them stepped inside.

"Oh, Kevin… I am really excited about the date," said the girl as he happily walked next to Kevin and she clapped. "It is going to be our first date. You know, you should meet him sometime. I'm going to introduce the two of you. I think that you and Marc are going to get along quite well."

"Okay," said Kevin and chuckled. "He sounds like a good guy, so I think that I'm going to like him," added Kevin, because he didn't really know what else to say.

Nazz nodded and stepped in front of Kevin. "So, what movie are we going to watch?" asked the blonde girl.

"I don't know," said Kevin and shrugged. "You can pick the one that you want to see."

"Okay," said Nazz and then looked around the cinema. It didn't take her long that she spotted Edd and the other two in the distance. She was both surprised and happy to see them there. She looked at Kevin, who didn't seem to notice that Edd was standing there, because he was too busy with looking at his phone. Nazz quickly tapped Kevin's shoulder, making the redhead look up. "Kev, look who's there," said Nazz and pointed the direction where the trio was standing.

Kevin put away his phone and looked up. He was a bit confused when Nazz suddenly woke him up from thinking, but once he saw Edd standing not too far from there, he felt warmth gathering in his stomach and he smiled. He watched Edd for a few moments and once he saw that Edd's troubled expression turned into a small, he felt relieved. He also saw that the short dork was finally speaking with Edd again and he was happy about that. Nazz looked at Kevin and frowned, because he just kept on staring at the trio.

"Well, why are you staring? Won't you go there?" asked Nazz and smiled.

"I don't know, he looks busy," said Kevin. He would love to speak with the other one, but he really wasn't in the mood to deal with the other two dorks.

Nazz clicked with her tongue and rolled her eyes. She then stepped closer to the trio. "Double D!" she said and then waved when the teen turned around. Kevin sighed and then followed the blonde girl. As he was walking closer to the trio, he noticed how Edd's cheeks turned into bright pink and he smirked, being amazed that just his presence had that much of an impact on the other one.

As Nazz and Kevin finally reached the trio, Eddy turned around and rolled his eyes. "Oh great," he muttered, but Edd could see him and he sent him an angry look. "What? You said it yourself that I don't need to get along with him."

"Well, you can still try to act more mature about it," whispered Edd and then turned to Kevin and Nazz again, smile finally reappearing. "Hello," he greeted and waved. "What brings you here?" asked Edd and then looked down once he noticed that Kevin was looking at him. Edd gulped and he felt how his face heated up when Kevin stepped really close to him.

Kevin tried to ignore Eddy's presence as much as he could and he smiled. "I thought that you were going to be busy with tutoring the dork, so I decided to come here with Nazz to kill some time," said Kevin and then took a quick glance at Eddy, who was glaring back at him. Kevin gritted his teeth because the short teen annoyed him a lot. Forcing to look away from Eddy, Kevin looked into Double D's eyes and then he chuckled. "What about you?"

"Ed begged me to come here. But in the end it wasn't so bad. I and Eddy finally made up," said Edd cheerfully and giggled when Kevin brushed his hand against Edd's and then finally held it. "I-it's really nice running into you here," he stuttered then, feeling a bit awkward holding hands with Kevin in front of his friends.

"Well, that's good. You're not going to be alone when I'm not around," said Kevin and then pressed a quick kiss onto Double D's cheek, taking another look at Eddy. The short teen had his arms crossed and he was visibly uncomfortable. "So which movie are you going to see? We could go and watch it together."

"I don't know the exact title, but zombies are in it. I'm not too keen on watching it, but you know since Ed likes this kinds of things, I'm just going to grit my teeth and do it. I hope that it's going to be a good movie," said Edd. He didn't like movies where zombies and monsters were in it, but it wouldn't be so bad if Kevin would join them.

"Oh, yeah I've heard a lot about it," said Kevin and nodded. "I would love to watch it with you," he then added and gave Edd's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Wait a sec!" said a voice behind Edd and the teen quickly turned around. "If he is going to watch the movie with us, then I am going home!" said Eddy and then glared at the redhead again. Edd could see that his friend was very annoyed and he sighed, knowing that watching a movie together with Kevin was impossible.

"You know, Kev… I hate so say this, but I agree with Eddy. I don't want to watch some movie about zombies," said the blonde girl, who absolutely hated horror movies. She then stepped closer to Kevin and frowned. "Look, dude... I don't want to be mean, but I'm really not going to watch a stupid movie like that."

Kevin groaned and rolled his eyes, feeling annoyed with both Eddy and Nazz. He turned to Double D again and saw how the other one was looking up at him. "They are annoying," whispered Kevin into Edd's ear, making him giggle and Edd then nodded. "Such a pity… I really wanted to watch a movie with you," said Kevin.

"That's alright," said Edd and shrugged. "We can meet after the movies end."

"Yeah, I guess you are right," said Kevin and a smile appeared again on his lips. He then leaned in and gently placed his lips onto Edd's, making the shy teen's heart flutter at the contact. Edd's eyes slowly fell closed and he returned Kevin the sweet kiss. However, Double D knew that he needed the kiss to end quite quickly, since he knew that Eddy was there. Edd quickly ended their kiss and then smiled after pulling back. Kevin smirked and then gently touched Edd's cheek. Double D shook under the other one's touches. However, someone bumped into them and ended the sweet moment between the two of them.

When Edd and Kevin looked at the person, they saw a tall blonde young man, who was looking at them completely disgusted and then shook his head. "Fags," he said with disgust and then slowly walked away. Edd continued to watch the person for a few more seconds before turning to Kevin. It didn't bother him too much when the man called him that word, because he knew that some people were just stupid.

"He's an idiot," muttered Kevin and Edd nodded. Kevin then sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, there's nothing we can do about him. We should just go and watch the movies already," said Kevin and smiled.

"Yes, it really is about time," said Edd looked at his two friends. Ed was sitting and nervously looking at the clock, while Eddy was tapping his foot against the floor, trying to remain as calm as he could. Edd pressed his lips together. "Well… I guess I'll see you after the movie ends?"

"It's a deal," said Kevin and then placed a feather light kiss onto Edd's forehead. Edd then finally went to his friends. Ed was more than happy about that, because they went to buy their tickets and finally went to watch the movie.

* * *

><p>Ed, Edd and Eddy sat down on their sits and waited for the movie to start. Edd looked over to his friends and smiled when he saw how excited both of them looked. He had to admit it; he was also getting a bit excited about the movie. However, his good mood soon disappeared when he the blonde idiot from earlier appeared and sat down not too far from Edd. Double D gulped when he saw that the man glared at him and his body shook. He didn't like the way that the other one was looking at him. He looked at the clock and saw that the movie wasn't going to start for a few more minutes. He was growing more and more anxious as the man continued staring at him, so he quickly turned to Eddy and started talking to the short one. He slowly felt how the uncomfortable feeling faded away and he finally relaxed. He felt even happier when the movie actually started, so that way he could only focus on the movie.<p>

As the movie continued, Edd had to admit it that it wasn't as good as Ed described it to be. There were a lot of really bloody scenes of zombies eating human bodies, but that didn't make Double D scared. The movie started bore him quite soon and he hoped that it could be over as soon as possible. In the middle of the movie he took a quick look at the man and he was horrified when he saw that the blonde guy was still looking at him. Edd noticed how the other one firmed a fist, which made Edd shake and he took a deep breath. Because he wanted to calm down a bit, he closed his eyes for a few seconds before forcing himself to look only at the movie screen and not the man.

Edd was more than happy when the movie was over, so that he could finally leave the movie theatre. As the trio walked out, Ed went on and on with how awesome the movie was. Edd glanced at Eddy and could see that the short wasn't too impressed by the movie as well. However, neither of them had the heart to tell that to Ed. Edd then said goodbye to his friends and walked back inside, to wait for Kevin. He knew that the movie, which Kevin and Nazz went to watch, started a bit later than theirs, so he knew that he would have to wait for a few moments.

As he kept on waiting, he noticed that blonde movie, who kept on staring him during the movie. Edd gulped and then turned around and was horrified to see that he and that man were the only one in the room. He flinched when the man firmed a fist and his eyes grew wide when the blonde one started walking to him. Double D got onto his legs as quickly as he could and he started walking backwards. He could feel how his body started shaking and his heart was racing. What was the man going to do to him? Feeling scared, Edd grabbed his phone in attempt to call Kevin. However, the man was quicker than him and he snatched the phone from his hands. Edd then looked up and whimpered when he saw how the close the man was standing to him. He continued walking backwards as the man kept coming closer. However, Edd finally hit a wall and panicked when the man blocked him from leaving.

Double D gulped, knowing that he couldn't show the other one that he was afraid. He gathered all the courage that he had and he took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "C-can I please h-have my phone back? I need to calm my friend," said Double D and tried to take the phone from the man's hand. However, the man dropped the phone onto the floor and Edd could only watch with the horror in his eyes how the blonde one got even closer.

"You're scared, aren't you?" said the other one with a cold voice. Edd flinched at the coldness in the man's voice and he could see a smirk forming on the man's lips. It was obvious that he was amused and entertained by the fact that Edd was trembling from fear. "Your boyfriend isn't here to save you, is he?"

"L-look I don't want to cause any trouble. I'm just waiting for a f-friend and can you please just-" started talking Edd but was interrupted when the other one grabbed the collar of his shirt and roughly rammed him against the wall. Edd quickly closed his eyes and hoped that Kevin could come soon.

"You're disgusting, do you know that?" asked the man and shook Double D. "Don't you think that I didn't notice how you kept staring me during the whole movie?! You shitty fag!" said the man, with a much louder voice and pressed Double D harder against the wall. Double D winced in pain and then slowly opened his eyes.

"I-I didn't… I'm really sorry if you got that impression," said Edd. He was forcing himself to talk on, because he was so scared. He could feel the tears of fear gathering in his eyes, but he somehow forced himself not to cry, because he knew that that would only worsened the situation.

"Are you calling me a liar?!" snapped the blonde one and formed a fist with his right hand. Edd knew what was coming next, so he quickly closed his eyes tightly and hoped that the punch wasn't going to hurt as much as he was expecting it to hurt. The other one was still holding him, so that he couldn't escape. He then lifted his right hand and the next thing which Edd felt was a sharp pain on his right cheek and nose. The man then let him go and Double D collapsed onto the floor.

As he hit the ground, his hands automatically reached for his face. He could feel something hot running down his face and he was horrified once he saw that he was bleeding from his nose. He wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt and then held it, in attempt to stop the bleeding. He then looked up and a quiet sob let his mouth when he saw that the blonde one was still standing there, smirking and nodding his head. So the man wasn't finished yet, was he?

* * *

><p>Kevin looked over to Nazz, who was watching the movie and he yawned. She seemed to be enjoying the movie, but the jock was bored out of his mind. He hoped that the movie could end soon. The movie that Nazz picked out to watch was a romantic comedy and Kevin really disliked that kind of movies. It was like, once you saw the first five minutes of the movie, you could already tell how it was going to end. But since he was the one who dragged Nazz along into the movies, he didn't want to be rude and go out before the movie ended. So, he was just blankly staring at the movie screen, not really paying too much attention to the actual story. He could feel how his eyes started to grow heavier and heavier. Before he knew it, he fell asleep and was awakened by someone tapping his shoulder. He quickly opened his eyes, feeling confused. He saw Nazz's angry face and the jock rubbed his eyes, looking towards the movie screen only to notice that the ending credits were playing. He apologetically bowed his head, making Nazz sigh and shake her head. However, she soon smiled at the teen.<p>

Then the two of them made their way to the exit door, where Kevin said goodbye to his friend. He watched how Nazz stepped to the car, which was already waiting there for her. He then chuckled and shook his head, before turning around. He then tilted his head and frowned because Edd was nowhere to be seen. Did the other one go home before him? Kevin shook his head, knowing that Double D wouldn't do that since they've made plans to meet after the movie. Kevin pulled the phone out of his pocket and decided to call the dork. However, because nobody answered the phone, he frowned. Something definitely wasn't right with the whole situation. The other one always answered his calls. As he was about to live the cinema, he heard whispering coming from his left side. He was almost completely sure that one of the voices belonged to the dork, so he stepped into that directions. He came to a hallway, which led to the toilets and was horrified with what he saw.

He saw Double D sitting on the floor, having his eyes closed. There was a man kneeling down and holding Edd's collar. Kevin frowned, because he knew that he saw that person somewhere before. He soon remembered that that man was none other than the idiot from earlier, before they went to watch the movies. Kevin's body started filling up with anger and he snapped when he saw the blood on Edd's sleeves and face. He quickly stormed to the two of them and pushed the blonde one, so that the other one lost balance and fell onto the floor. "Leave him alone!" said Kevin, feeling how the anger was boiling inside of him.

Edd flinched and slowly opened his eyes when he felt how the man suddenly let go of him. When he saw that Kevin was standing there, felt how a wave of relief washed over his body and he bit his lower lip. Kevin stepped closer to the man and was furious when he saw that the other one was smiling. At that moment all that Kevin wanted to do was to hurt that man and to wipe that smile from his face. Kevin kneeled down to the man and grabbed his shirt, pulling him dangerously close. Edd's eyes grew huge as he watched the scene in front of his eyes. He had never seen Kevin so angry and he didn't like seeing the jock's eyes being so cold.

"I'll make sure that you'll pay for everything you've done to him," said Kevin and gritted his teeth. Before Edd could stop Kevin, the jock punched the man. He was about to do it again, but Edd quickly grabbed Kevin's arm and stopped him from doing something stupid.

"S-stop it," said Edd. "I'm alright," he whispered. "I'm not so weak as you think I am. I can take a punch or two."

"You're not alright. You are bleeding," said Kevin quietly and then finally turned his head to Edd. Seeing Double D's face from so close made the jock want to hurt that idiot even more. However, he slowly calmed down as Edd kept on holding onto him and Kevin sighed, turning around to the man, who was holding his cheek and was cursing loudly. "I swear, if you even touch him again; you're dead," said Kevin with a low voice and then finally got onto his legs. He then took Edd's hand into his and helped the dork onto his legs. The two of them then slowly left the cinema in silence.

"Freaks," said the man as he watched the two of the leave.

* * *

><p>As soon as the two of them got into Kevin's car, Kevin opened the light in the car, to check on Edd. He gently cupped Edd's face and lifted the dork's face, so that they were looking into each other. Edd's body shook as Kevin continued to gently touch his face and he pressed his lips together when he saw how Kevin's expression was slowly turning into anger. Kevin felt angry with himself for not being with Edd sooner. He sighed and then looked down, thinking what to do next. Edd still had a little bit of dried up blood smeared on his face, so he decided to clean the other one up. He took a water bottle from the back seat and a few wipes. He poured a few drops of water onto the tissues and slowly started cleaning Edd's face.<p>

Edd's eyes grew wider when he saw what the other one was doing and he looked down, feeling embarrassed. When the wet tissue made contact with his right cheek, Edd whimpered in pain and closed his eyes. Kevin quickly removed his hands from Double D when the other one flinched and he felt how the anger returned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," said Kevin and continued to clean Edd's face.

Kevin's touches were almost soothing for Edd's hurting face and he smiled at how gentle Kevin was holding him. He felt as if he was a doll made out of porcelain. "It's alright," muttered Edd. "Thank you," he then added.

"For what?" asked Kevin and took a dry tissue as he was done with cleaning Double D's face.

"For saving me back there."

"You don't have to thank me for something like that," said Kevin and sighed. Kevin gently placed his palm against Edd's cheek. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"It's not so bad," said Double D and nuzzled into the touch.

"I swear that if I even see that bastard again that I'm going to kill him," muttered Kevin.

Edd smiled, because he liked that Kevin was so protective of him. But he didn't really wish to keep talking about what happened, so he leaned closer to Kevin and pressed their lips together. It took Kevin a few moments to respond, but once he did, he carefully cupped Edd's face and returned him a soft kiss. Edd placed his hands onto the jock's chest and gripped the other one's shirt, bringing him even closer to himself. Kissing Kevin made Edd feel better and he wished that he could forget what happened to him a few moments earlier. Edd's kisses were almost desperate and as Kevin kept on kissing the other one; he could suddenly feel wetness present onto Double D's face.

Kevin broke their kiss and his heart shook when he saw that his adorable dork was crying. Once Kevin pulled back, Edd opened his eyes and realised that his vision was blurry. He touched his cheek and was surprised to find it wet. He didn't even know why he started to cry, so he quickly hid his face into his palms. He didn't want the other one to see him like that. A sob left his mouth and he quickly pressed a hand against it, to control his breathing.

"Edd, it's completely alright if you cry," whispered Kevin, when he saw that Edd was fighting to hold back the tears. Kevin's lower lip trembled at the sight of Edd and he wrapped his arms tightly around the thin body, bringing Edd as close to himself as he could at that moment.

Edd slowly nodded when he found himself in Kevin's warm embrace and he buried his face into the crook of Kevin's neck. For a few moments all that was heard in the car was Edd's quiet sobs and his quick breathing. The teen needed a few minutes to calm down. As he finally calmed down, he pulled back and Kevin wiped Edd's tears with the sleeve of his own shirt.

"Feeling better?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah, a bit."

"So… should we get back home?"

Edd nodded and then looked down. "C-can you please stay the night over at my place? My parents aren't home and I really don't want to spend the night alone."

Kevin nodded, more than happy to spend the night over at Edd's house. "Of course," he said gently. After a few more moments of talking, Kevin finally slowly drove towards their home. Kevin wished that he could somehow make that horrible day disappear.

* * *

><p><em>This was more serious chapter than the other ones. I promise that the next one is going to be filled with fluff again : ). <em>


	14. Chapter 14

Edd woke up before Kevin the next morning. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, before turning to his side. When he saw that the other one was still asleep, he giggled and then snuggled close to the jock, being careful not to wake the other one since it was still pretty early in the morning. He yawned again and flinched when he felt a numbing pain on his face. He gently ran his fingers over his cheek and Double D sighed, because he knew that he must have had a pretty nasty bruise there. He then quickly pushed the memories of the previous day aside and tried to enjoy in the present, with Kevin lying next to him. Edd continued to lay next to his boyfriend for a little while, until he decided to get up and surprise the other one with a breakfast.

Edd changed his clothes and then made his way into the bathroom, to properly see how his face looked like. Edd stepped in front of the mirror and slowly opened his eyes. His right cheek was reddened and slightly purple. The teen gently touched his cheek and was surprised by the fact how much it actually hurt. He knew that the bruise was still in forming state, so he knew that it was going to look even worse. Double D shook sighed and shrugged. After looking at himself for a few more seconds, Edd then finally looked away. He quickly combed his hair and shrugged his shoulders.

After that, Edd slowly went downstairs and stepped into the kitchen, wondering what kind of breakfast would Kevin like. In the end, the teen decided to cook some eggs for the two of them. Edd firstly put all of the ingredients onto the kitchen counter, before turning around and taking a few seconds to think about how he was going to prepare the eggs. Double D decided to make scrambled eggs for their breakfast and he hoped that Kevin would like them.

Before he started working on the breakfast, he decided to set the table, because he had a feeling that Kevin wasn't going to wake up so quickly and he didn't want the breakfast to get cold. He brought two plates, along with two forks and placed everything onto the table. He then walked to the cupboard and took two glasses from it, placing it next to the plates on the table. After bringing napkins, the table was finally set and Edd nodded to himself, feeling quite happy with the way he made the table look.

Edd then looked at the clock and sighed, because the time was passing by too slowly. He walked around the kitchen for a few times and decided to go see if Kevin was showing any signs of waking up. The teen made his way up the stairs and went into his room, only to find the other one still asleep without any signs of waking up. Edd sighed and then smiled as he continued to watch the sleeping jock for a few more minutes. Double D walked to the side of the bed on which Kevin was sleeping and then leaned down. He lifted his hand and brushed some of Kevin's hair from his face and felt how his heart became warmer when he noticed a small smile on Kevin's lips. With his fingertips he gently ran them over Kevin's dry mouth. He bit his lower lip, feeling happy that he had Kevin. As he was about to plant a soft kiss onto the jock's lips, the other one moved, making Edd flinch. He quickly stopped touching Kevin and he felt how his heartbeat became rapid. It would be really embarrassing if the other one woke up at that moment. When Edd noticed that Kevin continued on sleeping, he took a deep breath in and felt how a wave of relief washed over his body. He then cleared his throat and decided to go down and finally start cooking their breakfast. He knew that Kevin would wake up if he would hear him cooking.

Kevin could feel that someone was gently touching his face, but was too lazy to open his eyes. Then suddenly the pleasant touches stopped and Kevin slowly turned in the bed, not really knowing if he was dreaming earlier or not. It took him a few more minutes to open his eyes and when he saw that he was in Double D's bedroom, he smiled and buried his face into the pillow, allowing himself to lay for a few more minutes before finally getting up from bed. He was quite disappointed with the fact that Edd wasn't there anymore, but he knew that the other one was more of a morning person than him, so he really wasn't surprised when he saw that the other side of them bed was empty.

The jock turned onto his back and then stretched his body, while still lying down. He yawned and then finally forced himself up. He sat onto the bed and lazily looked around the room, not really wanting to leave the warmth and cosiness of Edd's bed. When he looked at the clock, he groaned because it was still pretty early. It was weekend and Kevin always liked to sleep in during those days. But knowing that Edd was downstairs was enough to motivate the lazy jock to stand up and go into the bathroom.

Once he left the bathroom, Kevin heard a rattle coming from downstairs. The jock frowned and then decided to go and check to see what the dork was up to. When he came downstairs, he could hear that the other one was in the kitchen, so he made his way there and smiled when he saw that the other one was busy with cooking. Edd seemed to be so busy, that he didn't even notice him coming in the kitchen. Kevin chuckled, still watching the dork from the distance. Kevin then quietly made his way to Edd, so that he was standing right behind him. Since the other one still didn't notice that Kevin was standing right there, the redhead wrapped his arms around the shorter teen. When Edd suddenly found himself in a warm embrace, he let out a surprised yelp and almost dropped the pan. Kevin smirked and then pressed his body against Edd's.

"'Morning, dork," he said, kissing Edd's nape. Edd froze again and could feel how his body lit up like a candle when Kevin's body was pressed against his. Edd let out a small gasp when Kevin's lips made contact with his neck and his body shook when he felt Kevin's hot breath against his ear. "It smells delicious," then whispered Kevin right into Double D's ear.

"G-good morning, Kevin," stuttered out Edd and then pressed his lips together as he tried to ignore how close Kevin was standing. Edd was a good cook, but at that moment he found it really difficult to pay attention on his cooking. "Thank you. I hope that it'll taste good as well."

Kevin's smile grew wider when he saw how nervous Edd was and he couldn't help himself but not to tease him a little bit. "Of course it will. Your cooking always tastes good," he muttered. Kevin closed his eyes and buried his face into the crook of Edd's neck, inhaling deeply. He then removed Edd's long hair to the side and started planting soft kisses all over Edd's exposed neck.

Edd inhaled sharply and somehow managed to tell himself to turn the stove of when the eggs were cooked. He tried telling Kevin that their breakfast was cooked, but his words were lost when Kevin roughly sucked the skin on his neck and left a mark there. A small whimper left his mouth and he moved his head to the side a bit, allowing Kevin better access. Kevin turned the other one in his arms and then pressed him against the counter, placing each arm on each side of Edd. Double D flushed when he found himself trapped and he looked up at Kevin. Before he could say something, he felt a pair of lips against his own.

Edd returned the other one a soft kiss and then placed his hands onto the jock's chest. He could feel that Kevin's heart was pounding as well and he smiled into their kiss. When Edd touched him, Kevin pressed his body harder against Double D's and turned his head a bit, quickly deepening their kiss. Double D slowly parted his lips and allowed Kevin to explore his hot mouth. Kevin hummed into their kiss when he felt Edd's tongue wrap around his own. He pulled back for a split second and then their lips met in a heated kiss again. Double D's legs became shaky and he tightly grabbed the jock's shirt, trying to keep up with Kevin's fast kisses. Edd's lungs needed more air and the teen pulled back to catch a breath. However, Kevin soon attacked his lips again and Edd melted right into the kiss, completely forgetting that their breakfast was going to cool down.

Kevin placed one of his hands onto the teen's chest and then slowly moved it up, stopping it onto Edd's neck. With their lips still being locked in an intense kiss, Kevin took a lock of Edd's hair between his fingers and tucked it behind his ear. He then placed his hand onto Double D's bruised cheek and he flinched at the contact. It didn't hurt too much, but it still wasn't a pleasant feeling being touched there. However, Kevin was so busy with kissing that he didn't notice the other one's reaction to the touch and he gently pinched Edd's cheek. That time it hurt a bit more, so Edd jumped a bit and Kevin finally opened his eyes and remembered what happened the previous day and broke their kiss.

As they parted away, both of them were gasping for much needed air. Edd's head was feeling fuzzy and his whole body felt tingly and warm. "I'm sorry," he whispered into Edd's ear. He swallowed hard, feeling how his throat was feeling itchy and dry. Kevin then finally took a closer look at Edd's face and saw a forming bruise on Edd's cheek. He pressed his lips together, feeling how anger returned when he saw Edd like that. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"D-don't worry about it; it's not that bad," said Double D and forced himself to look up. His face was still burning and then he looked around the kitchen, trying to remember what he was doing before Kevin attacked him like that. He hated the fact that Kevin could make him flustered so easily. When he saw the table, he finally remembered that he was cooking a breakfast for them.

Kevin kept on looking at Edd and he sighed, gently touching Edd's bruised cheek. He gave it a gentle kiss and put on a weak smile. "That's good to hear," muttered Kevin, but he didn't feel too happy about it. He knew that if he would run into the person, who did that to Edd, the things wouldn't end too good for that idiot. He sighed again, forcing himself to think about something else.

"W-what was that for?" suddenly asked Double D.

"What?"

"The kiss…"

Kevin chuckled at Edd's innocence and licked his lower lip. "Just a good morning kiss. You didn't like it?"

"N-no… Of course I liked it," said Edd and then looked down, feeling how the warmth gathered in his cheeks again.

"Oh, really?" asked Kevin playfully and then put on a seductive smirk. "Should we continue then?"

Edd's eyes grew wide at that comment and he blushed, crimson red. "M-maybe later. We need to eat our breakfast first," said Edd quickly and then pointed to the pan. Kevin smirked and then nodded, finally stepping away and allowed Edd to serve them their breakfast. As Edd stepped next to the table, Kevin chuckled again and then stepped close to the other one, trying to help him with things.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later<strong>

Double D was in his bedroom, nervously walking in circles. He had just told his parents that he was dating Kevin and they took the news better than he expected. His mother wasn't really surprised; because she already knew that there must had been something deeper between him and Kevin. Edd's father, on the other hand, wasn't as happy about the news as the teen's mother. He knew what Kevin was one of the popular jocks at his son's school and he was afraid that Edd was going to get hurt if he continued to hang out. So because of this, Edd's mother decided to invite the other one over for dinner, so that she could convince the man that Kevin wasn't going to hurt their son.

Edd took the phone into his hands, but then put it down again and sighed. He was feeling very nervous about asking Kevin over for a dinner later that day, because he knew it that things are going to be very awkward between them. Especially between Kevin and Edd's father, because Edd knew that the man was going to attack his boyfriend with questions. Edd let out an annoyed groan and then picked up the phone and finally called Kevin. He nervously sat down onto the bed and waited for Kevin to pick up the phone.

"H-hello," said Double D when the other one picked the call and felt how his heart started beating faster as he was gathering his courage to invite the other one over. "How are you?"

Kevin was doing his homework as his phone rung. He took it into his hands and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was his boyfriend who was calling him. He closed the text book almost immediately and then threw himself on the bed before answering the call. "Hello Edd," he greeted back and then chuckled when he heard that the other one was stuttering. "I am alright. I was just doing homework and I am really happy that you decided to call me. So, how are you? Is everything okay?"

"I-I see. I hope that I'm not disturbing you," said Edd quietly and then sighed, because he didn't know how to ask the question. "I am good. I was just wondering what you were doing, so I called you," lied Edd and pressed his lips together, feeling how his heart was speeding up as he was getting ready to pop up the question.

Kevin smiled and then shook his head. "Of course you aren't disturbing me, dork," he said and then his soft laughter filled Double D's ears. He then frowned, because the other one stopped talking and he got up into sitting position and decided to give the teen a bit more time, because he had a feeling that Edd wanted to ask him something.

"You know… I was wondering-" started Edd, but then stopped talking, taking a deep breath in. He then frowned when he heard Kevin's chuckle and he shook his head, determined not to lose his focus. "A-are you free this evening?" finally asked Double D and then closed his eyes, because he was feeling embarrassed.

Kevin's smile grew wider and he exhaled deeply, feeling more than happy that the other one had just asked him out. This was the first time that Double D asked him to go out on a date, so he knew why Edd took so much time to finally ask the question. "Yes, I have plenty of free time on my hands," said Kevin softly and then chuckled when he heard Edd's fast breathing. "Are you inviting me out… on a date?"

Edd stiffened and shook his head, but knew that it was pointless, since Kevin wasn't there. Great! Now how was he going to explain to him that he wasn't inviting him out, but over for a dinner?! Edd swallowed hard, feeling how his throat suddenly felt really dry and itchy. "W-well… kind of. I mean…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," muttered Edd and then took a deep breath. "I told my parents that we are together. And now my mom wants you to come over for dinner… tonight. A-and I totally understand if you don't want to. I-it just… please don't be mad at me for telling my parents about us."

Kevin froze a little bit, because that the least that he was expecting to come out of the other's mouth. He suddenly felt very nervous and he didn't know how to answer. It was true that the two of them were together for quite some time, but it still felt a bit too early to meet the parents to Kevin. The jock sighed and then a small smile appeared on his lips when he heard how nervous and scared Edd sounded. He wasn't angry with the other one for telling that they were together, because he had already told his parents a few days ago as well. But since both of Double D's parents were science professor at university, he felt nervous because he knew that there was no way that he was going to make a good impression on them.

"Are you angry with me?" asked Double D again, with a small voice. He felt super nervous, because Kevin wasn't saying anything back and he gulped, trying to calm down his racing heart. He gripped his shirt with his sweaty palms and then heard Kevin's soft laughter, which finally calmed him down.

"No, of course not," said Kevin softly. "I told my parents as well. I am just a bit nervous about the dinner… I am afraid that I won't make a good impression on your parents. But I will come, I promise."

A faint smile came onto the shy teen's lips and he nodded to himself, feeling happy that the redhead told his parents as well. "Thank you," muttered Edd and then looked around the room. "How did your parents react when you told them?" then asked Edd, because he had a feeling that Kevin's father wasn't too thrilled about the news.

"They didn't really care. My mom wasn't too thrilled about it, but my dad was surprisingly okay with it. He didn't care anything about it," said Kevin and smiled, feeling happy that he had parents like that. "What about your parents?"

"My mom said that she already had a feeling that we weren't just friends and she is really happy for me. However, my dad isn't too happy about it. He is afraid that you might hurt me. So this is really why my mom invited you to come over for a dinner; to prove to my dad that you aren't a bad guy," muttered Edd and sighed.

"O-oh, I see," said Kevin and flinched, because he knew that he needed to make an extra good impression on Edd's father. "Does he really dislike me that much?" then added Kevin, feeling almost desperate to run away from the whole situation. He suddenly didn't feel like going over to Edd's house and he nervously chewed on his bottom lip.

"Don't worry about it. My father is going to like you. He might seem really scary at first, but he'll warm up to you. I am confident about it," said Edd, when he heard how nervous Kevin sounded.

Kevin let out a nervous laugh and he looked around the room again. "When does the dinner start?"

"Around six I think."

"Alright. I'll come then around five thirty." Kevin then got onto his legs and started walking around the room. "I think that I should go now," suddenly said Kevin.

"Already?" asked Edd, who wanted to talk some more with his boyfriend.

"Yeah… I need to get ready."

"But it isn't even three o'clock," said Edd confused.

"Yeah well… I have to get ready," said Kevin nervously and walked out of his room. He decided to ask his mother for help. He really needed some good advice, since he was so desperate for making a good impression on Edd's dad.

"Alright then," said Double D and chuckled. "See you then. Goodbye."

"Bye," said Kevin and then ended the call.

* * *

><p>It was almost six o'clock and Kevin was painfully slowly walking towards Edd's house. Before he left, he spent quite a lot of time talking with his mother, who gave him some good advices how to act during the dinner. She also made sure that Kevin had a small gift for Edd's parents. It was just some cheap wine and some chocolates, but that was the best he could find around the house. He looked at Edd's house again and swallowed hard, not really sure if he should go to the dinner or not. But he knew that he promised, so he needed to go. Plus Double D's dad would probably dislike him even more if he wouldn't show up. Sighing, the jock just shook his head and then started walking faster. And before he knew it, he reached Edd's house.<p>

Kevin looked around and shrugged his shoulders. Licking his lower lip, Kevin looked into the bag and slapped himself mentally for not bringing a better gift. He did have time to go to the store. The redhead knew that he was overreacting and he had a feeling that the night was going to end pleasantly. However, he still couldn't get rid of nervousness, which was only beginning to grow by each passing second. He sighed and stepped closer to the door. He then looked through the window and hoped that Edd was watching through it. However, he had no such luck and he swallowed hard, finally ringing the doorbell.

Edd was still in his bedroom as he was waiting for the other one to come over. He was feeling very nervous as well and he really hoped that the night was going to end well. He knew that he didn't have to worry about his mother. It was his father that made him feel worried, because Edd knew that his dad was really overprotective and he had a feeling that the man wasn't going to accept his boyfriend so easily. Biting his lower lip, Edd looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost six o'clock. He frowned, because Kevin said that he was going to be there half past five. Why was the other one so late?

As Double D continued with overthinking, he came to the conclusion that the other wasn't going to show up. Who could blame Kevin anyway? He shouldn't have invited him so suddenly; he should've given Kevin some more time to think about things. Edd shrugged and then sighed. He walked over to the window, just to check if Kevin was going to show up. Because he wasn't expecting Kevin to show up at all, he was really surprised when he saw the other one slowly walking up to his house. He saw how the other one stopped and looked inside the bad, which he was carrying. A faint smile appeared on Edd's face when he saw that Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes. Edd could tell that Kevin was very nervous and since it was the first time he saw him like that, he couldn't help but to find the other one's nervousness really cute. He continued to watch the jock for a few more minutes and when Kevin finally decided to ring the doorbell, Edd's heart jumped and he could feel how the nervousness returned.

Double D quickly left his bedroom and practically ran downstairs, because he wanted to be the one to open the door. To his luck, both of his parents were in the kitchen, preparing the last things for the dinner, so Edd opened the door and smiled when he saw Kevin.

"Kevin!" said Edd happily and shyly waved to the other one.

"Hello," said Kevin awkwardly and then stepped into the house when Edd opened the door wider. He looked around them and swallowed hard when he saw Edd's parents in the kitchen. As he noticed that they weren't paying too much attention to them, Kevin pressed his lips against Edd's. "I hope that I'm not late."

When their lips met, Edd jumped and quickly pushed Kevin away. He felt how his body became really hot and his eyes quickly went to his parents, who were still busy with preparing the table for dinner. He then turned to Kevin and forced a smile upon his face. "No, you aren't late," muttered Edd and then looked down.

The two of them continued to stand in silence for a few more minutes, until Edd's mother came closer to him and sent Kevin a warm smile. "Don't just stand there, Eddward and invite him in," said the woman when she looked to her son.

"Right…" said Edd and slowly pointed to the kitchen.

Kevin titled his head to the side and couldn't hold back a chuckle. He could tell that Edd was feeling even more nervous than him and he just found the shy dork really cute. Kevin didn't say anything, so he just nodded. When Edd slowly went into the kitchen, Kevin was about to follow him, but Edd's mother blocked his way. Kevin stopped and nervously looked at Edd's mother, who still had a warm smile on her lips.

"Welcome, Kevin. I'm Nicole, Eddward's mom. It's really nice to finally meet you in person," said the woman and gave her hand to Kevin.

Kevin nodded and shook Nicole's hand. "Y-yeah… it's a pleasure to meet you as well," said Kevin slowly and then looked around the room. He suddenly remembered the bag that he was carrying and he slowly handed it to Edd's mother. "It's just a little something…" started to speak Kevin, but then stopped and watched how the woman took the bag into her hands.

Once she looked inside, she smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Thank you. You really didn't have to, Kevin," she said and then went into the kitchen. Kevin nervously rubbed his palms together and slowly followed the woman into the kitchen.

Once he reached the kitchen, he saw a tall and thin man standing next to the table. The man had short black hair and had his arms crossed. Kevin noticed that the man was glaring at him, so his body stiffened and he forced himself to look away. Kevin slowly made his way to the man and quickly shook his hand. "I'm Kevin. Nice to meet you, sir."

"David," said Edd's father and then looked to his wife. The woman raised her eyebrows and as the man looked back at Kevin, he forced a small smile on his lips.

Edd, who was standing next to his mother for the whole time, stepped next to Kevin and gave him a warm smile, which calmed the jock down a bit. Kevin took Edd's hand into his own and the two of them slowly sat down, followed by Edd's parents and finally started to eat dinner.

Neither Kevin nor Edd were feeling really hungry, because they were still very nervous. As they began eating, nobody was eating and Edd could tell that the tension was thick in the room. His eyes travelled to his father for a few times and the teen could see that the man didn't look too happy. He sighed, in hope that his dad was going to warm up to Kevin eventually. Double D then looked to his left, where Kevin was sitting and noticed that the other one had a troubled expression on his face. Edd bit his lower lip and then gently placed his hand to the jock's leg. Kevin almost jumped when the other one touched him and then looked into his boyfriend's direction, forcing a small smile. He then looked back down to his plate and sighed as he continued with eating his food.

"Is something wrong with the food, boy?" asked the man annoyed and Kevin almost dropped his fork and quickly shook his head. "It took my wife a lot of time to cook the dinner," then added David and looked at his wife, who rolled her eyes and then sent him an annoyed look.

"Leave Kevin alone. Can't you see that the boy is so nervous that he can barely eat," said Nicole harshly to her husband and then looked at Kevin, giving him a warm smile. "You don't have to be so nervous, honey. My husband is just really overprotective when it comes to Eddward. Isn't that right, David?"

The man didn't say anything, but he continued to glare at Kevin. The jock quickly looked down and nervously continued to eat the dinner in silence. Edd pressed his lips together and he felt bad for Kevin, because he had never seen the other one so nervous before. He looked over to his dad and noticed that he was still looking at Kevin. The teen sighed, hoping that he could somehow break the tension in the room. Plus he really didn't like it that Kevin was feeling so uncomfortable. So because of this, he leaned closer to Kevin and placed a quick kiss onto the jock's cheek. As he did that, he saw how his father frowned and then looked away. When Double D's lips made contact with Kevin's cheek, he felt warmth rushing through his veins and he finally calmed down a little bit.

"So, what are your plans for the future?" asked David after a few moments of awkward silence.

Edd pressed his lips together angrily and hoped that his father would stop, so that they could finally start enjoying their dinner. When the man asked the question, Kevin stiffened up again, knowing too well that Edd's father was really concerned about his education. Kevin shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"I don't really know yet," blurted out Kevin. "But I will go to college. I just haven't decided yet," then quickly added when David clicked with his tongue. Kevin then looked at the man, who looked a bit happier about his answer.

"How good are your grades?"

"They are… fine," said Kevin and looked to his plate again.

"David, it's enough already. Leave the poor boy alone," said Nicole, who had it about enough already with her husband's questions.

"And you say that you love my son?" asked quietly the man after a few seconds.

Double D's body heated up at the question and he looked at Kevin, who nodded and then smiled. "Of course," he said softly and looked to Edd, whose cheeks reddened and he quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry Nicole… but I just don't want Eddward to get hurt. Relationships like that usually never work out," said David and then looked at Kevin again. "You don't seem to be lying, so I'll accept your relationship. But if you happen to hurt Eddward in any way, I promise that the things won't end up pretty."

Kevin quickly nodded. "I would never hurt him," he muttered and brushed his hand against Edd's. "I love him too much," he then added and felt how his body heated up from the sudden confession. He looked at Double D, who was staring at him, with his mouth opened and then quickly looked down again.

"And you love him as well?" asked the man and looked at Double D.

"Y-yeah, I do," he said quietly, having his eyes still fixed on the floor.

"So… are you finally convinced that Kevin is a good kid?" asked Nicole.

"I guess so," said David and shrugged his shoulders.

"Can we finally start enjoying the meal?" asked Nicole again and smiled, feeling happy that her husband finally stopped with questions.

David nodded and then a warm smile cracked his cold expression. As the man smiled, Kevin felt how a wave of relief washed over his body and his heart finally calmed down. Edd also felt how his nervousness disappeared and he sighed. The four of them continued eating their dinner and the tension was quite quickly replaced by pleasant feeling. When they finished eating the dinner, Kevin helped with washing the dishes. They then went into the living room, where they continued to talk for a little bit. The time passed by quickly when they were having fun and before Kevin knew it, it was already ten o'clock and he knew that it was time for him to leave. He would love to spend the night over, but since Edd's parents were home, he decided to go home, because he didn't want to ruin the finally good relationship that he had with Edd's father.

"Can't you stay over the night?" asked Double D with a small voice as his boyfriend was getting ready to leave. He didn't get it why the other one was in such hurry to leave. The things went well between his parents and Kevin, so it seemed strange to Edd that Kevin wanted to leave so early.

"I'd like to, but your parents are home… Your dad has finally accepted me, so I don't want to do something that would ruin things between us," said Kevin quietly and cupped Edd's face, lifting it up. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against the other one's lips.

"I understand," said the shy one with disappointed voice.

"Oh, don't make that expression," said Kevin and chuckled. "Come here." He wrapped his arms around the teen's body and pulled him close. Double D giggled when he found himself in Kevin's warm embrace and he let his head rest onto the other one's shoulder, before looking up at Kevin. Double D pressed a soft kiss onto Kevin's jawline and closed his eyes when Kevin gave him one last kiss onto his lips.

Kevin broke their hug, stepping closer to the entrance door and opened it. "Good night, Edd. Sleep tight," said Kevin and kissed Double D's forehead before stepping outside of the house.

Double D shyly waved to the other one and nodded. "Y-you too. I love you."

Kevin's smile got wider and he smiled. "Me too."


	15. Chapter 15

Edd was sitting in the school cafeteria and was waiting for his boyfriend to meet him there, so that they could eat lunch together. As he was waiting for Kevin to show up, Double D was looking around the cafeteria and tried to keep himself busy with something. Ed and Eddy were already eating their lunches and because the teen told them that Kevin was going to join him for lunch, they were sitting far away from Edd. Double D wasn't bothered by that too much, because he knew that Eddy still didn't like the fact that he was dating Kevin too much and he was happy enough with knowing that Eddy was at least trying to accept his relationship with Kevin.

Edd sighed and then started to listen to a conversation that three girls were having behind him. They were talking about a school dance that was going to happen that week and Double D suddenly remembered seeing posters all around the school. He pouted and shrugged, because he had never been to a school dance before. He'd never had a date before, so he just avoided going even though Eddy was always forcing him to go with him. However, now that he had a boyfriend, Edd had to admit that he would like to go to a school dance, just to see what was so special about it. He'd always hear people talking so much about the dances and it made him really curious.

The shy teen then sighed and shook his head. He knew that he could ask Kevin, but he just didn't know whether the jock would enjoy going to the school dance or not. He knew that Kevin wasn't a big fan of things like that, so he decided not to say anything. Plus he was far too shy to ask Kevin on a dance. Double D puffed his cheeks and then frowned. After a few minutes of thinking about it, he came to the conclusion that Kevin probably didn't want to go to the dance. If he did want to, he would have already asked him to go. Right? Double D groaned and then looked at the clock. His stomach made a growling noise and his cheeks reddened as he heard a chuckle coming from behind him. He quickly turned around and saw Kevin standing there.

When Kevin reached the school cafeteria, his eyes immediately started searching for his adorable dork and it didn't take him too long to find the other one. He saw Double D sitting alone and he frowned, because he could see the other two dorks, sitting behind a different table and they were already eating their lunches. Did the trio have another fight? Kevin then sighed and turned his attention to Double D again, who seemed to be thinking about something. Since the other one was so busy with thinking, Kevin quietly made his way to Edd and then stepped behind him. He continued to observe the other one, until he heard Edd's stomach making a noise and he just couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Hello," said Kevin softly and pressed a gentle kiss onto the other one's lips. "I hope that you weren't waiting too long."

Double D's closed eyes when they kissed and he immediately returned a small and shy kiss. He then opened his eyes, feeling his face heating up. He looked around them, but noticed that nobody was really paying attention to them. He let out a sigh of relief and then looked back at his boyfriend. "H-hi, Kevin," he said shyly. "No, I wasn't really waiting for too long."

"I'm glad," said Kevin and then sat down next to Double D. "But why are those two sitting so far away?" then asked the jock and pointed to Ed and Eddy.

"Well… you know how Eddy feels about us dating and he really didn't want to sit here when I told him that we would eat lunch together," explained Edd, feeling his heart fasten when Kevin took his hand into his own and their fingers intertwined.

"I see," said Kevin, not really too happy about the answer that he received. However, Kevin decided to let it go for the time being because he really didn't want to discuss about Eddy. "I think that we should get our lunches now. You seem to be very hungry," teased Kevin and then chuckled when Edd frowned.

Double D playfully punched Kevin's arm and then nodded, because he really was starving. The two of them went to get their lunches and then sat back down next to each other and finally started to eat. Kevin smiled as he watched how the other one started eating his food and then looked back down, when Double D sent him a confused look. As the two of them continued eating, Edd's eyes were glued on a poster about the school dance. Kevin frowned at first, because he didn't know what the other teen was looking at, but once he saw the poster he smirked, finding the dork even more adorable than usual.

It was very clear that Edd wanted to go to the dance, because his eyes kept on going back to that poster, even though he was talking to the jock. Kevin tilted his head and his smile was growing wider and wider. He found the whole situation to be really amusing and he waited a bit before making a comment about it. Honestly, he wasn't a big fan of school dances and he rarely went to them, because his dates were usually just some stupid, shallow girls. But now that he had Edd, the thought going to the dance didn't seem as horrible as it did before to Kevin. Plus the other one was dying to go anyway and Kevin would do anything to make Edd happy.

"Have you heard? There's going to be a school dance this Friday," slowly started Kevin and watched how the other one flinched when he mentioned the dance. Edd's cheeks immediately flushed and Kevin raised his eyebrows as he waited for his response.

A wave of heat washed over Edd's body as Kevin said that and he slowly nodded. "Yeah, I've heard something about it," said Edd slowly. Double D then looked at the poster again and then his eyes found Kevin's. Once he saw the big smirk creeping on the other one's lips, Edd looked down and cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm free this Friday and I was thinking of going to the dance. But I need a date… do you want to come with me?" asked Kevin. The jock knew that it wasn't the most romantic way to ask the other one out, but it was the best that he could do at that moment.

Edd's heart fluttered with happiness when the other one asked him to go to the dance with him and a big smile brightened his face. "I w-would love to go to the dance with you," he muttered and then glanced at the jock, who was watching him very carefully. "I actually wanted to invite you myself, but I thought that you dislike school dances, so then I didn't…" admitted Double D and noticed how Kevin's smile got even wider than before.

The jock felt even happier when Edd said that and he gently caressed the other one's cheeks with the back of his finger. "You are true; I'm not a big fan of them. But I saw how much you wanted to go and I just had to invite you. Plus, I think that I'm going to like this one. "

Edd nuzzled into the touch and closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the warmth of Kevin's finger against his cheek. Then he opened his eyes and frowned. "How did you know that I wanted to go?" asked Double D carefully.

"You were staring at that poster for the whole time," said Kevin and pointed at the poster, which was on the wall.

As Kevin said that Edd's eyes grew wide and he felt so embarrassed that he just wished he could die at that moment. Double D's cheeks were flushed; pure red and he looked away, because Kevin's wide smile was making him feel even more embarrassed. He had no idea that he had been staring at the poster and he quickly pulled his hat over his eyes, making Kevin laugh. He wanted to remove Edd's hat from his eyes, but the shy one put his hands over his hat, so that the other one couldn't remove it.

Kevin raised his eyebrows and chuckled. It still amazed him how easily embarrassed Double D got around him. But he loved the dork's innocence and shyness; it made the teen special in a way. Because the other one still didn't want to remove his hat, Kevin leaned in a placed a soft kiss onto each of Edd's finger, making the dork gasp and blush even harder. Double D finally placed his hands down and Kevin slowly lifted Edd's hat and laughed softly once he saw how red Edd's face was.

"You're adorable, Edd," whispered Kevin into the other one's ear and Edd swallowed hard, feeling how his body shook from the sensation.

"I'm not…" protested Double D.

"But you are." Kevin then hugged Edd's face and Double D giggled happily when the warmth of the other one's palms welcomed his face. It was Edd who leaned in and closed the distance between them, by pressing their lips together for a brief second and then quickly pulled away. The jock placed a hand behind Edd's neck and their lips met again, for a slightly longer time. "I love you," muttered the jock when they parted.

Double D's heart fluttered at the sudden confession and he gulped. "M-me too. So much," he whispered. Edd then turned around and took in a deep breath and tried to calm down his racing heart. He then looked around the cafeteria again, just to see if someone was looking at them. He was quite surprised to see that people didn't really pay attention to them and he sighed, feeling relieved. However, once he looked over to Ed and Eddy, he saw that Eddy's expression wasn't so amused and Edd suddenly felt how his mood dropped.

"He'll come around," said Kevin when he saw where Edd was looking. "I mean… the two of you are talking. He's not avoiding you anymore?"

"Yeah… he acts completely normal when you aren't around. He gets like that if I start talking about you or if he sees us together," said Edd, having a troubled expression on his face.

Kevin nodded, knowing exactly how Eddy felt. He also didn't like the other one and just seeing Eddy made him feel very annoyed. "Well… let's forget about him. Come on… you still haven't finished your lunch and the next period is about to start soon."

Double D removed his eyes from Eddy and he nodded, knowing that Kevin was right. Edd then went back to eating his lunch. After the lunch break was over, Kevin and Edd headed for Biology class, which Kevin wasn't really looking forward to. But since he was able to sit next to his boyfriend, the class finished sooner than he expected and he had to admit it that it was rather interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday evening<strong>

Double D was in his bedroom, getting dressed for the school dance. Kevin was about to come and pick him up at any minute, but Edd was still nowhere near being ready to leave his house. The teen was sitting on his bed and looking at his clothes, because he really didn't know what to wear. A day before he went shopping and he took his mom with him, because she had a little bit better taste than him when it came to picking out good clothes. At the store, most of the things looked good on him and Edd was quite pleased by his own decision, but when it was the time to get ready for the dance, he didn't like any of the clothes that he picked out at the store.

He let out an annoyed groaned and threw himself back onto his back and closed his eyes, wondering what to do about the whole situation. Asking his mother what to wear seemed really embarrassing and stupid to the teen, so he decided to skip that idea. He got up into sitting positing once again and decided to try pick out the clothes once again. In the end, Double D decided on black jeans and a tight long sleeved shirt. Since it was very cold outside, he decided to wear a blue sweater on top. When he put on his clothes, he stepped in front of the mirror and pouted. He then took his at from his bed and put it on, because he felt more comfortable when he was wearing it.

When Double D got dressed, he hurried downstairs, because he knew that the other one was going to be there in any minute. Since he wasn't expecting Kevin to be there yet, he was surprised when he went into the living room and saw that the jock was already there. He was sitting on the couch and his mother was talking to him. The shy teen crossed his arms and watched the other two for a couple more minutes before making his way into the living room.

Kevin came a lot earlier over to Double D's house, because he was very excited about the dance and he wanted to get there as soon as it was possible. He knew that the other one wasn't probably ready yet, because it always took Edd a lot of time to get ready when they went out together, so he wasn't really surprised when Edd's mother opened the door to him as he rang the doorbell. He was just very happy that it wasn't Edd's dad, because things were still pretty awkward between the two of them. Nicole was very kind to Kevin and was very excited that she got a little bit of alone time with the boy, because she was dying to talk to the other one alone. She was very curious with what kind of boy her son was dating, so she really wanted to get to know Kevin better.

Nicole invited the teen into the living room and immediately started chatting with him. Kevin felt a little bit awkward at first, but then he soon calmed down, because he could see that the woman was really nice and she didn't seem to dislike him. As the two of them continued on chatting, Kevin soon noticed that Double D came into the living room and a big smile brightened his face. He immediately stood up and walked over to the other one.

"Hold long have you been here?" carefully asked Double D, but returned a smile to the other one.

"Not long really. I came about here about fifteen minutes ago," said Kevin and took a closer look at Double D. He looked stunning as usual and he had a really hard time of keeping himself from kissing his boyfriend.

"Oh," said Double D, feeling bad that he left Kevin waiting. Plus what was even worse was the fact that his mother was talking with him. Edd loved his mother to death, but he knew how she could get, so he knew that she was probably asking Kevin some really uncomfortable and awkward questions. "Why didn't you tell me?" asked Double D and turned to his mom.

"Why would I do that?" asked Nicole innocently and then smiled. "I finally had a chance to talk to Kevin."

"Yeah, that is exactly what I was afraid of," muttered Edd, making Kevin chuckle.

"Oh don't be silly, honey. Me and Kevin had a great time, right? He's a real catch… so I can see why you like him so much," said Nicole lightly and walked over to her son, gently pinching his cheek. As his mom did that, Edd blushed into a few darker shades of red and he looked over to Kevin, who was trying not to laugh.

"Mom, stop it!" whined Edd, who couldn't believe that his mother embarrassed him like that it front of Kevin. Kevin, who was just silently watching everything, chuckled and then pressed his lips together. Watching Edd argue with his mom like that made Kevin feel warm inside and he didn't even know why.

"Your mom is right, Edd. It was really fun to talk with her," said Kevin and meant what he said, because he liked the woman quite a lot actually.

Double D raised his eyebrows and tilted his head. "Really? You liked talking to my mom?" asked Double D, who thought that Kevin was saying that only because his mom was standing there next to the two of them.

"Of course," said Kevin and then looked to the woman, giving her a warm smile.

"Kevin is a really nice young man and I can see that he likes you a lot," said Nicole, who was feeling happy that her son found someone like that. She then looked at the clock and sighed. "Well, I think that you better go, if you want to make it to the dance in time."

Both Kevin and Edd looked at the clock also and then nodded. Before they left, Kevin turned to Nicole and asked her one last question. "When does Edd need to be back home?" He wanted to make a good impression on the woman, so he patiently waited for her response. As the jock asked that, Edd sent him a confused look, because it wasn't like Kevin to ask questions like that.

Nicole chuckled and then shrugged. "He can stay as long as he wants to. David is on business trip, so you don't have to worry about him. He can also spend the night over at your house, Kevin. Or you can sleep over here… it doesn't really matter."

"Really?" asked Edd, who was surprised to hear what his mother had to say.

"Yes. Now, go and have fun," said Nicole.

Kevin nodded and then smiled. "Thank you," he said politely and then the two of them made their way to the entrance door. Kevin waited for the other one to put on his jacket and after they said goodbye to Nicole, they stepped outside and Kevin stole a quick kiss from Edd. Double D smiled and then pressed their lips together, before they got into Kevin's car and Kevin drove the two of them towards the school.

* * *

><p>The school dance was held in the school's gym and when Double D and Kevin got there, the place was already really crowded. The DJ was playing a loud music and the dance floor was full of students. When they stepped into the gym, Edd immediately started looking around, because he didn't really know what to do with himself, since it was his first time there. He glanced up at Kevin, who was also looking around the place, wondering what would be a good idea to do first. He took Edd's hand into his own and then guided the teen to the corner, where the music wasn't as loud.<p>

Edd let Kevin guide him and he then leaned against the wall, looking at Kevin again. He was glad that Kevin took his there, because the music was much quieter and that meant that they could talk to each other without having to yell.

"So… now what?" asked Double D and looked around again, only to see how much fun the other students were having.

Kevin chuckled when he saw how awkward the other one must've felt and he shrugged. "We could go dancing," said Kevin and pointed at the dance floor.

"N-no… I'm good," muttered Edd and blushed at the thought of dancing together with Kevin in front of everybody. He knew that he had danced with the redhead before, but that was different since he was drunk at that time. "I don't know how to dance so…"

"I don't think that's completely true. We danced together at Nazz's party," teased Kevin and then noticed the bright pink blush forming on Edd's cheeks as he mentioned that out loud.

"I was drunk then… so it doesn't count," said Edd quietly and then sighed.

"You can't even remember our first dance together," said the jock and pretended to be offended. "So this is exactly why we have to dance together again."

"M-maybe later," stuttered out the teen and then sighed. Double D saw that the other one was very excited about dancing with him. However, Edd still felt uncomfortable about dancing with Kevin. "I'm sorry, Kevin. Maybe we shouldn't have come here after all. You aren't going to have any fun with me around."

Seeing that Double D took his words so seriously, made Kevin laugh out loud. "I was only joking. We don't have to dance if you don't want to. Plus it's always fun if you're around." Kevin then saw that Edd smiled at his words and Kevin let out a happy sigh. "Should I get you something to drink?" asked Kevin then as he saw the table, where the drinks were.

"Yes… please," said Edd politely.

"Alright, I'll be right back," said Kevin.

Edd nodded and waited for the other one to come back. Kevin made his way to the table and took two plastic cups into his hands, thinking about what the dork might want to drink. In the end, he poured them both Coke, before walking back to Edd. When he stepped next to the other teen, the redhead handed him a cup and Edd smiled up at him.

"Thank you," said Edd happily as he took the cup into his hands and took a small sip of his drink.

"You're welcome," responded the jock and winked.

After that, they continued on by chatting about some random things and Edd was slowly starting to enjoy his time at the school dance. He looked around the gym, just to check whether Eddy and Ed might've come to the dance as well. However, he couldn't find them and Edd was feeling quite gloomy about that, because Eddy said that he and Ed were planning on going as well. When his mood was starting to drop, a blonde girl stepped next to the two of them, greeting them both cheerfully.

After Nazz started talking with the two of them, Edd eventually stopped thinking about his friend and he was feeling happier again. Nazz was looking as beautiful as ever and Kevin noticed that she couldn't stop smiling. The reason for her smile was the fact that she was really happy with her boyfriend and Kevin couldn't be happier for her. After a little more time passed, a tall teen stepped closer to the trio and introduced himself as Nazz's current boyfriend.

Kevin pressed his lips together when he saw how flustered Nazz got when the teen came closer to them, but he didn't say anything about it. Marc, Nazz's boyfriend and Kevin got along pretty soon, since the other one also liked playing sports and liked everything similar as Kevin. As Kevin and Marc continued their conversation, Double D kept silent for the entire time because he didn't know what to say. He didn't know anything about sports and if someone of them asked him something, he would just smile or nod in response. Edd looked over at Nazz and could see that she was also beginning to get bored by the conversation. Nazz yawned, which made Double D giggle and Nazz gave him a warm smile.

"You know… it's really good that the two of you are getting along so well… but don't you think that you are forgetting about someone?" said Nazz and looked at the two boys, who suddenly stopped talking and turned to her.

Kevin then glanced to Edd, who cutely waved to him and tilted his head, as if he was saying that he was still there. Kevin pressed his lips together and then gave him an apologetic look. Double D's smile grew wider and he just shrugged. Double D then looked back at Nazz, who was looking up at her boyfriend and had a smug smile on her face.

"Let's go dance Marc," said Nazz and clapped happily.

"You know that I can't dance, Nazz," complained the other one and looked at Kevin. "Help me," he said desperately, making Kevin laugh.

"Sorry, dude… I can't help you with this one. You better listen to Nazz, you don't want to make your girlfriend upset, especially not on the school dance," said Kevin and only started laughing harder as Nazz grabbed Marc's arm and started dragging him onto the dance floor.

"Come on, don't be such a wuss about it and dance with me," said Nazz as he was still dragging Marc behind.

In the end, the teen listened to his girlfriend and agreed to dance with her. Nazz was happy with herself and the two of them happily made their way onto the crowded dance floor, leaving Edd and Kevin completely alone. Edd glanced at Kevin and saw that the other one was watching his best friend, with a huge smile on his face and the shy teen sighed. It looked like the other one wanted to join Nazz and Marc on the dance floor and Edd chewed on his bottom lip as he was gathering up the courage to ask Kevin to dance. He wanted to dance with Kevin as well and he hated himself for having so little self-confidence. He knew that no one was going to see them, because the dance floor was so crowded. As he finally plucked up enough courage, he gently took Kevin's hand into his own and stepped in front of Kevin.

"I've changed my mind," muttered Edd. "I would like to dance with you after all." As he said that out loud, Edd felt his heart fasten and a small smile lit Kevin's face up.

Happy about the fact that Double D changed his mind, Kevin nodded and gave Edd's hand a gentle squeeze and let Edd guide him to the dance floor. As they reached the dance floor, Edd was really glad that the DJ was playing a fast song, because he was sure that he would die out of embarrassment if he had to slow dance with the other one at the beginning. Since Kevin wasn't a really good dancer, he looked around to him to see how other students were dancing and tried to mimic some of them in the best way that he knew how to. Double D's dance skills were even worse, so he just slowly started moving his body in the rhythm of music.

Kevin chuckled when he noticed the other one's struggles and he wrapped his arms around Edd's thin waist, spinning him around a few times. Edd let out a surprised yelp and then circled his arms around the jock's neck, enjoying the closeness of the redhead's body. Kevin then stopped spinning around and he smiled happily. This was the first time that Kevin was having a good time on a school dance and it was all thanks to Double D. When Edd saw the way that his boyfriend was looking at him, he giggled and then looked at the floor.

After a few more fast songs, the DJ played the song, which was a lot slower and Edd suddenly stopped dancing and he looked around in panic only to see that most of the students left the dance floor and only a few couples kept on dancing to the slow song. Kevin was observing the other one and he smirked when he saw that Edd got suddenly very flustered. When Double D wanted to leave the dance floor, he stopped him by grabbing his wrist and pulling him close to himself.

"Come here dork," said Kevin and wrapped his arms around Edd's waist once again, pulling him really close to himself. Even though he had done that before, the feeling was much more intimate and serious now that the song was slower.

When Edd found himself in the warm embrace, he stiffened and his heart started pounding. He looked around and now he could see that others were watching them. Edd gulped and then inhaled deeply. "I-I can't slow dance," stuttered out the shy one as he tried to get away.

"Neither can I," said Kevin softly, still holding him tightly.

"But everyone is staring at us."

"So?" asked Kevin and gently kissed his cheek.

Edd sighed and then decided to give in into the sweet moment. He closed his eyes and placed his hands onto the jock's chest, feeling the other one's fast heartbeat. Edd giggled and then let Kevin lead the dance. Kevin slowly started moving and Edd followed every step that the other one made. The jock felt really happy that he was able to dance with Edd like that and he leaned down, gently pressing their foreheads together.

"Open your eyes," whispered Kevin somewhere in the middle of the dance.

"Why?" asked Edd, but opened his eyes and curiously looked up at Kevin.

Kevin's heart fluttered with happiness and he couldn't feel happier at that moment. "God… I love you so much," he whispered and before Edd could respond, the jock covered Double D's lips with his own.

After the two of them stopped dancing, they found Nazz and Marc. They continued to hang out with the other two for the most of the remaining night. As the dance came to an end and Kevin was driving them back home, both Edd and Kevin had to admit it that school dances weren't as bad as they thought they would be.

* * *

><p><em>It's been quite a while since I've updated this and I apologise for that. I've been really busy with college work. I hope that you liked this chapter and if you noticed any errors, please let me know. Thank you.<em>


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: this chapter has mature content**

* * *

><p>Edd and Kevin were sitting in the car, slowly returning back home. Kevin took his adorable dork out for dinner, because it was their three month anniversary. For their anniversary, they first went to a zoo, because Double D had been dying to go there with the jock. After that they took a little walk around the town and then finally went to their dinner. However, even though it was pretty late then, Kevin's plans for that night were nowhere close to end. He wanted to spend more time with the other one and he had already planned everything. He made sure that his parents weren't at home that night, so the two of them had the whole house for themselves that night. Kevin asked Double D's parents if he could spend the night over and surprisingly both of them agreed, even Edd's father.<p>

Kevin glanced at Double D and noticed a small smile on the other one's lips. The jock smirked and then turned his head, to pay a better attention to what was happening on the road. He inhaled deeply and his smile only grew wider as he started remembering the past three months that he and Edd had spent together as a couple. Kevin's heart fluttered with happiness, because he was really happy that he was able to call the adorable dork his boyfriend and he had never been so happy in his entire life before. Another thing that made him really happy was the fact that David, Edd's father, had finally accepted him. A few days ago, he and the man had a serious talk about his relationship with Double D and David finally realised that Kevin was serious about the relationship. David apologised to Kevin, saying that he usually wasn't like that. However, Kevin knew that the man was just trying to prevent his son from getting hurt, so he wasn't exactly mad at the man for being so harsh towards him.

Double D eyed to his boyfriend and when he noticed a wide smile on the other one's lips, he blushed and he felt how his heart jumped. When Kevin looked at him, Double D quickly turned around and looked through the window. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a brief second, taking everything that had just happened in. Their date that day was fantastic and the shy teen couldn't be happier at that time. Not only that everything was going great with Kevin, but Eddy had also finally accepted his relationship with Kevin. It really was great because the things between the three of them went back to normal and Ed was also very happy about that. Kevin and Eddy still didn't get along too well but the two of them were working on it and that meant the world to Edd. Sometimes Kevin would join the three of them. They would go to cinema together or just hang out together after school. Eddy and Kevin were slowly beginning to get along better and better and Edd knew that eventually the two of them would become friends, because they were really alike, even though they didn't want to admit that out loud.

The car suddenly stopped and that was what woke Edd up from thinking. He opened his eyes and then looked around. When he noticed that they were already back home, his mood dropped a bit and then he sighed, because he didn't want to go home quite yet. He wished that he could spend some more time with his jock. He then turned to the redhead and when the other one noticed the disappointment on the other one's face, he smiled. Kevin gently cupped Double D's face and kissed him softly onto the lips. Double D's face heated up when their lips touched and he gently placed is palms on top of Kevin's chest, feeling the other one's calm heartbeat. Edd retuned the other one another kiss, filled with a bit more passion than before, which totally startled Kevin and he pulled back, breaking their kiss.

"T-thank for today," muttered the shy teen and then looked down. He was really glad that it was that dark already, because Kevin couldn't see how deep his blush was.

"Don't thank me about something like that," he said and continued to gently caress Double D's cheek with the back of his finger. He continued to stare at the other one's face for a few seconds, before planting a feather light kiss on the tip of Edd's nose, making the other one giggle. "I had a great time today with you."

"Me too," said Edd shyly and then looked back up at Kevin's face. "But it's a pity that it is this late already. I would really like to spend more time with you," said Edd and then sighed.

"What makes you think that this is the end of our date?" asked Kevin and his smirk widened. "There's no way that I'll let you go back home now. It's our anniversary, so you are spending the night here. My parents aren't home, so we'll have the whole house for ourselves this night," said Kevin and then chuckled again when he saw that his last comment made Edd jump and the other one had a troubled expression on his face.

"B-but… my parents-" started Edd, but then stopped talking. He was more than happy to hear Kevin say that and he knew that his parents probably wouldn't mind it if he spent the night here. But suddenly hearing Kevin say that made Double D feel really nervous and scared.

"I've already asked your parents if it would be okay if you spend the night here and they said that it isn't a problem," said Kevin and tilted his head to the side. He knew exactly what was making Edd feel so nervous and he couldn't help but to chuckle at the other one's innocence and shyness. Edd was always so flustered when they were completely alone in the house and Kevin made a promise to himself that he would never do something to Double D, which he wouldn't like. Because of this, they've never done more than just kissing; accept for that time when Edd was drunk. Kevin knew that this was Edd's first relationship and he was ready to wait for the other until he was completely sure to go further in their relationship.

"B-but…" said Edd and he was beginning to grow really nervous. He wanted to spend some more time with Kevin, but the way that the other one said that, made him think that Kevin wanted to do a lot more with him that night. Edd gulped, trying to come up with something to say. Kevin was never pressuring him into having sex with him, but Edd knew that the other one wanted it. He would be lying if he said that he didn't wanted to do it as well, but he was just really scared. Double D wasn't afraid that Kevin might hurt him or something like that, because he knew that the jock would never do something like that. He was afraid that he might disappoint Kevin, because he was so inexperienced and that was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"Edd," said Kevin quietly and the dork stopped thinking. "There's no need to be so nervous. You know that I would never do something that you wouldn't like. So you don't need to worry about that," he said softly and then planted a kiss on top of Edd's head.

Double D nodded and forced a small smile on his face. "I know," he muttered and then looked down again.

"Good," said Kevin softly and then pulled back. "Now, I will ask again; do you want to spend the night over?" asked Kevin again, with a smile on his face.

Double D quickly nodded and a real smile brightened his face that time. "I would love to," he then said. Kevin then nodded as well and the two of the got out of the car and Kevin walked over to Double D's side, taking his hand into his and their fingers intertwined. Then the two of them made their way to Kevin's house.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kevin and Double D were hanging out in the living room and were talking about some future plans. As they were talking, Kevin remembered that he had another thing prepared for Double D that day. He bought the other one something for their anniversary and he was quite nervous about it, because he didn't know whether the other one was going to like his gift or not. Double D noticed that something seemed strange with Kevin as they were talking and he decided to ignore that for a while. However, because Kevin still wasn't really paying attention to what he was talking, the shy teen frowned and then punched the jock's shoulder playfully, finally gaining the other one's attention. Because Kevin was so busy with thinking about how to give his boyfriend the gift, he stopped listening to the other one, so he was quite surprised when he felt how a gentle punch hit his shoulder and he looked to Double D.<p>

"What's wrong?" asked Kevin and tilted his head, sending the other one a confused look.

The furrow between Edd's eyebrows only deepened and he just shook his head. "Nothing is wrong with me. But it seems that you have a lot on your mind. You haven't really been listening to what I've been saying, right?" asked Double D and crossed his arms.

Kevin sighed and bowed his head apologetically. "I know, I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'm just thinking… sorry."

"About what?" asked Edd curiously and got closer to the redhead.

"Well," started Kevin and then made a short pause. He didn't really know how to tell the other one that he was too embarrassed to give him the gift that he had bought for him. "There is something else that I wanted to give you today," said then Kevin and felt the presence of annoying warmth on his cheeks.

Edd's eyes grew wide at the realisation that Kevin was blushing and he quickly looked down. Double D nervously chewed on his bottom lip and cleared his throat before looking back up again, only to see that Kevin's blush had deepened and he chuckled. It really was an interesting sight of Kevin and Edd had to admit it that Kevin looked really cute like that. However, he knew that he was blushing as well when he heard that the other one had another surprise up his sleeve and he took a deep breath in before speaking. "W-what?"

"It is a surprise," said Kevin, who finally managed to collect himself and he got onto his legs. "I have it in my bedroom. I'll go get it right now. You just wait for me here," he said softly and planted a soft kiss onto Edd's forehead. Confused, Edd just nodded and then watched how the other one went into his bedroom.

Kevin hurried into his bedroom and as soon as he reached it, he opened the drawer and took a small box from it. It was wrapped up beautifully and Kevin started at it for a couple more seconds, before finally going back downstairs. Inside of the small box, there was a beautiful silver necklace, which Kevin bought with the help of Nazz. Kevin smiled when he remembered how long it took him to pick out the right necklace and by the end, Kevin could tell that his best friend was really tired of him.

When the jock returned back to the living room, he hid the wrapped up gift behind his back and gave a warm smile to his boyfriend. Edd returned him a shy smile when the other one returned and then noticed that he was hiding something before him. Just as he was about to ask about it, Kevin interrupted him. "Close your eyes," he said and slowly stepped closer to him

Edd felt how his heart fastened and his whole body shook from anticipation. The dork then nodded and quickly closed his eyes. Kevin chuckled at the sight of his adorable boyfriend and then he walked to him. As he was going closer to the other one, he could feel that his was growing more and more nervous and he was almost yelling his own heart to slow down. He then sat down next to Double D, took his hand into his own and then opened Edd's palm, slowly placing the small box into it. Edd's heartbeat only fastened when he felt that the other one gave him something and he wished that he could open his eyes already, because the curiosity was killing him.

"Open your eyes," said Kevin and Edd could hear that the other one must've really been nervous.

Double D slowly opened his eyes and then looked down to his lap. When he saw the small box in his palms, his heart froze and he quickly looked up, sending the other one a confused and nervous look, because he had no idea what might have been inside of the box. "W-what's this?" he asked carefully and then brought the box up, to take a closer look of it.

"Just a small gift for you… since it's our anniversary," said Kevin and then smiled. He watched how the other one 's trembling fingers were turning the box around and he saw that Double D must've been thinking hard about something. He frowned and then moved closer to the other one. "Is something wrong?"

Edd quickly shook his head and then looked down. He felt flattered that the other one bought him a gift, but he felt really bad as well, because he didn't get his boyfriend anything. Kevin was the one who paid for almost everything on their date that day and he also got him a gift. Edd pressed his lips together and then sighed, he really did suck. "But I haven't got you anything…" he said really quietly and then looked up again.

Kevin chuckled when Edd said that and his heart squeezed when he felt the troubled expression on the other one's face when Edd looked up. "It doesn't matter," said Kevin quickly and pressed a reassuring kiss onto Double D's lips, in hope that that would calm the other one down. "Now, stop staring at it and open it already," he then added and smirked when he saw that the flush on Edd's cheeks deepened.

Edd unwrapped the gift and then slowly opened it. He could feel how his body was getting warmer and warmer as he was slowly unwrapping the gift an when he finally opened the box; his heart stopped beating for a moment or saw when he saw the beautiful silver necklace inside. His eyes grew huge and he ran his fingers over the necklace, which was still in the box. He then looked up at Kevin, whose smirk grew wider when he saw how surprised his boyfriend looked. Because Double D didn't say anything for a few more moments and just kept on staring at the necklace, Kevin decided that it was his turn to speak again.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Kevin and then gently touched one of Edd's hands, making the other one finally look up at him. "Do you like it?" he asked in a whisper.

Double D, who finally collected himself a bit, nodded. "Yeah, it is beautiful," he muttered and then licked his lower lip. "B-but you really shouldn't have… I-I mean it looks expensive and-" added Edd, but then was quieted down when Kevin kissed him again.

"Should I help you put it on?" asked Kevin.

Double D nodded and then finally a small smile lit his face up. "Y-yeah… I would like that," he stammered and then watched how Kevin took the necklace out of the box and then brought it around his neck. When Kevin put the necklace around his neck, Edd turned around and then looked at Kevin.

The jock's smile only widened, because the necklace looked really good on the adorable dork. "It looks great on you," he said softly.

Kevin's words made the shy teen blush furiously and his smile got a bit wider. "T-thanks," he replied shyly and then kissed Kevin quickly. However, when he was about to pull back, he was stopped by Kevin, who put his hand behind his neck and kissed him again. Edd melted into their kiss right away and he wrapped his arms around Kevin's strong body and pulled him closer. Edd's and Kevin's lips met in a heated kiss, which made Edd let out a soft whimper. Kevin tilted his head to the right and deepened their kiss. He licked Double D's lower lip and then waited for him to part his lips. When the redhead licked Edd's lower lip, his body warmed up instantly and he gasped, parting his lips and inviting the other one in. Kevin smiled and then quickly took the bait, slowly darting his tongue out and slipped it into the other one's mouth.

Edd whimpered when their tongues brushed against each other and he put his arms around Kevin's neck, pulling him as close as he could. Double D's little whimper was enough to make the other one's heartbeat race as he continued to explore and taste the warmth of Edd's mouth. His boyfriend tasted so good that the jock was afraid that he might get addicted to Edd's sweet kisses. Kevin started drawing small circles on Double D' back and then they started travelling lower. He then lifted Edd's shirt and slipped his fingers underneath.

Double D gasped when Kevin's fingers came in contact with his hot skin and he deepened their kiss. Edd felt how his embarrassment slowly started fading away and his actions were also becoming bolder as well. Even though he felt really scared, he decided that it was time that he finally stopped being so self-conscious around the jock. He broke their kiss, panting for air. He looked into Kevin's eyes and almost moaned when he saw that the other one's eyes were darkened with lust and hunger. He licked his lower lip and then bit into it, feeling how a wave of arousal washed over his body. His eyes then travelled lower and stopped on the other one' neck, which looked so kissable that he couldn't stop himself from kissing it.

"Edd," breathed out Kevin when the other one started kissing his neck and he closed his eyes from the sensation. Edd's lips felt really good against his skin. Kevin wanted to push the other one away, because he had a feeling that Edd was forcing himself to do all of that. However, Edd's lips felt so good that he just couldn't bring himself to do that. Edd wondered what would be good to do next. He remembered that it felt really good when Kevin would lick and gently nibble his neck, so he tried to mimic what Kevin did to him the best as he could remember. Edd's feather light kisses soon transformed into gentle biting and licking, making Kevin breathe faster. He tilted his head more and allowed the other one better access to his neck, while he placed his hands back onto Edd's hips.

Edd's heart was pounding hard against his ribcage and it only sped up when Kevin said his name. God, hearing Kevin pant like that was driving Edd insane and he wanted more… so much more. While he continued with kissing Kevin's neck, the other one moved his hands lower and placed them onto his behind, giving it a gentle squeeze. That startled Double D and he let out a small whimper. He then let out a small giggle, but then soon stopped smiling when he looked Kevin's face, which had hunger and need written all over it. He sharply inhaled and closed his eyes as the jock gave him another kiss. All of that kissing was making the shy teen feel dizzy and he could slowly feel himself growing hard inside of his jeans. Edd whimpered at that realisation and he brought his arms down, trying to hide his erection from the other one.

Kevin then moved back and looked at his adorable boyfriend. The dork was panting and his cheeks were still coloured in deep shades of red. Edd looked so tempting and Kevin knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back. He had been waiting for this moment for far too long and he needed Edd so much that it hurt. He brought their foreheads together and closed his eyes. Edd's eyes grew huge and he could feel Kevin's hot breath against his face. His whole body warmed up even more and he knew that Kevin was trying to hold himself back, but it was clear that he had a difficult time with doing so. Seeing that made Edd feel both embarrassed and happy. The shy teen closed his eyes as well and took a deep breath as he was thinking hard about what to say.

"Edd," said Kevin, his voice thick with lust and need. "We need to stop, because if we don't… I really won't be able to stop. I-I mean… I want to do much more than just this with you, but I know that you still aren't ready so…" said Kevin and opened his eyes.

"I want to do it with you," said Edd quietly and felt how his face heated up even more. "I am just afraid that I might disappoint you…"

Kevin pulled back and frowned, because he had no idea what the other one meant by that. "Disappoint me? What are you saying, dork?" he asked and then chuckled. "You could never disappoint me."

"W-well… It would be my first time… and you probably have many experiences," muttered Edd and then sighed.

"I don't have a lot of experiences," said the jock quietly and then smiled. "But you really don't have to worry about that, because I don't care. So, don't feel pressured," he said with a chuckle and then completely broke their kiss. "Now, should I bring you something to drink?" he then asked, because he wanted to change the topic of their conversation, because he could tell that the other one was feeling uncomfortable.

"Drink? But I thought that we would…" blurted out Edd and then stopped himself. He looked down, feeling quite disappointed and angry with himself, because he knew that it was his fault that Kevin stopped.

"You thought that we would do what?" asked Kevin and smirked.

"You know exactly what," said Double D and then looked down to his hands, which were still covering his erect member. He moved slightly his hands and then whimpered in discomfort and the need to be touched started growing rapidly. Kevin watched the other one curiously for a few moments, before finally figuring out what was bothering Double D. His smile grew and his heart fluttered. He gently touched one of Edd's hands and tried to remove it, but the other one wouldn't let him do so. Edd panicked when Kevin tried to remove his hand and he closed his eyes tightly.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," said Kevin softly and then Edd finally removed his hands. Kevin almost moaned when he saw the very visible erection in Double D's jeans and he licked his lower lip as the memories of that night started coming back. He then looked back up and saw that Edd was watching him. "Should we go to my room then?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Edd quietly and nodded. Kevin got onto his legs quickly and then took the other one's hand into his own, leading him into his bedroom. As they reached Kevin's bedroom, the jock locked it just in case and then stepped closer to Edd, kissing him gently.

Kevin then gently pushed Edd onto his bed and he quickly jumped on top of him, making both of them laugh out loud. "That hurts," said Kevin as he was laughing.

"I'm sorry," said Kevin happily and then buried his face into the crook of Edd's neck, inhaling Double D's scent. He then lifted back up and their eyes met. The jock sighed happily and smiled yet again. "God, I love you so much," he said quietly and gently touched Edd's cheek.

Edd giggled and nuzzled into the touch. "I love you too," he said and blinked cutely, making Kevin's laughter fill the room again. When Kevin stopped laughing, he gently ruffled Edd's hair and took a deep breath in, allowing himself to observe the other one for a few more seconds. Placing his fingers onto Double' Ds forehead, he slowly ran them down his face and stopped them onto the other one's lips.

"You are so beautiful," blurted out Kevin, making Edd's blush deepen furiously. Double D's heart throbbed at the sudden compliment and he smiled shyly. He didn't really know how to respond to such comment, so he just giggled and wrapped his arms around the jock's neck, pulling him down and closer to himself. Kevin gladly obeyed him and he slowly lied down, placing his head onto Edd's chest and when he heard how fast his heart was beating, he smirked and was glad that he could make the dork's heart race like that.

Kevin nuzzled into Edd's neck and then started planting soft kisses all over his exposed neck, up to his ear, making the other one shudder and gasp from the sudden sensation. Edd closed his eyes and then exhaled deeply and waited for the other one to make the next move. Kevin smirked when he caught the glimpse of his adorable boyfriend and he licked his lower lip, before locking their lips in an intense kiss. Kevin tilted his head and deepened their kiss yet again. Edd let out a low moan into their deep kiss, which heated up Kevin's body and he almost moaned himself, just from listening his boyfriend's moans.

"Edd…" said Kevin when he pulled back. His breathing was hard and uneven. He then placed his hand onto Edd's chest and then it travelled lower. He lifted Double D's shirt and then sent the other one a questioning look. "C-can I?"

Edd nodded and watched how the other one started lifting his shirt. He whimpered and then swallowed hard. Edd wrapped his fingers around one of Kevin's wrists and moaned loudly as Kevin's fingers gently grazed one of his hardened nipples. Edd felt his blood going to the southern regions and he was slowly growing impatient. When Edd grabbed his wrist, he thought that he might push him away, but to his surprise the other one didn't do anything to push him away. Kevin's smirk only grew wider at that realisation and he then continued roaming his hands around Edd's body.

"Kevin… stop with the teasing," moaned Edd and then grabbed Kevin's shirt, pulling him down again and crushed their lips together. He wanted to show the other one how much he wanted him, so he rocked his hips up and let out a quiet moan. "I want it… so please…"

The jock's mind went completely blank when he felt something hard touch his thigh and when he looked down he saw a very visible erection in Double D's jeans. He then looked back up and when he heard Edd's pleads, his body almost melted from the heat. He quickly got rid of Edd's shirt and then he moved his lips against Edd's neck again, while he put his hand onto Edd's hip, making the other one's body shudder from excitement.

"Edd… you are so adorable," said Kevin into Double D's ear and then gently nipped his earlobe, making Edd let out a frustrated groan.

"Kevin… please… more," he pleaded again and pushed his hips up again. Edd was so lost into the pleasure that he was feeling that he forgot all about being shy and scared. Kevin smirked, but then decided that he had teased the other one long enough. He gave the other one a little nod and then moved his fingers a little bit to the left, gently running them over Edd's already painfully hard member. "Finally," blurted out Edd as he felt how Kevin's fingers ghosted over his still clothed erection and he rocked his hips again, because he wanted to get more friction. Kevin smirked again and quickly undid the button on Edd' jeans and finally slipped his hand into Double D's pants. When Kevin touched him, Double D's body shook and a low moan escaped his lips.

"You are already this hard and I haven't done anything yet," said Kevin.

Edd blushed at Kevin's words and he looked away. "W-well.. Can you blame me?" he stuttered out and then moaned again when Kevin finally touched his member properly. Kevin's fingers went around Edd's erection and he slowly started massaging his hard member. The shy teen closed his eyes tightly and bit down onto his bottom lip, to muffle his embarrassing moans. Edd felt beyond embarrassed at that time, but the way that Kevin was touching him, made him feel relaxed. He trusted Kevin, because he knew that the other one wouldn't do anything to scare him away or that would hurt him. Edd was brought back to reality when he felt how Kevin suddenly stopped touching him and he opened his eyes to see what was going on.

As he opened his eyes, he saw that the other one had just taken his shirt off and Edd's eyes grew wide as he continued to stare at the jock's bare chest. It wasn't the first time that he had seen the other one naked, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away from Kevin's perfect body. Kevin chuckled as he noticed that the other one was practically drooling when he took his shirt off, so he leaned down and he kissed the other one again. Kevin's hands then travelled lower and went back to Edd's hips again. Edd watched how the other one removed his jeans and underwear. When he found himselfcompletely naked beneath the jock, the adorable dork hid his burning face into his palms and his heart was literally ready to jump out of his chest. Kevin raised his eyebrows up and then chuckled.

"Should I stop?" he asked gently, because he thought that the other one might've changed his mind.

"N-no," whispered Edd and then slowly brought his hands down. "I-I'm just embarrassed… that's all," he then managed to stutter out and then closed his eyes again.

"There's no need to be so embarrassed in front of me," he said as he continued to admire Edd's naked body in front of him. Even though Double D was really thin, he looked beautiful. Every part of Edd's body seemed perfect to Kevin and he leaned back down, kissing Edd gently. His lips then started travelling lower and they stopped onto the other one's chest, planting soft kisses on every inch of his warm skin.

Edd took a sharp breath in when he felt Kevin's soft lips on his chest and stomach. Even though it was really embarrassing, he had to admit it that it felt really good and he was desperate to feel even better. He could feel himself getting even harder as Kevin continued to planting soft kisses down his naked body and he let out a loud moan when he felt how Kevin circled his tongue around one of his nipples and then gently bit it. Double D buried his fingers into the jock's red hair and pulled him even closer to himself.

Kevin's body shook when he felt Edd's fingers in his hair and his little whimpers and moans were like music to the jock's ears. Not only that, but they were slowly to have more and more impact on Kevin's body, because he could feel that he was already hard himself. He brought his hand down and touched himself through his jeans as his lips kept on travelling lower and lower. He then pulled back a little and looked back up, to see what kind of face his adorable dork was making. Edd's eyes were tightly shut and he had his lips parted a bit. That sight of Edd aroused the jock even more and he let out an impatient groan as he gave his own erection a little squeeze through his jeans.

"Kevin," moaned Edd and swallowed hard. He wanted more, so much more. But he didn't know how to tell that to the other one, since he was still so embarrassed. "More… please," he pleaded.

Kevin quickly nodded and felt how his throat got suddenly really dry. He brought his hand lower and wrapped his trembling fingers around Edd's member. Edd arched his back when the other one started slowly stoking him and he covered his mouth with his palms, trying to block the embarrassing moans from escaping. Kevin chuckled and then kissed the other one gently as he continued on stroking him faster and faster.

"How does it feel?" asked Kevin, his voice hoarse from lust.

"G-good… so good," moaned Edd. He wanted to say something more intelligent, but his brain just wouldn't listen to him at that moment. Edd started moving his hips as well, thrusting back into Kevin's hand. As the jock noticed that he let out a low moan and moved his hand faster. Since Edd had so little experiences, the overwhelming pleasure was soon becoming to be too much for him and he knew that his orgasm was approaching soon.

Edd's moans were getting louder and Kevin could feel the other one's length throbbing in his hand, which only meant that the other one was going to orgasm soon.

"Kevin…" breathed out Double D and threw his face into Kevin' pillow. "I'm going to-"

Kevin smirked at Double D's words and suddenly stopped stroking him. Edd quickly opened his eyes and whimpered when the jock stopped touching him. His body was trembling badly and he knew that he needed release. He just didn't understand why Kevin did that. "K-Kevin… why did you…? I-I was so close and-"

"Not yet," he whispered into Edd's ear, making the shivers run down his spine.

"B-but…"

"Don't worry," he said and smirked when he saw the devastated look on Edd's face. "It's not over yet."

Edd's eyes widened, but then he slowly nodded. "Do you know… what will happen?"

"Yeah…"

"So you know that I have to prepare you first… so that it won't hurt, right?" asked Kevin again, trying to make sure that the other one knew everything.

"I know," said Edd and then looked away, hoping that Kevin would stop asking questions like that. Even though he was afraid, because he knew that it would be painful at first, he trusted Kevin. He knew that the jock was going to be gentle with him.

"Alright then," said Kevin gently. "Just tell me if it'll hurt, okay?"

Edd nodded and then waited or the other one to make then next move. Kevin brought his hand to his mouth and then licked two of his fingers. Edd's eyes grew huge as he continued to watch his boyfriend. The jock gave the other one a small smile and then brought his fingers down to Edd's entrance. Double D whimpered as Kevin circled them around a few times, before finally pushing one finger inside. Edd gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Edd wasn't feeling really any pain, but the new sensation certainly wasn't a good one. Kevin pushed his finger in and out a few times, before adding a second digit. As the other one added another feeling, Edd whimpered in discomfort, but didn't complain.

Kevin noticed that the other one was in pain, so he wanted to make him feel better. He started stroking Edd with his free hand, as the fingers of his other hand were trying to find Double D's hidden spot. And it didn't take him too long to find it, because Edd suddenly let out a loud moan. When a certain bundle of nerve was hit, Edd opened his eyes and moaned loudly. It was the first time that he had felt anything like that and he wanted more of it. Kevin's fingers brushed against his prostate again and Edd threw his head back in pleasure. It felt amazing and Edd lowered himself down onto Kevin's fingers, wanting to get them deeper inside.

"Does it hurt?" asked Kevin.

"No… feels so good… I want more," said Edd and sent the other one a meaningful look.

Kevin nodded quickly, because he also couldn't wait anymore. He wanted to be inside of Edd so bad that it hurt. He quickly pulled down his jeans and underwear, stroking himself a few times, before bringing his member to Edd's entrance. Edd's eyes stopped on the other one's hard member and he swallowed hard, not being able to look away. There was no way that something so big could fit inside of him. He then watched how Kev in slowly started pushing his member inside of him and he cried out in pain as something much bigger than fingers entered him. Kevin pushed in and out a few times, before finally getting fully inside of Edd.

"Relax," said Kevin, whose voice was shaking. He could tell that the other one was in pain and he ignored the need to move, letting the other one to adjust to the new feeling.

Edd nodded and started taking in shallow breaths, in hope that that would make the pain milder. He felt so full and he gasped when Kevin slowly rocked his hips, stretching him out even more. The pain was still present, but it didn't hurt as much even more.

"Does it still hurt?" asked Kevin, with concern in his voice.

"A bit," he said. "But not as much. You can move now," he then added quietly.

Kevin nodded and then quickened up the pace of his hips. Edd moaned loudly when Kevin's member brushed against his prostate and then wrapped his arms around Kevin, bringing him down and kissing him hungrily. Kevin was more than happy to return the other one the kiss. He then pulled back a bit, breaking their kiss and grabbed Edd's hips steadily as he continued to thrust into Edd.

"You are so tight," said Kevin and moaned. "It feels amazing."

"Me too… more," ordered Edd and Kevin was more than happy to listen to him.

Kevin's body trembled as he continued to pound violently into Edd. Edd cried out in his blissful pleasure that the he was feeling and he knew that his orgasm was approaching soon again. Kevin felt how Edd tightened around him and he gritted his teeth.

"Edd… I'm going to come," he said and then kissed the other one hungrily.

"Me too," said Edd. Kevin moved his hips for a few more times, before spilling his hot liquid inside of Edd. When Edd felt that the other one released inside of him, he came as well, spilling his seed onto his stomach. Kevin then pulled out of the other one and pulled wipes out of his drawer, cleaning both of them up before collapsing next to Edd.

The two of them lied in silence, catching their breaths. It was Kevin, who spoke first. He turned to his side and looked at the other one lovingly. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," said Edd, whose breathing was still fast and uneven. "This was amazing," he then mumbled and looked at Kevin.

"It was," agreed Kevin and chuckled.

Edd then snuggled closer to his boyfriend, placing his head onto the jock's chest. He then looked up and yawned. "I love you so much," he said and placed a soft kiss onto Kevin's chest.

"Me too," said Kevin and wrapped his arms around Edd.

Edd giggled and then closed his eyes. He was really happy at that moment and he really didn't want that happiness to end. He remembered how their relationship started and he giggled when he remembered how nervous he was when he first started talking to Kevin over the texts. His smile only grew as he remembered all of the things that the two of them did together and had to go through.

"What are you laughing?" asked Kevin.

"Oh nothing… I am just happy," said the teen and sighed happily.

"Me too," said Kevin and yawned. "Now let's go to sleep." Kevin then kissed his temple and closed his eyes, drifting into the land of dreams.

Edd nodded and kissed him again, before closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. He smiled yet again, because he knew that Kevin loved him a lot. Usually the dork was afraid of the future, but now that he had Kevin, he wasn't afraid anymore and he couldn't wait to see what the future was going to bring for the two of them. He knew that there weren't going to be only happy moments in the future, but he knew that as long as he had Kevin, he would be able to live through everything that the future was going to bring. Edd smiled and yawned himself, before drifting asleep as well.

That night, and all of the nights from then on, Edd slept with a smile on his lips.

**_End _**

* * *

><p><em>So here we are… At the end. I am feeling quite emotional about ending this fanfic, but I had a feeling that know it would be a proper time to end it. I would like to thank everyone, who kept reading and loving this story until now. All of your lovely reviews always made me smile and feel motivated.<em>

_Thank you for reading this. I hope you liked it._


End file.
